Hasta Invierno
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Durante su entrenamiento Milo y Camus se conocerán y deberán superar muchos obstaculos para que su amor perdure hasta la llegada de la vida adulta.
1. Una lágrima

_/Todos están enamorados/ el amor es el juego más loco/  
/Dos personas juran estar juntas/ amantes, así se llaman/  
/Pero todo puede cambiar en un parpadeo/ el futuro no tiene ojos/  
/El camino que ya se ha recorrido/ deja por recorrer suspenso y mentiras/  
/Una escritora toma su pluma/ para escribir de nuevo estas palabras/  
/Que todos de nuevo se han enamorado/ pero yo debo marcharme/  
/Todos están enamorados/ una escritora escribe con su pluma/  
/Porque todos de nuevo se han enamorado/ ella escribe de nuevo la historia/  
/Pero en la guerra todo es tan frío/ solo se puede ganar, o perder/  
/El futuro no tiene ojos/ depara suspenso y mentiras/  
/Estas palabras tendrán un futuro/ podrá ser bueno, podrá ser malo/  
/Una escritora escribió las mismas palabras/ porque de nuevo nos enamoramos/  
/Y es ahora cuando entiendo/ que nunca debí alejarme de tu lado/_Era enorme...

La luna, la única testigo de los corazones amantes más apasionados que se atrevían a ser vistos juntos en el Santuario hacía ver un panorama perfecto esa noche. "Aaaah" Suspiró exageradamente Milo, sus ojos reflejaban toda la belleza natural y romántica desde el Templo de Escorpio donde era aprendiz de el actual guardián de la casa. "Aaaah" Volvió a suspirar sosteniendo su mentón con un puño.

"Me gustaría que Athena no tuviera la necesidad de nacer jamás y siempre podamos vivir así, en paz. No todos tienen el privilegio de apreciar Grecia desde una de las últimas casas sagradas, cierto, maestro?" dijo y echó su cuerpo despreocupadamente hacía atrás sabiendo que Kile, su estimado Maestro y Caballero de Escorpio le sostendría.

"Es sorprendente que un joven aprendiz de Caballero como tú sepa admirar tanto como yo un panorama como éste" jugó con su fuerte y claro tono de voz habitual. Kile se sentía ampliamente cómodo y orgulloso de ser una meta a alcanzar para un chico que tal vez no le gustaba sentarse a leer por horas o le hacía continuamente preguntas complicadas y difíciles para saciar su curiosidad. Para él, para Kile, era más que suficiente tener a un hijo, porque así se obligó a verlo desde un primer día, como un hijo y excelente aprendiz que nunca se rindió en un enfrentamiento y no se quejó por pasar noches sin dormir si así lo requería un entrenamiento. Sabía, y Milo también supo que llegarían tiempos difíciles en los que tendrían que proteger a la Tierra, y, para hacerlo bien, debían estar preparados.

Milo apreció por un breve momento sus impactantes ojos verdes contrastando con el color de su cabello, negro como la noche misma y liso, mucho más liso y suave que la brisa al amanecer.

"No es algo difícil de aprender, eh? Además ahora casi concluye mi entrenamiento, supongo que tendremos más tiempo libre para estas cosas" Kile observó los ojos turquesa bajo él y sonrió. Milo ahora no era un niño, era un adulto y de su mirada había desaparecido hace muchos años el brillo infantil que la decoraba. Su actitud, con los años, también se había vuelto notablemente distinta por la libertad que le daba ocasionalmente. A él no le disgustaba que su alumno fuese a divertirse por las noches, solo era un muchacho como los demás aprendices.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando Milo tenía apenas doce años, rebelde, inquieto... solía halar sus cabellos largos durante la noche. Suspiró, su querido aprendiz.

"Bien, te daré más tiempo libre, así que diviértete. Ya tu Maestro no está _para estas cosas_" dijo con melancolía fingida. Milo rió por lo bajo y replicó:

"Es una pena, Kile. No me digas que nos hacemos viejos..."

"Tú estás empezando a vivir. Yo deseo que sigas siendo tú mismo hasta el día en que vistas mi armadura y se cierna sobre ti la responsabilidad de otras vidas" murmuró y luego liberó un suspiro tan largo como el de su aprendiz minutos atrás.

"Sí, entiendo." Respondió Milo incorporándose para dejar que Kile se pusiese de pie. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que entró en la habitación secreta del Templo para probablemente dormir. Y así era Kile, siempre diciéndole cosas raras para luego irse dejando una conversación inconclusa y sin sentido. "Hay hábitos que nunca se pierden" pensó Milo en voz alta y se encogió de hombros dispuesto a mirar la luna un rato más.

En otro lugar, más específicamente Rusia en uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo, Siberia cerca de el Océano Glacial Ártico y coronado por los helados montes Urales otro aprendiz entrenaba, quizá más arduamente que Milo, pero ambos tenían en común la meta de llegar a ser Caballeros Dorados. Y es que, bien sus condiciones no eran las mismas. En primer lugar, Camus no contaba con un Maestro tan liberal y cariñoso como el suyo. Por supuesto, el refinamiento y duro entrenamiento le habían enseñado a nunca exigir demasiado, o mejor, no exigir absolutamente nada y sólo podía tener en su cabeza eso: sobrevivir y seguir peleando.

"Estúpido, no le has hecho ni un rasguño!" Bramó Olmawi visiblemente enojado. No había empezado a amanecer y caía una incesante tormenta de nieve cuando ya debía seguir ejercitándose golpeando hasta más no poder un bloque de Hielo.

Olmawi era un nórdico, mucho, muy alto. Sus rasgos eran finos y elegantes, el par de ojos siempre fríos eran tan duros y grises como los muros congelados de Siberia. Su cabellera excesivamente larga para un hombre, siempre le dio un toque de dulce extravagancia, tomando en cuenta que era tan blanca como la nieve misma.

Caminó hábilmente entre la tormenta. Vestía la armadura dorada de acuario, tan elegante como él.

Camus le miró y apartó la nieve de sus ojos. Era tanta y el aire que podía capturar con su nariz tan escaso que previno caer desmayado de un momento a otro.

"Estos franceses... " escupió acercándose. Camus yacía de rodillas frente a él, no podía más. "Has estado aquí cuantos años? "

"Siete, Maestro" respondió inclinando su cabeza. Esperó un golpe o palabras hirientes para luego ser obligado a continuar pero él prosiguió.

"Y qué te he enseñado en siete años? Matas lobos y osos pero no eres capaz de romper un miserable cubito de hielo!" una larga espada de hielo se formó entre sus manos y con rapidez, facilidad y destreza indescriptible, dividió el muro de hielo en dos partes exactamente iguales. La espada se evaporó cuando se volvió hacía Camus con una mirada que echaba chispas.

"Sé cuál es tú problema. Es el mismo problema de todos los fracasados que he tenido hasta ahora. Y es, con seguridad, los sentimientos. Tienes que ser fuerte, no debes sentir!" dio un puntapié en el estomago de su aprendiz haciéndole escupir sangre.

"Sentiste eso?"

"Yo..." Camus no fue capaz de responder, el aire no llegó a sus pulmones.

Olmawi volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza y gritó en su rostro, sosteniendo su mirada frente a él tomándolo de sus largos cabellos.

"Sentiste? Te duele!... maldito seas, muchacho! Por qué tienes sangre en las venas? Si quieres vencerlo tendrás que ser más fuerte, más que él. Sé más frío y duro que un témpano de hielo!" al no obtener una respuesta coherente, le golpeó hasta que él mismo se agotó de ello, purgando de el cuerpo a sus pies la sangre que pedía amor a gritos.

"Y eso?" preguntó Kile al salir del Templo de Escorpio. Fuera, su pupilo miraba con interés una rosa. "Parece que nunca antes hubieses visto algo igual!" exclamó dándole una palmada en el hombro. Su melena negra ondeó con el viento del nuevo día.

"Es de el aprendiz de piscis, Afrodita. Qué extraño es...! " dijo dejándola caer como si esta tuviera alguna especie de defecto.

"Así que Narciso ya regresó con su aprendiz. Según dicen, es tan hermoso como él"

"Bueno, sí, algo... entonces pronto el patriarca conocerá a los futuros caballeros?"preguntó para cambiar el tema.

"Sí, eso creo. Serán también tus futuros compañeros de armas, Milo. Debes conocerlos y respetarlos a todos por igual. Independientemente de que alguno de ellos sea _raro_, como el pupilo de Narciso." rió y Milo fingió hacerlo por amabilidad. Cuando su maestro regresó adentro sin decir una sola palabra más, se permitió pensar en lo que realmente le interesaba: ver al aprendiz de Acuario una vez más.

Sinceramente no recordaba su nombre, y nunca le había preguntado aquello a su maestro por temor a que este malinterpretara la situación. Pero ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos...! no estaba seguro de que él tuviera un vago recuerdo suyo tanto como él sí lo guardó durante años. La única y última vez que se vieron fue antes de que partiera a Siberia, cuando no eran más que unos niños. Él, ese chico, le pareció bastante tímido pero hermoso. Nunca tendría ojos ni reservación en su mente para otra criatura más preciosa.

Sonrió vagamente y rogó a los dioses porque él estuviera bien. Bien y con esa mirada tan... increíblemente única.

"Ten, vístete" ordenó Olmawi despidiendo algunas prendas sobre él. La noche anterior había cargado el cuerpo inconsciente de su alumno hasta la cabaña y le desnudó para que sus heridas pudiesen cicatrizar sin el estorbo de la ajustada ropa. "Ya es hora"

"Para qué?" Camus musitó notando que frente a él ocupaba espacio una bandeja con pan y agua. "Adonde vamos?"

"A Grecia" respondió Olmawi como si pronunciar el nombre del país le causara asco. Su mirada pareció aturdida pero se recompuso casi al instante. "Vístete y... come"

"Maestro... por qué? Usted dijo que hasta..."

"Sé muy bien qué fue lo que dije!" su voz atronadora fue como un balde de agua fría. Y, en Siberia el hecho de que te afecte algo más que el frío, ya es bastante. Comió en silencio el pan mal conservado frente a él sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Olmawi le había dicho que hasta no romper el macizo bloque de hielo no daría su entrenamiento por concluido. Eso implicó largos días y noches rompiéndose los nudillos sin piedad para después solo obtener como resultado la furia de su maestro.

Bien, era alentadora la idea de ir a un lugar donde el clima fuera más estable a pesar de ya haberse acostumbrado al frío intenso. Pero no creyó que su maestro allí fuera más amable.

"Estas son las rosas piraña, devoran todo lo que se cruza en su camino y..."

"Afrodita, creo que Milo ya no quiere oír eso." Opinó Saga después de guiñarle un ojo a el aburrido aspirante de Escorpio.

"Oooh, pues..."

"Saga tiene razón. Rosas, rosas, rosas... yo podría podar todo tu jardín con Excalibur!" se colocó en posición de ataque pero Aioros le detuvo rápidamente.

"Es suficiente, Shura. Sigan combatiendo, el receso ya acabó." Todos los presentes continuaron en su pelea amistosa supervisados por Saga y la ayuda de Aioros quienes eran los mayores. Todos excepto Milo parecían entusiastas y ansiosos por obtener su armadura. Él solo moría de ganas por ver al muchacho francés.

"Pasa algo, Milo?" preguntó Mu, él era su pareja en el enfrentamiento y no le estaba prestando la menor atención. "Te sientes mal?"

"No... no es... nada" musitó.

"La aguja escarlata. Cada aguijonazo representa una estrella de mi constelación y..."

"Y?" incitó Kile inclinándose hacía adelante para ver con claridad el rostro de su alumno. Su mirada estaba perdida en las paredes del Templo que nunca le habían llamado la atención en lo absoluto. "Milo...? estás... despierto?"

"Qué! Aaah, sí claro que sí. Entonces Zeus es el dios del cielo y soberano de los dioses olímpicos. Le gustan los pájaros, los días soleados y..." había dicho cada tontería tan rápidamente que a Kile le preocupó su estado de salud mental. Extendió un brazo para medir su temperatura momento en que Milo guardó silencio avergonzado.

"Disculpa, maestro... yo... no sé lo que me pasa..." confesó dejando caer su cabeza sobre la pila de libros que aumentaba cada semana sobre la mesa.

"Tal vez te he exigido demasiado últimamente. Vamos, ve a tomar un poco de aire."

"No, Kile. La verdad es que no..."

"Vamos, vamos, vamos. Te acompaño."

Ambos se sentaron en los últimos escalones del Templo. El sonido de grillos interrumpiendo nada más que al silencio incomodaron a Milo. Sabía que Kile querría hacerle preguntas y al no tener respuestas las deduciría el mismo cuando viera sus reacciones frente al caballero de acuario, al cual amaba con el alma sin saber su nombre.

En un acto que solo reflejó nerviosismo, Milo dejó crecer la uña peculiar en su dedo índice hasta alcanzar una longitud inimaginable. Disparó con rabia a los grillos que pudo capturar con la mirada.

"Milo..."

"Negaré cualquier cosa, maestro." Le aclaró groseramente. "Sé también que me he comportado de una manera extraña últimamente pero no quiere decir que..."

"No te estoy enjuiciando, necio." Dijo suavemente con la intención que Milo dejara de mirarlo con desconfianza y un sentimiento que nunca creyó ver en el; desprecio. "Ya pronto serás un adulto y es normal que empieces a tener ciertos tipos de problemas desde ahora."

"Problemas? Yo no tengo problemas! Te he dicho que no pasa nada, Kile." Milo se puso de pie. Le lastimaba haberle hablado de esa forma a su maestro por el alto y poco usual grado de confianza que ambos compartían. Pero nada, nada le habría apenado más que decirle: Maestro, creo que me enamoré. ¡Por todos los dioses...! Él iba a ser un caballero de Athena, no un homosexual mal comprendido.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en la del otro en una especie de duelo y confesiones silenciosas por segundos.

"Te querré siempre, pase lo que pase, podrás confiar en mi. Puede que me odies, puede que nunca lo hayas hecho, no me importa. Solo promete que no olvidarás recurrir a mí cuando tengas problemas, duerme bien." Imitó a Milo al ponerse de pie y justo cuando se dispuso entrar antes que su pupilo, detuvo sus pasos y con un brazo le indicó a Milo que también lo hiciera. Dos cosmos extraños se acercaban.

No eran enemigos, pero indiscutiblemente extraños.

"Maestro... qué...?"

"Es Olmawi, caballero de Acuario." Detalló lo último con un énfasis que pudo haber enojado a Milo en otra ocasión. Ahora sus órganos vitales habían dejado de funcionar y solo tenían vida y voluntad sus ojos que ansiaban reencontrarse con ese mar azul.

Los vieron salir del templo de Libra. La garganta de Milo no habría emitido sonido de haberlo querido y Kile bajó lenta y elegantemente los escalones para recibirlos.

"Solicito permiso al caballero guardián de este templo para poder cruzarlo" dijo Olmawi formalmente. Milo se juntó al lado de su maestro para encarar a Camus de frente. Quiso ver sus ojos¡Cómo deseó verlos! Pero los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro un poco inclinado le bloqueaban ese panorama. Entonces fue cuando su cerebro empezó a funcionar nuevamente.

La camiseta ajustada que vestía Camus estaba manchada de sangre, era negra, pero aún así un tono de color rojizo podía hacerse notar en su estomago. Kile también lo vio y arrugó las cejas.

"Es este tu pupilo?"

"Supongo que algún día será digno de serlo" respondió frotándose la sien. "Ahora, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, déjame entrar."

"El muchacho parece cansado y raquítico. Qué mal le has hecho?" cuando se dirigieron a él, Camus dio un respingo y alzó la vista. Sus ojos quedaron al descubierto y Milo sonrió a medias. Sí, ahora podía recordarlo como hubiese sido ayer, esos eran los mismos ojos. Algo menos brillantes y contaban con el defecto de unas notables ojeras bajo ellos pero esos eran y siempre serían los ojos que amó.

"No es de tu incumbencia defenderlo, caballero." Gruñó con una mirada asesina. "Ahora, si me disculpas..."

"Cómo te llamas?" y Olmawi heló al ver como Kile se dirigía a Camus. "Cómo te llamas, muchacho?"

"Yo..." Camus vio en los ojos de su maestro el estado en el que estaría más tarde si llegara a contestar esa pregunta en su presencia. "Yo..."

Kile le sonrió ampliamente con los ojos y Camus, al armarse de valor, dijo:

"Camus." Y vaya, se sintió extraño porque no había tenido la necesidad u oportunidad de presentarse ante otra persona en siete largos años, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. Frente al caballero de Escorpio y su atractivo pupilo que, por supuesto, siempre recordó vagamente. ¡Y cuando él le visitaba en forma de un recuerdo por las noches...Dioses! le sentó como una brisa fría en el desierto.

"Francés del demonio cuando te di el consentimiento de...!" gritó hecho una furia Olmawi volteándole el rostro con una cachetada. "Tú, aprendiz malagradecido y... Grrr maldición" terminó volviéndose para ver a Kile.

"Encárgate de tu pupilo, yo hago las cosas a mi manera." Kile desviaba eficazmente la aguja escarlata que mantenía su longitud en el dedo de Milo. "Según veo, necesita algo de disciplina."

"Disciplina voy a darle a sus..."

"Milo, ya basta!"

Al pasar a un lado de los dos guardianes de Escorpio, Camus había querido gritar, correr hacía ellos y llorar. Pero no, él era un aspirante a Caballero Dorado. Debía ser fuerte y entonces... y sólo entonces agradecería cada maltrato, cada golpe y cada grosería de Olmawi.

"Camus..." Milo le llamó en vano porque él no se volvió a verlo.

"Chico extraño, eh?" murmuró Kile dejándolo libre. "Debes acostumbrarte a esas cosas. No todos los maestros son como Narciso, Aioros, Shion... no, cada uno tiene su técnica de entrenamiento. Mantente sereno."

"Pero cómo puede llamarse _técnica de entrenamiento_? Ya viste como es!"

"Milo, él puede hacer lo que quiera. Es su pupilo. Buenas noches."

"Maestro..."

"Buenas noches, Milo."

"Ese viejo de Olmawi. No soporto ver como trata a Camus, Saga."

"Tómalo con calma. Mira, para algunos el entrenamiento es más complicado, sobre todo para los caballeros de hielo. Requieren de mucha preparación y disciplina. Te recomiendo que mantengas distancia."

"Pero no puedo, Saga... a veces yo..."

"Solo lograrás causarle problemas. Promete que no harás alguna tontería."

Después de pensarlo seriamente Milo respondió un vacilante. "Sí, seguro..."

Había evitado por todos los medios posibles acercarse a la onceava casa. La delicada conversación con Saga le hizo comprender que si realmente le importaba Camus entonces lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era mantenerse alejado de él.

Más de una vez esperó que los dos caballeros de hielo pasaran por su Templo pero ¡Qué sorpresa...! parecían no necesitar nada fuera de la casa de Acuario para vivir. Esto preocupaba bastante a Milo ya que no podía verlo, mucho menos hablarle para saber cómo estaba. Fue una tarde de primavera cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"Estoy seguro de que a mi maestro le encantará." Dijo Afrodita.

"Sí... espero que sí... oye, Afrodita. Crees que estén allí?" preguntó cuando se acercaban al Templo de Acuario.

"Claro. Raras veces los veo fuera, son muy extraños."

"Extraños...?"

"Aja, sabes? Todas las noches el muchacho..."

"Camus."

"Sí, él. Siempre se le ve golpeando un bloque de dos metros que parece estar hecho de hielo. Su maestro grita mucho, sobre todo en las noches... en una ocasión Narciso le ofreció a Camus un vaso de agua y este ni siquiera se atrevió en aceptarlo. ¡Y no es para menos...! tenias que ver la manera en que le mira ese loco. ¡Me asusta!"

"Ya veo... crees que será buena idea entrar? No quisiera incomodar..." Milo se detuvo justo antes de invadir el Templo de Acuario. "Te esperaré aquí, supongo que no lo tengo permitido."

"Vamos! A qué le temes...? te aseguró que no dirán nada, todo caballero tiene derecho a cruzar cualquier casa zodiacal para llegar a la propia." Recitó.

Milo miró la majestuosa y tentadora casa pero apartó la vista de inmediato. No, no, no y no.

"Te esperaré aquí, Afrodita. No tardes." Se sentó en las escaleras del Templo entre frustrado y ansioso por entrar. ¡Y por Zeus...! deseó con toda su alma seguir las pisadas de Afrodita que se oían resonar desde fuera para poder presentarse ante Camus.

"sesenta, sesenta y uno, sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres, sesenta y cuatro..." contaba esperando a por él pero el aprendiz de la última casa no regresaba. Se cansó de eso y una vez más siendo victima de las sensaciones molestas como la incomodidad, el deseo y la duda dejó crecer la longitud de su uña para disparar contra pequeñas piedras desafortunadas.

"De acuerdo, no tardaré." Repitió las palabras de Afrodita al despedirse con voz femenina. "Mentiroso, gracias a los dioses no estamos en el Tártaro porque siendo así..."

"Yo podría llevarte ahí de tan solo desearlo. Pero creo que el calor de este maldito país ya se parece bastante al Infierno." Dijo una voz tras él. Milo se tensó e hizo una mueca de dolor como esperando que las parcas cortaran el hilo de su vida en aquel instante. "Sabes que no deberías estar aquí sin tu maestro, muchacho." Replicó Olmawi acercándose. "Y ni él será bienvenido. No después de su atrevimiento."

"Aaah... pues..." Milo rascó su cabeza incitándole por una buena idea. "Usted sabrá que... eeeh..." el hombre mayor arqueó una ceja.

"Olvídalo ya. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con niños, Narciso me dijo que pasarías por aquí pero no que estarías husmeando cerca. La próxima vez no seré tan flexible, entendido? Ahora, lárgate." Sacudió su capa con elegancia y bajó las escaleras evitando a Milo. Pronto se perdió de vista al entrar en el templo de capricornio.

Se sintió infinitamente idiota después de las palabras de Olmawi. Había estado con el misterio de no poder entrar ni cruzar el Templo cuando pudo haberlo hecho perfectamente y así entonces... ¡Oh, Dioses!

Milo echó su cuerpo hacía atrás como solía hacerlo cuando contemplaba las estrellas con su maestro pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron atónitos, maravillados y sorprendidos no por la belleza del cielo precisamente.

"C-Camus..." se incorporó para quedar de rodillas frente al chico que le miraba sin una expresión definida en su rostro. Sus facciones parecían serenas y sus ojos tristes. "Camus... yo..." balbuceó sin saber por donde empezar. Camus alzó las cejas esperando escuchar algo coherente, pero nada.

Después de ordenar sus ideas Milo se presentó pausada y claramente. "Hola, mi nombre es Milo." Y extendió su mano. Camus la apretó suavemente y contestó.

"Como la isla?" habló en griego pero su asentó fue de tan... un simple y exquisito francés que desató una tormenta de pasión dentro de Milo.

"Sí, así es." Sonrió feliz de estar intercambiando palabras con él. Tanta era aquella felicidad que fue ahora cuando notó que seguía apretando su mano. Fría pero suave. "Lo siento, tienes manos suaves." Sacó sus pensamientos a flote familiarizándose ya con su presencia.

"En serio?" esta vez Camus dudó al hablar. Un tono de color distinto bajo sus ojos le hizo pensar a Milo que se había sonrojado. "Yo... creo que no lo sabía." Tartamudeó inclinando la mirada. Aaah... un solo pensamiento llegó hasta Milo. ¡Qué hermoso!


	2. Dos lágrimas

Pero salió rápidamente de ese mundo de fantasías lujuriosas y pensamientos amorosos cuando recordó que Afrodita podía regresar de un momento a otro y el tiempo era valioso.

"Cuando podré verte otra vez?" preguntó poniéndose de pie. Desde esa perspectiva más alta se veía mucho más adorable.

"Milo, la verdad, yo... no..."

"Milo! Disculpa la tardanza pero Narciso había perdido su..." se detuvo al ver a Camus. Afrodita le miró extrañado y se acercó para gruñir en el oído de Milo.

"Y ese? Sabes como es su maestro. Te hubiese encontrado aquí con él y te mata!" exclamó halándolo del brazo. Milo se despidió de Camus con un gesto de la mano y este le respondió vagamente antes adentrarse en su templo.

Al día siguiente, Kile rió antes de preguntarle a su discípulo si se celebraba algo especial. Este había estado toda la mañana entrenando aún cuando no se le había ordenado.

"No, nada especial." Respondió mientras esquivaba – radiante de alegría. – unos ataques fallidos de varios aspirantes a caballeros de plata. "Vamos, si a penas estamos comenzando!"

"Milo... estás..." uno de ellos respiró profundo antes de continuar. "Estás loco? Ya no puedo más!"

"Vagos, no aguantan nada!" se quejó dejando atrás la pila de chicos heridos para unirse a su maestro. "Me siento lleno de energía hoy. Podría leer todos los libros que quieras esta noche... podría recorrer más de mil veces las doce casas... podría desafiar al Olimpo y sus doce Dioses yo solo! Podría..." y siguió contando con los dedos hasta llegar al Templo de Escorpio.

"Aaah, maestro!" exclamó dejándose caer en la cama. "El Santuario nunca me había parecido un lugar tan mágico y encantador desde ayer al medio día."

Kile sólo pudo continuar riendo a espaldas de Milo mientras arrancaba un mes del calendario colgado en la pared.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente... ¿O era ya medio día cuando abrió los ojos pensando en Camus? Bien, no era de importancia la hora. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada considerando si seria buena idea levantarse, sabía que al hacerlo no toleraría la tentación del Templo de Acuario.

Bostezó intentando incorporarse pero al instante le azotaron una serie de dolores musculares. Los golpes y esfuerzos del día anterior los estaba sintiendo ahora.

"Malditos chiquillos de plata..." gruñó frotándose el cuello. Cuando se hubo desperezado del todo entró al baño dispuesto a darse una larga y reconfortante ducha.

"Maestro..." le llamó Milo a penas regresó al templo.

"Hmp?"

Milo jugó con sus pulgares antes de atreverse a proseguir."Verás... creo que... creo que necesito un favor."

"Un favor? Dime, nunca te he negado nada y nunca lo haré mientras esté a mi alcance." El muchacho rió nervioso.

Suspiro.

"Entonces supongo que no... lo siento, ya no sé lo que digo." 

"Milo...?" negó con la cabeza en respuesta haciendo un ademán de salir de allí inmediatamente, Kile lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro.

"Hay algo que quieras contarme?"

Milo mordió su labio inferior considerando en serio la opción de decírselo todo, tal vez sirviera de ayuda y de alguna manera no se sintiera tan solo con esa pequeña... _peculiaridad_.

"Algo sobre Olmawi...? Camus... tal vez..."

"Sí, por ahí va la cosa." Admitió halándose sus largos mechones de cabello húmedo. "Me está volviendo loco, Kile. Necesito contárselo a alguien!"

"Estoy enamorado de él, Narciso. Lo amo de veras." Murmuró Afrodita sonrojado. "Es tan atractivo, es tan..." suspiró entristeciendo su mirada. "No sé si esté bien. Por eso te lo cuento... porque tú lo sabes todo." Inclinó su cabeza en espera de alguna reprimenda pero él, Narciso, la sostuvo en alto con sus delgados dedos bajo la barbilla fina.

"No te avergüences, Afrodita. Crees que está mal sentir amor de amante por un chico? Por eso me lo has contado?"

Afrodita desvió su mirada.

"Ah, pequeño." Exclamó acariciándolo. "Tu maestro no lo sabe todo."

"Pero..."

"No lo sé todo, querido mío. Sólo sé que si tu amor es verdadero, te hará sentir feliz, te hará sentir vivo y sobre todas las cosas; capaz. Si no es así, mi dulce rosa, entonces será mejor que lo dejes."

"Qué quieres decir, maestro?"

"Que nadie tendrá derecho a decir que estás equivocado, hasta que tú mismo lo descubras" Narciso sonrió con ternura al encontrarse aun con los ojos confusos de su alumno. "Nadie tendrá derecho a decir que está mal mientras seas feliz. No lo olvides." Y besó su frente.

"Con que, es ese el problema?" susurró Kile. Milo había insistido en que se encerraran en la habitación para decirle aquello. Él asintió con el rostro hundido en el colchón de su cama, incapaz de permitirse ver directamente a su maestro.

"Estás seguro de que es realmente amor? Puede ser la primera impresión o..."

"Me gusta desde hace muchos años. Nos vimos en el puerto, me parece que no lo recuerda..." detalló, Kile casi no pudo entender lo que se ahogó en el juego de sabanas blancas.

"Ya veo." Suspiró. Milo sintió un peso a su lado y adivinó que se había sentado junto a él. "No vas a decirle?"

"Qué?" graznó levantando la cara de repente. "Qué dijiste?" insistió sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

"Que se lo debes decir. Nunca se sabe cuando será demasiado tarde, Milo. Háblale."

"Pero maestro... me presente ayer. No puedo ir hoy a decirle que lo amo."

"Te ves tan paciente y juicioso diciendo eso. Cómo quisiera que fueras tan sereno para apuntar antes de atacar y por fin acertar algunas de las agujas..." se lamentó negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

"Kile! Es sólo que para unas cosas hay que ser paciente y para otras no."

"El alumno instruyendo al maestro. Francamente, no creo que necesites mi ayuda con Camus. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer... como acabas de decirme, tendrás que saber esperar. El momento llegará, lo prometo."

"Sí... sí lo sé." Musitó dejándose caer con resignación en la cama. No volvió a salir en todo el resto del día y rechazó todo tipo de invitaciones y comidas. Su mente no dejó de girar en torno a Camus, se preguntó si toda aquella angustia sería compensada con creces algún día antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Kile suspiró rizando en su dedo el cabello rebelde regado sobre la cama. "Tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer por ti, hijo." Susurró al rostro placido.

"Buenos días, maestro. Lamento solicitarlo tan temprano." Saludó arrodillándose. El acto fue formal pero su esencia era de la habitual familiaridad que tenía con todos. O quizás, no con todos. Kile miraba el rostro cubierto por una mascara burlonamente, como si estuviese a punto de soltar una carcajada. Y no por él, si no por sus propias palabras.

"Descuida. Siempre es un placer recibirte, Kile. Hay algún problema?" dijo con un exquisito buen humor, tanto como el de Kile.

"Es sobre la misión en Europa. Debía partir temprano con el caballero de sagitario."

"Sí, lo recuerdo"

"Creo que Olmawi sería el más indicado. Estoy seguro de que será más útil que Aioros, Shion. No opaco sus habilidades... pero Olmawi como caballero de hielo, es preferible."

"Todo será como tu desees, Kile. Yo lo consiento, sin embargo estás seguro de que Olmawi podrá interrumpir su entrenamiento?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará, mientras tú se lo pidas."

"De acuerdo. Entonces que sea una orden del Patriarca." Aceptó con su suave voz. Kile se puso de pie deshaciendo la respetuosa reverencia.

"Gracias, con seguridad él y yo acabaremos con los invasores de fuego lo antes posible."

"Eso espero..." Murmuró Shion, se veía inquieto allí, sentado. "Kile...!" le llamó haciendo que este se detuviera, dándole la espalda. "Sean prudentes."

"Descuida, voy a regresar." Dijo simplemente, Shion no volvió a detenerlo.

"Dioses...! creo que dormí un siglo..." gimió Milo estirándose abiertamente.

Bostezo.

"Kile...! Kile?" llamó. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared, no era más de la una. Kile debía estar cerca. Estaba tan hambriento...

"Kile... Kile... Aaahrg! Afrodita, qué haces aquí!" exclamó cuando tropezó al salir de la habitación con el aprendiz de la última casa. Se apretó el pecho con una mano y jadeó un poco agitado por la sorpresa.

"Kile me envió para traerte algo de comer... lo siento." Afrodita, por su parte, se veía muy distante y distraído. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras retiró amablemente la canasta con panecillos, muslos de pollo, fresas con crema, leche... en fin, todo un banquete digno de dioses.

"Gracias, Afrodita. Oye, te ves mal... tal vez debas descansar un poco." Dijo entrecerrando la puerta.

"Sí, yo solo... yo solo... debo descansar... Espera, Milo!" reaccionó antes de que se cerrara completamente. "Kile te deja esta nota. No debo leerla, me parece. Adiós." Se despidió quedamente dejando la nota sobre la canasta.

"Chico raro." Murmuró dejando la carga sobre la mesa y abriendo la nota doblada por la mitad para leer rápidamente.

: _Olmawi y yo fuimos elegidos para una importante misión. No olvides leer el libro que nos prestó Narciso sobre Antares. No te preocupes, regresaré mañana al atardecer._  
Al terminar de leer, la despidió lejos y mordió raquítico una pieza de pan "Tonto Kile! irte dejándome una notita, ya no soy un niño y además no es la primera vez... JA!" se quejó con la boca llena. "Hmmmp... este sujeto sí que sabe cocinar...un momento!" dejó caer el alimento y gateó en el suelo buscando la carta. Al encontrarla la acercó tanto a su rostro que su nariz llegó a interponerse.

"Se fue! Se ha ido con la peste de nieve!" gritó. No pudo perder el tiempo comiendo ni bebiendo esas tonterías, aquella era su oportunidad para una visita furtiva.

Corrió dejándole polvo al polvo. Ignoró el saludo de Shura al cruzar su templo como alma que lleva el diablo y llegar exhausto al único templo que amaba ver o si quiera acercarse.

La oportunidad era tan irreal y aun así tan vivida, que temió perderla al despertar. ¡Por eso debía darse prisa!

"Camus! Camus, estás aquí!" dijo faltándole solo un poco para llegar a ser grosero. Iba a llamarlo una vez más pero se rindió ante sus pulmones que pedían aire a gritos. Miró a un lado, al otro... pero nada. Su excitación pudo haberse desvanecido antes de ver una puerta, se apresuró en abrirla.

Lo que vio, bien, no supo si esperarlo o no. Camus estaba sentado en el piso, con una sabana cubriendo todo su espectacular cuerpo del cuello hacía abajo y leía un muy grueso libro. Cuando Milo entró, inclinó la mirada hacía arriba. Parecía sorprendido y asustado.

"Milo, no deberías estar aquí." Dijo dejando caer el libro sobre sus piernas. "Si alguien le dice a Olmawi que viniste, me matará...!"

"Nadie dirá nada. Tu queridísimo maestro no está cerca, mínimo estará aquí mañana." Canturreó sentándose a su lado.

Suspiró por el amor, alegría y cansancio.

"Cómo estás?"

Camus no dejó de mirarlo, atónito. ¿Podía haber un hombre realmente capaz de cruzar una línea tan peligrosa por hacerle esa simple pregunta? Parpadeó varias veces en un instante sin poder creerlo.

"Eh?"

"Hmp? Bueno, no importa." Milo recogió el libro que había caído hace unos momentos. Lo ojeó rápidamente. "Vaya, realmente leerás todo esto...?" Camus asintió. 

"Oh!" exclamó Milo y su rostro empezó a tornarse pensativo. Guardó silencio por un largo rato y miró a Camus con seriedad.

"Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?" preguntó en un susurro como si la proposición fuera sacrilegio.

"Me gustaría, me gustaría pero no tengo permitido salir..."

Milo arrugó las cejas y objetó. "Qué cosas dices...! no te preocupes ahora, te prometo que no pasará nada."

Los ojos de Camus brillaron y colocó su mano en el extremo de la sabana, haló de ella para descubrir su abdomen rodeado por vendas humedecidas por la sangre fresca. "A veces no puedo aguantarlo, Milo." Murmuró. Milo tomó la mano temblorosa que buscaba aferrarse a algo. "Siempre... siempre es el mismo dolor...yo realmente intento ser lo que él quiere que sea, pero no lo entiendo..."siguió turbado. Milo escuchó sus desdichadas palabras con atención, luego le pidió que no continuara.

"Ahora no estás en Siberia, Camus..." susurró inclinándose hacía adelante, hablando solo para él. "Ahora estás conmigo. Nada malo va a pasar" y sus palabras fueron tan sinceras y tan seguras de poder llegar a ser verdades, que Camus aceptó su ayuda para ponerse de pie.

"Gustas? " le preguntó alcanzándole un suculento muslo de pollo. Notó que toda esa comida no podía ser para una sola persona. Tal vez Kile tuviera algo que ver, pensó. Sonrió viendo a Camus comer en silencio. ¡Qué lindo!

Su hambre ya había desaparecido, para él era suficiente mirarlo así, tan tímido pero feliz. Decidió hablar cuando Camus suspiró con abandono al terminar su vaso de leche.

"No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude comer así, Milo. Gracias." Dijo. "Milo... Milo me escuchas?"

"Sí..." Milo evitó suspirar o por lo menos abalanzarse sobre él y comérselo. "Fue un placer." Terminó apartando con el pulgar algunas migas en los labios de Camus.

Camus se sonrojo, avergonzó y asustó, todo a la vez. Sostuvo con fuerza la muñeca de Milo y la alejó de él. "Milo, creo que... ya es hora de que-" quería decir que debía irse, debía evitar cometer la locura de dejar salir a flote alguno que otro de sus sentimientos más ocultos. Por lo menos alejarse de él era una buena forma de no avivar el fuego, a nadie le gustan los incendios. Milo le silenció con una propuesta.

"Te gustaría salir conmigo?" Los ojos de Camus automáticamente se abrieron de par en par.

"Qué...?"

Milo le miró con dulzura y replicó. "Dar un paseo. Te gustaría?" explicó mejor. En algún lugar de su mente adivinó que Camus tal vez había entendido otra cosa.

"Un paseo dijiste?"

"Claro! Vamos, es muy temprano para estar encerrado. Regálame este día." Camus nunca le respondió pero no opuso resistencia a la mano en su espalda que lo empujó hasta las afueras del Santuario.

"Milo, realmente no creo que esto esté bien..." dijo sin pasar por alto la mirada de advertencia que Saga le dedicó únicamente al escorpión cuando les vio salir. Este rió pasando el brazo por su espalda.

"No hagas caso, cree ser el señor perfecto que todo lo ve, todo lo sabe y todo lo huele. Yo creo en lo que quiero y lo que siento." le contó cuando empezaban a subir una inclinada colina mucho más allá del Santuario.

"Ah, sí?" contestó tomando muy en serio su manera de ver las cosas. "Y cómo es eso?"

"Pues..." Milo pensó bien antes de contestar. "Todo es como respirar. Escucha con atención, tú podrías dejar de respirar verdad? Pero pronto tu cerebro te obligará a hacerlo por falta de oxigeno."

"Eeeh-" no sabía que decir sobre su extrañísima e incomprensible explicación, fue él mismo Milo quien lo salvó de la bochornosa situación riendo.

"El truco está en hacer lo que creas que está bien. Creo que está bien venir aquí contigo, estuvo bien buscarte, conocerte... está bien porque me siento muy feliz, Camus. Me gusta estar contigo." Dijo en un tono de voz muy intimo. Ambos detuvieron la caminata, Milo más que dispuesto a cumplir su filosofía al pie de la letra y Camus sin saber qué esperar.

"Te gusta estar conmigo, Camus? Si estás muy cansado podríamos regresar. Vendríamos otro día y..."

"No, Milo." Le cortó Camus y fue cuando por primera vez, le vio sonreír. "Quiero seguir." Milo deslizó sus ojos de el rostro hermoso frente a él hasta su estomago.

"Pero... te duele?" susurró con seriedad, su mirada estaba algo angustiada.

"Ya no me duele."

"Camus..."

"En serio! No duele." Repitió sonriendo más ampliamente. ¡Ah, qué bonita su mirada brillando más aún que el sol iluminando a los lejos el imponente Santuario con sus doce casas.!

"Bueno, andando entonces." Continuaron caminando y, sinceramente Camus empezaba a preguntarse hasta cuando. El Santuario hacía más de diez minutos se había perdido de vista y ellos no dejaban de caminar por senderos, subir y subir más colinas. Todo alrededor era muy lindo pero aún así.

"Falta poco. No me digas que tienes miedo! Aaah, Camus. Lo monstruos no existen."

"Sí, sé que no pero..." la risa de Milo le interrumpió una vez más.

"Me imagino a Olmawi saliendo de algún pantano. Eso sí me asustaría! Te imaginas? Con esa capa y todo!" Camus ladeó reprobatoriamente su cabeza. Ese escorpión loco pero encantador e increíblemente sexy acabaría enloqueciéndolo.

"Hey, mira. Aquí es." Avisó saliendo de la espesura del bosque que habían estado cruzando. Todo a la vista era una gran extensión de pasto muy largo compartiendo espacio con algunas bonitas flores silvestres. En el centro un lago de agua cristalina – bastante tentadora – les dio la bienvenida junto con un gran cedro a su lado que creaba un espectacular reflejo decorando la superficie con florecillas blancas desprendidas.

"Descuida. El agua está mucho más tibia que la del Océano Glacial." Le dijo a sus sorprendidos ojos.

"Milo... esto es... esto es... es hermoso!" musitó disfrutando la brisa reconfortante en su cuello sudoroso. "Nunca esperé ver un lugar así, nunca." Replicó como un claro agradecimiento, terminó volteándose para ver a Milo.

Su sorpresa fue tal al ver que este empezaba a quitarse la playera, luego los zapatos y luego...

"Qué...?" Milo observó minuciosamente cada facción turbada en su rostro. "Ah! Entiendo. No sabes nadar?" preguntó en broma pues supo perfectamente a qué se debía su estado.

"No... digo sí! Es sólo que..."

"Estoy jugando, Camus!" exclamó despidiendo su camiseta lejos y acercándose a él. "Creíste que sería fácil ver mi escultural cuerpo en todo su esplendor?" bromeó subiéndose los pantalones que empezaban a deslizarse cada vez más hacía abajo.

"Sí..." Camus fingió sonreír en entendimiento. "Qué gracioso."

"Quieres nadar?" continuó Milo. ¿Iba demasiado rápido? Hmmp... tal vez pensaría en eso al día siguiente, no ahora. Su entusiasmo disminuyó gradualmente por los ojos fijos semejantes a un mar inquieto por la tormenta. Le recordó mucho más a un conejo antes de ser cazado. Relajó su rostro, también su sonrisa y dijo con una voz algo más ronca de lo habitual.

"Te duele?" su pregunta fue precedida por una mirada rápida en su estomago. "Es eso, Camus?" el chico inseguro negó con su cabeza. Milo no pasó desapercibido sus par de labios... tan temblorosos y a la vez tentadores! Nunca antes se había sentido tan enamorado. Amaba todo en Camus. Hasta sus ojos – habitualmente. – tranquilos y serios empezaron a parecerle el lenguaje más expresivo del mundo.

"Entonces deja que te ayude." Dijo en voz baja el hombre más alto. Se situó tras él y lentamente le ayudó con la tarea de desprenderse la camiseta. Milo tuvo que ver sus bien trabajados músculos antes de volver a preocuparse por el vendaje. "Voy a quitarlo. No es bueno usarlo todo el día o sí?" continuó con algo más de humor.

"Milo, deberías dejarlo así no sea que..." balbuceó soportando el placer que fue ser rodeado por esos dos brazos de acero dispuestos a cuidarlo. Suspiró cuando Milo lo desenvolvió de su abdomen.

"Esto se ve muy bien. No es nada grave." Dijo y tenía razón, ya casi no había rastro en su cuerpo de heridas causadas por Olmawi. Se estremeció al imaginar cuando todo cambiara, cuando Olmawi volviera y le obligara a golpes romper ese muro de hielo.

"Camus..." pronunció el nombre con dulzura infinita cuando tomó su mano. "Ahora estás conmigo. Prometí que nada malo pasaría."

"Sí." Fue su respuesta dejándose llevar hasta la orilla del lago. Ahora de cerca notó que era mucho, muy profundo. Ambos vieron sus reflejos frente a ellos.

Milo rió solo para él, pensando que hasta se veían bien juntos.

"Oye, Camus." Dijo mirándolo de frente. "Te gustaría casarte conmigo?"

"Cómo!" graznó poniendo los ojos como platos. Milo rió más atronadoramente cuando lo empujó dejándolo caer de espaldas al agua. Cuando Camus salió jadeante a la superficie encontró a el muy chistoso frente a él riendo a carcajadas. Con que Milo quería jugar no?

"Por qué hiciste eso!" gritó apenas haciendo presión en su cuello.

"Hacer qué?" preguntó. Camus pudo olvidar responder viendo lo sensual que lucía simplemente así, con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo entero brillando a la luz del sol.

"Me dejaste caer! Se supone que ibas a cuidarme!"

"Aaah... entonces es eso!" exclamó sin darle importancia. "Creí que era sobre la propuesta de matrimonio. Si aún lo dudas, va en serio."

"Tonto, no es eso a lo que me refiero!" estalló muy lejos de estar enojado, la verdad, estaba disfrutando de todo eso. Soltó su cuello para hundirlo completamente tomándolo de sus largos cabellos.

"Eso no me gustó!" le contraatacó antes de que este lograra escapar de él. Y vaya... Camus, ni el mismo Milo se habían divertido tanto alguna vez. A la vez, por supuesto, pudieron explorarse e interactuar de una manera en la que nunca antes habían podido hacerlo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo entre risas y salpicaduras de agua. ¿Quién diría que serían dos de los futuros y muy estrictamente seleccionados caballeros dorados? Camus se dio por vencido en la orilla donde estaban de pie uno frente al otro. El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el fondo ofreciendo un cuadro perfecto para el aficionado.


	3. Tres lágrimas

Milo aún victima de una respiración muy agitada lo atrajo hacía sí con una mano en su cintura, esto a Camus no le sorprendió, de hecho... lo estuvo esperando! Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando Milo dejó su mano cálida y al mismo tiempo empapada sobre el ya muy consentido.

"Eres precioso..." susurró varonilmente en su oído. Al instante terminó de rodearlo con ambos brazos en un abrazo más fuerte que el muro de hielo. Camus le respondió recostando la cabeza en su hombro. "Este fue el mejor día de mi vida, sabes?..." continuó acariciando su espalda. "Me gustas mucho."

"Tú también me gustas, Milo." Correspondió. Su pudor había sido ahogado y muerto totalmente hace muchas horas atrás en ese lago. Era, por lo practico, casi imposible creer que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por él, por Camus. Pero es que en ese momento, cuando era fuertemente estrechado contra el pecho ancho y mojado, propiedad de ese rostro hermoso que le miraba y el cuerpo que por más de dos horas había estado tocándolo... dioses, se sintió capaz de hacer la mayor locura. Bien, no le declararía la guerra al Olimpo como dijo Milo... pero casi!

"Te quiero." Agregó el escorpión tomándolo por los hombros para ver su rostro. "Creo que te he querido desde aquel día." Esta vez creyó terminar su parte pero dio un beso húmedo a su mejilla enrojecida por la emoción. No solo conformándose con esto, siguió el camino de las gotas de agua que bajaban tan rápido como sus caricias hasta su ombligo, absorbiendo todas y cada una de las perlas de rocío que continuaban deslizándose. De rodillas, frotó su mejilla contra la piel suave decorada con nada más que la esencia de _su_ Camus.

"Te quiero, mi amor." Gimió lamiendo lentamente la zona. "Te quiero."

Camus únicamente pudo susurrar el nombre del escorpión perdido en su propio placer. "Milo... bésame en los labios" Milo, por supuesto, algo asombrado por la propuesta... pero ni discutirlo, también muy honrado! Le obedeció besando primero su barbilla. Camus tomó el rostro sudoroso entre sus manos fijando esos labios apetitosos donde los quiso, sobre los suyos.

A pesar de no saber mucho de besos, el francés siguió su instinto primero permitiendo que él lo besara, y luego exigiendo más de esa boca dejando pronto muy lejos a Milo. ¡Y qué sensación! Sentir como se robaba la esencia de ese chico... de ese chico tan adorable, justo, gentil, apuesto y futuro caballero dorado de la octava casa a penas dos Templos de distancia del suyo... ¡Qué afortunado fue!

"Ah... Camus..." Milo se dejó caer con cuidado en el sitio menos profundo halándolo sobre él.

"Disculpa por haberte empujado así cuando llegamos. No recordé tu herida allí..." dijo seriamente apartando los cabellos que goteaban sobre su cara. "Solo quise sentirte cerca, no me atrevía a decirte nada por eso yo—"

"No importa, Milo. Amé ese momento tanto como tú." Susurró acostándose completamente sobre él. Milo lo acurrucó más cómodamente entre sus brazos y suspiraron sincronizadamente mirando el cielo con ese curioso color con el que El Dios de todo lo que no toca la tierra juega a veces, el color que se pareció tanto al color azul oscuro de los ojos de Camus.

A Milo nunca antes le parecieron tan hermosas las estrellas.

"Espero que te hayas divertido tanto como yo." Su tono de voz fue bajo y calmado. Se contuvo a hacer cualquier caricia, cualquier gesto, cualquier cosa que delatara lo que habían estado haciendo ahora que se encontraban en la onceava casa del Santuario. Si alguien descubría aquello... ninguno quiso pensar en lo que pasaría luego, a pesar de todo, acordaron guardar silencio. "Camus..." replicó como si la abstinencia se le hiciera imposible.

"Te amo." Susurró el aludido tan, pero tan suavemente que solo pudo escucharle el viento que llevó el mensaje hasta Milo. "Nunca podré agradecerte... ese momento, el lago, las flores... todo fue perfecto."

Milo curvó sus labios convirtiendo los miembros carnosos en una sonrisa hermosa. "Tú hiciste de ese lugar algo perfecto, Camus." Dijo humilde cuando apretó su mano. La tensión que sintieron, las ganas de estar mucho, mucho más cerca del otro, de abrazarse, besarse como en la vera del lago... fue... difícil... pero...

"Será mejor que me vaya." Gimió frotando la nariz con la suya al frente. "No podemos... aquí no."

Camus asintió a la idea inteligente cuando este se separó de él.

"Au revoir, mon amant."

"Buenas noches." Contestó Milo caminando hacía su Templo, sabiendo que Camus no le había quitado la mirada de encima hasta perderlo de vista en el Templo de Capricornio donde sus guardianes ya dormían profundamente.

Suspiro.

Camus despidió su camiseta húmeda a algún rincón de la oscura habitación.

"Au revoir, mon amant..." repitió sus propias palabras dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama. "Adiós, amado mío." Puso las dos manos juntas en su pecho, más específicamente, sobre su corazón. Temiendo que este explotara o se desprendiera de él en busca de Milo. "Cómo desearía regresar a Francia... y llevarte conmigo, Milo. Mi amante."

Más allá, entrando a su Templo, Milo no cabía en su alegría cuando abrió la puerta de un manotazo y saltó a la cama olvidando las constantes advertencias de su maestro sobre quitarse los zapatos. Colocó sus brazos bajo la cabeza que apuntaba hacía arriba, con su par de ojos perdidos y su mente rememorando la fresca sensación, el río, las flores, los besos, las caricias, Camus...

Con un dedo recorrió sus labios de un extremo a otro, imaginando que era él quien los besaba, quien los poseía y a quien en efecto pertenecían.

"Donde estaban?" preguntó una voz suave desde la puerta. Detuvo cualquier acción para regresar al mundo del Santuario, el entrenamiento y los caballeros. Se incorporó reconociendo la voz de Afrodita. "Donde estaban?" insistió el chico abrazando una gran cantidad de rosas contra su pecho. No parecía molesto, solo curioso.

"Pues, en... ningún lado."

"El Oasis de Narciso no es ningún lado. No estuvo bien ir sin su consentimiento." Continuó acercándose a la cama donde Milo le veía con poco interés. Se dejó caer de nuevo, esta vez sobre una almohada.

"No digas tonterías. Siempre ha estado bien ir, con o sin su permiso." Respondió mirándole de reojo. "Y ya me está cansando tu mañita de entrar sin tocar, uno de estos días vas a matarme de un susto." Después de un breve lapso de silencio, supuso que Afrodita ya debía haberse ido, pero seguía allí de pie, observándole demasiado apacible.

"Estaba preocupado por ti. Pudiste avisar, entonces yo no..."

"Sé cuidarme perfectamente bien yo solo, Afrodita." Milo le atacó porque empezaba a exasperarlo. "Tú eres quien viola las reglas entrando aquí sin permiso, vete."

"Pero...Milo..."

"Qué parte de VETE es la que no entiendes!" bramó. El cuerpo de Afrodita se estremeció ante sus palabras, sus pupilas se contrajeron dejando asomar lagrimas bajo ellas. Todas las rosas cayeron a sus pies, haciéndolo parecer alguna especie de hermosa estatua adorada por miles de mortales que veneraban su belleza haciéndole ofrendas.

Milo pudo olvidar lo enojado que estaba viendo tanta belleza y fragilidad en una sola persona. En algún pequeño lugar de su corazón supo que no había sido justo... y no lo fue, verdad?

"Afrodita, no quise..."

"No, está bien." Musitó dándole la espalda. "Tienes razón. No debería... no debería estar aquí." Las últimas palabras pudieron haber sido hechas pasar por sollozos muy fácilmente. Olvidando la carga que había dejado caer, cerró la puerta sin la mínima delicadeza y sus pasos largos se perdieron inmediatamente fuera a la habitación.

"Dioses..." se dijo. "Qué sensible es." Reprochó sus actos consigo mismo durante horas. De acuerdo, el Oasis de Narciso era considerado un lugar sagrado. No se le permitía a cualquiera bañarse allí solo porque sí, pero... aún siendo así, por qué continuaba pensando en eso? Estaba arrepentido?

"No!" exclamó. "Claro que no..." el sueño empezó a invadirlo rápidamente, pero no dejó de pensar en el tema antes de caer profundamente dormido. Si Camus no estaba arrepentido, entonces él tampoco lo estaría. Después de todo, qué hubo en ese lago más que besos y caricias? No se había atrevido a tomarlo, no siendo la primera cita. Pero los besos y las caricias... eran sacrilegio? Cuál sería la pena para un caballero que se le descubriera con otro? "Vaya..." a él no le importó perder su orgullo de hombre, su vida y su sueño de ser un Caballero Dorado pero... qué tal Camus?

Durmió con la ansiedad de correr a la velocidad de la luz en sus sueños únicamente para preguntarle.

"Despierta ya, vago." La frase fue seca y odiosa.

"Hmmp... Saga? Qué hora es?" no pudo reconocer su voz más ronca de lo usual.

"Hora de despertar." Respondió buscando ropa limpia en el único armario de la habitación. "Kile me agradecerá que no te haya dejado dormir hasta más de las dos cuando regrese."

"Son las dos! He dormido menos de diez horas! Deberían ser doce..." gimió arropándose hasta el último mechón de cabello. La luz incomoda de la mañana le impedía recobrar el sueño.

"Un aspirante a armadura dorada no debería tener ese desorden en su horario. Cuando tenía tu edad, no solía corretear a las tres de la madrugada por los alrededores del Santuario con..." la oración parecía haber sido estudiada durante horas.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron como platos bajo la oscuridad falsa que le dieron el conjunto de sabanas. Él lo sabía?

"Por qué, Milo?"

"De qué hablas... yo no..." quería negarlo todo, no quería verse como un arrogante incapaz de cumplir sus promesas a Saga. Su mentira fue callada por los brazos ágiles del caballero dorado que lo halaron con brusquedad fuera de la cama y lo alejaron algunos varios centímetros del suelo tomándolo del cuello.

"Prometiste que no intentarías ninguna estupidez! Sabes los problemas que podrá tener Camus si Olmawi llega a enterarse de que lo llevaste a ese lugar tan... restringido! No me escuchaste, Milo. Creí que serías más inteligente, pero me equivoqué. Ahora no eres el pequeño optimista y trabajador que conocí alguna vez, ahora que eres hombre... no lo sé, no sé como llamarte después de saber lo que hiciste en el Oasis de Narciso, corromper la mente de..."

"Cállate, Saga! Tú no sabes nada, nada!" gritó empujándolo lejos de él. "Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, no quiero que nadie más se entrometa en lo nuestro, no voy a tolerarlo!"

"Terco..." susurró este despidiendo hacía él algunas prendas de vestir que Milo no se molestó en atajar. "Habrían tenido muchos problemas de no haber sido yo quien los viera. De acuerdo, dejaré que te golpees contra la pared. Solo entonces, lamentarás haber hecho lo que hiciste."

Milo aún se frotaba el cuello, en la zona donde le dolía el agarre tenaz de Saga cuando el hombre más alto salió de la habitación rápido y sin mirar atrás. Cómo pudo haber sido que Saga se enterara? Bien, era un caballero audaz... pero de la rabia al ver como alguien querido violaba una norma a atacarlo así? Las cosas se veían mucho más graves de lo que parecían.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Kile. Era el único que le escuchaba y comprendía sin imponer las reglas sin sentido de Saga. Su maestro era más humano, estuvo seguro de que cuando llegara le diría que todo estaría bien, que lo comprendía pues alguna vez también conoció el amor...

Y es que si Kile regresaba, Olmawi lo haría con él, así que prefería su demora al bienestar de tenerlo cerca.

Tenerlo cerca...

Dioses, ciertamente el caballero de Escorpio fue una figura paterna para él desde siempre. Ahora que – prácticamente – su entrenamiento había concluido, no lo necesitaría más... y de hecho ahora, no lo necesitaba en cuanto a técnicas de combate se refiere. Pero ese tonto Kile... nunca le pudo enseñar algo sobre el amor? Bueno, qué podía reprocharle él? Más amor no pudo haberle profesado en siete larguísimos años.

Tal vez su estimadísimo maestro pudiera hablar con Saga, apaciguarlo, decirle que era normal amar... a cualquier persona, siendo indiferente al sexo o situación de esta.

Luego llegó Afrodita de algún lugar lleno de rosas en su corazón, era tierno, guapo, agradable... no había motivo para tratarlo como lo hizo la noche anterior. Así que, disculparse con él debía estar entre sus quehaceres. Pero por supuesto, antes que nada, debía ver a Camus mientras pudiera.

_Obsesión? No es esa una forma aún más poderosa de amar?_

En el Templo de la vasija, Camus golpeaba, incesante ese bloque de hielo que se mantuvo intacto desde el día en que llegó con Olmawi a Grecia. Eso tuvo que ser lo más duro y poderoso que haya tenido frente así jamás, cada vez que Olmawi lo astillaba con un mínimo esfuerzo era realmente admirable.

Entonces ¿Por qué a él le costó tanto trabajo? ¿Qué le sobraba a Olmawi y de qué carecía él?

"Camus!" escuchó su nombre y, antes de poder reaccionar ya había sido asaltado por un cuerpo más pesado que lo aprisionó por detrás. "Gracias a los dioses Olmawi aún no llega..."

"Creí que estaría esperándote toda la tarde, Milo." Contestó acariciando parte del cabello ajeno que se regó a ambos lados de sus hombros.

"No me dejaste dormir bien. Eres insaciable hasta en mis sueños." Camus se estremeció al contacto húmedo en su oído. Milo lo notó y le dio la vuelta para encararlo de frente, entonces continuó más seriamente:

"Es difícil dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que me volveré loco cuando la peste blanca regrese y no podamos vernos." Sus palabras se oyeron como un murmuro lejano.

"Por una parte tienes razón, pero..."

"Pero?"

"Cuando seamos caballeros nos veremos todos los días!" le animó apoyando su cuerpo en el hielo.

"Y las noches...?" quiso añadir Milo dejando una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Camus, dejándole sin salida.

"A toda hora. Siempre nos veremos." Afirmó empujándolo sin éxito, por lo que optó responder el suave beso que recibía en los labios.

"Hmmp..." gimió Milo tratando de romper el beso. "Qué frío!" apartó sus manos y las frotó mientras Camus tuvo la necesidad de reír. "Para qué demonios tienen esa cosa? No saben que venden adornos muchos más bonitos y normales en el pueblo?" seguía ahora sacando calor de sus pulmones para llevarlos hasta sus palmas. "Es una locura!"

Cuando por fin dejó de reír, Camus explicó con paciencia:

"Es un ataúd de hielo. Dicen que pocos serian capaces de romperlo, Olmawi suele hacerlo muy a menudo pero..."

"Para ti no es así de simple, verdad?" Milo completó la frase levantando el rostro que Camus había inclinado avergonzado por su debilidad. "Estoy seguro de que pronto lo dejarás muy atrás, algún día será deporte romper esa... cosa." Al recibir una tímida sonrisa como respuesta, Milo se acercó ahora al ataúd apuntándole con su aguja escarlata y despidió cuatro aguijonazos que solo produjeron un par de rasguños.

"Genial!" dijo Milo mirando su obra de cerca. "Quien lo diría? Y se supone que yo sería capaz de perforar cualquier cosa... hmmmp..." desvió su mirada pensativo. "Creo que no serás el único frustrado aquí."

"Hiciste más de lo que yo he podido hacer en años. Soy un asco..."

"Vamos, mi vida! No me digas que lo único que hace un caballero de hielo es romper bloquecillos? Para algo ya existen maquinas. Es mas, te apuesto que si lo hiciéramos rodar por las escaleras del Santuario no se verá tan resistente el desgraciado..." Esta vez sí logró arrancarle una sonrisa genuina del rostro. "Muéstrame lo que sabe hacer un caballero de hielo. Claro...! a parte de presumir lo hermoso que es."

"Pues, yo... yo puedo moldear el hielo y hacer algunas figuras... un ataúd incluso." Dijo sonando casi modesto.

"Moldear hielo? Haz algo, enséñame!"

"Pero Milo..."

"Ustedes." Los dos se dieron la vuelta alarmados, era Afrodita. "Permiso." Terminó de decir suavemente. Caminó esquivando la mirada de los dos chicos aliviados. Cuando finalmente salió del Templo de Acuario, Camus comentó:

"Creo que no le caigo bien. No cuando estoy cerca de ti."

"No! Ha de ser solo tu imaginación." Negó acariciándole el cabello con ternura. "Oye, Camus..." empezó a decir como el que no quiere la cosa. Quería estar con él y disfrutar el tiempo que pasarían juntos al máximo. "Saldrás conmigo esta tarde?"

"Yo... no lo sé, Milo. Se supone que Olmawi llegaría hoy."

"Y aún no llega. Es posible que él ni Kile regresen... hoy!" se apresuró a corregir cuando Camus arqueó una ceja. "Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, tal vez se retrasen."

"Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto. Me regalarás éste día?""Lo dudas?"

Y así, una vez más, Camus pudo olvidar las consecuencias que le traería ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba. No sólo pudo olvidar a Olmawi y sus castigos, también olvido completamente las reglas que debía seguir un aspirante a caballero dorado, tampoco está demás resaltar... la noción del tiempo. Ésta vez Milo no se había atrevido a llevarlo al Oasis de Narciso, y le explico las razones, pero no fue ese un motivo para no divertirse. En el pueblo, apretando su mano, Milo le llevo a los lugares más hermosos e interesantes que haya visto nunca. Probaron todo tipo imaginable de comidas extrañas como bebieron la misma cantidad de líquidos exóticos.

En algún momento quiso decir que ya era hora, que sus maestros podían regresar en cualquier momento, pero supo que a Milo no le hubiese importado. Y fue tan obvia su indiferencia hacía aquel detalle, que incluso, cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse matizando de naranja el cielo, insistió en que se quedaran un rato más.

"Te gusta?" susurró a su oído. Ambos sentados en la rama gruesa de un árbol alto observaban embelesados el atardecer. Camus asintió buscando acomodo sobre sus caderas.

"Es precioso." Contestó más apropiadamente cuando recostó su mejilla en el pecho de Milo. _Pero no tanto como tú_. pensó jugando con su remera.

"Te amo, bonito." Camus sonrió y besó su cuello. "Cómo te amo...!" replicó permitiéndose recibir cualquier tipo de caricia.

"Yo también. Te amo mucho, Milo." Los dos se miraron a los ojos con dulzura tratando de distinguir su propio amor reflejado en los ojos claros del otro. "No conseguiría mi vida sin ti." La simple oración causó estragos en lo más profundo de Milo. Tenía sobre sus muslos al chico que amaba, a un hombre bello que le decía lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía, cuanto dependía de ella para seguir adelante. Nunca antes creyó haberse sentido tan... conmovido?


	4. Cuatro lágrimas

"Milo..." llamaron los labios de Camus a escasos centímetros de los suyos. "Ten." Milo sostuvo el objeto frío que Camus dejó en sus manos.

"Una rosa? Oye, esto es mucho mejor!" exclamó mirando su arte de cerca. "Mucho mejor que el feo ataúd... incluso mejor que las de Afrodita. Puedo quedármela?"

"Claro. La hice para ti."

Milo le agradeció con un profundo beso antes de decirle que ahora sí, tenían que regresar. Los dos habían tenido días inolvidables, cortos, pero inolvidables. ¿De qué podían quejarse? Ya después, cuando fueran liberados del Santuario, comenzarían una nueva vida. Ellos dos, solos y juntos. Y si sus amigos les daban la espalda... ¿Qué podría importarles? Se sentirían bendecidos con la soledad que compartirían. Harían lo que quisieran, en cualquier día, hora, año... ya nada importaría.

Les gustaba hablar de esas cosas, aunque sabían lo pronto que era, gozaban imaginándose juntos en un futuro, ver sus sueños realizados... todo.

"Supongo que no volveremos a salir en mucho tiempo." Susurró y acto seguido besó su mejilla. "No me extrañes demasiado, de acuerdo?"

"Me costará trabajo no hacerlo. Pero está bien, Milo. Mientras nos amemos, todo estará bien sin importar que nos separen."

"No dejes de amarme entonces." Murmuró en su oído apretando con urgencia sus manos siempre frías. "Yo no dejaré de amarte, Camus."

Camus le miró como si quisiese guardar en su memoria eternamente, su semblante angustiado diciendo su nombre con ternura.

Suspiró.

"Milo..." y ese nombre surgió de sus labios como un reflejo involuntario. No dijo nada más permitiendo que los labios de su chico se unieran con los suyos deseosos por ser humedecidos lo más pronto posible. "Hmm..." gemía siendo empujado mansamente contra una columna.

Milo aún sostenía entre sus dedos la rosa de hielo. Muy fría, sí. Pero con una belleza que... es difícil describir con palabras, pensó. Y así era él, Camus. No podría parecerse mas a una rosa de hielo. Se sorprendió cuando Camus mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, pidiéndole que saliera de su mundo lleno de pensamientos y siguiera besándole. Le complació dándole un beso feroz, como él lo había pedido.

Y fue tan peligroso, tan delicado hacer eso en una de las casas zodiacales, en plena tarde, expuestos a ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, que se hacia mucho más excitante y placentera su unión. Se valoraba tanto como se disfrutaba más.

Pronto Milo sintió el miembro erecto de su acompañante imponerse ante su cuerpo. Dioses...

El deseó sentirlo. Deseó poseerlo y lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo lugar, pero... un hombre carraspeo, anunciando su llegada tras ellos.

"Kile...!" el alma de Milo huyó a otro lugar cuando su maestro se detuvo para verlos. En sus brazos, llevaba con facilidad a un Olmawi profundamente inconsciente. Un hilito de sangre le nacía de la sien hasta caer al suelo.

Camus le empujó lejos, alisando hacía abajo su camiseta que empezaba a alcanzar la altura de su pecho. "Kile... yo... puedo explicarlo!" jadeó acercándose. En ese momento no le importaron las abundantes heridas de su querido maestro ni la dificultad que había tenido al caminar hasta allí, ni siquiera el hecho de que cargara protectoramente el cuerpo de Olmawi. Ahora le preocupaba lo que él vio

"Basta, Milo." Dijo en voz baja, el aprendiz no supo descifrar su estado de animo a través de esas palabras. Fueron tan carentes de algún sentimiento. "No pierdas tu tiempo explicándome algo que creo, habló por sí mismo."

"Por favor, Kile, por favor..." replicaba una y otra vez. Era tan terrible sentir que de algún modo había traicionado su confianza. Bien, tal vez Kile podía pasar por alto que su discípulo visitara al aspirante de acuario. Pero de ese nivel a...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Kile le hizo un lado para llegar hasta Camus. Su autocontrol al recibir la mirada profunda y severa de Kile fue impresionante. "Tu maestro fue muy valiente, muchacho." Dijo, y Camus parpadeo, demasiado apacible y al no responder, Kile agregó. "Ahora necesita descansar. Cuídalo bien y... cuando despierte, dile que se desmayó al llegar. No le gustará imaginarse en esta situación." Camus asintió arrodillándose para que el cuerpo de Olmawi, ahora depositado en el suelo, buscara apoyo en él.

"Te lo confío a ti. Andando, Milo." Ordenó, mas Milo no se movió. "Milo..." volvió a llamar tras él, mas cerca de la salida.

Milo continuaba mirando a Camus, pensando en cómo volvería a ser de miserable su vida cuando el demonio con cara de ángel despertara. Hubiese podido quedarse allí hasta que él le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

"Milo! No volveré a repetirlo!" esta vez el tono de Kile fue más serio. Camus formó con sus labios lo que no podía decir con su voz en ese momento. -_Te amo_-

Milo le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, y siguió los pasos de su maestro hacía su propio templo. El recorrido fue incomodo y silencioso. Varias veces, Milo intentó decir algo, alguna excusa, disculpa, mentira. Pero las palabras no desearon salir de sus labios. Fue Kile quien habló cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos.

"Espero no hayas hecho más locuras de las que creo, hiciste en mi ausencia."

"Kile... lo que viste allá arriba... tan solo fue..."

"Fue un beso. Eso fue lo que vi, no tengo problemas en la vista, querido mío."

"Lo sé."

"Pero temías que pudiera enojarme, cierto?" suspiró quitándose cada pieza de la armadura. Se veía realmente muy cansado, Milo pensó.

"Sí, eso creo." Contestó sintiendo una atmósfera bastante, mucho más cómoda. Su voz había sido juguetona al hablar.

"Tonterías, es menos de lo que había esperado. Pero no por ello, te diré que estuvo bien... Milo. Sabes lo que pasaría si Olmawi se entera?"

"No me importa en lo absoluto lo que él piense o deje de-"

"Necio, hablo de algo mucho más delicado que sus pensamientos. Olmawi no dudaría en matar a alguien, siempre y cuando crea que es lo mejor. Estoy preocupado por ti, Milo."

"Pues no debes. Ya puedo vérmelas muy bien solo." Atajó tratando de no oírse descortés.

"Entonces aprende a ser prudente, si es cierto que lo amas."

"Qué...? qué quieres decir?" Milo se acercó a él esquivando las diversas partes de la armadura ahora regadas en la estancia. Se sentó en la cama, a un lado del hombre mayor. "Acaso crees que...?"

"Podría ser. Olmawi es muy estricto, no dudaría en hacerle daño."

"Pero Kile..."

"No volverás a verlo." Kile dijo y lo miró con seriedad. Algún sitio frágil en el interior de Milo se hizo pedazos. "No volverás a verlo, y yo mismo me encargaré de ello." Depositó con lentitud cada pieza de la armadura en su urna sagrada, muy calmado. Esperaba que Milo protestara, que se defendiera como siempre lo hacía. Pero no dijo ni intentó nada incluso cuando cerró la puerta suavemente, y se fue.

_Si es cierto que lo ama, no volverá a verlo_. pensó al cruzar el templo de acuario y aproximándose al de piscis.

_Ambos son jóvenes, pero tan aterradoramente valientes_.

"Kile... me alegra tanto que hayas regresado con bien." El aludido se volvió para encarar a Narciso, tan bello y elegante como siempre. Sonrió por lo bajo cuando este le dio un delicado abrazo. "Estás hecho un desastre." Le reprendió en un susurro.

"Pues ya me ves, soy todo un rebelde." Rieron viéndose el uno al otro. Narciso tomó varios mechones de la lluvia negra que eran sus cabellos para dejarlos tras su oreja.

"Y se puede saber qué hace este rebelde cansado deambulando por acá?"

"Mi armadura quedó hecha trocitos. Se la llevaré a Shion para que la repare."

"Oh."

"No quisiera molestarlo pero..."

"Nada de eso. Damela, te haré ese favor."

Kile no respondió inmediatamente, pero luego besó la mano de Narciso antes de negarse.

"Quiero hacerlo yo, querido. Gracias." Se adelantó a la salida sin permitir que le contestara. Eran obvios los celos de Narciso hacía Shion, pues siempre fueron muy buenos amigos. Pero en realidad Kile ya no se sentía como para un romance, parecía estar viviendo el mismo romance de su pupilo y ya era suficiente esa presión.

"Shion..." se anunció con la urna colgada en la espalda. En su trono, descansaba el patriarca, misterioso e imponente. "Estoy en casa, cariño!" exclamó dejando la carga a un lado y acercándose.

"Siempre tan puntual. Nunca cambiarás, Kile." la voz suave del patriarca le dio la bienvenida.

"Dudo que realmente quieras eso." Le respondió sacudiéndose el cabello. Sus ojos verdes brillaban casi sobrenaturalmente. Las llamas de las antorchas se reflejaban en ellos, haciendo que literalmente, tuviera fuego en la mirada. "Pero en serio, las cosas pudieron ponerse feas."

Parecía dolerle hablar cuando lo hizo, dio algunos pasos más hacía el patriarca y se arrodilló respetuosamente ante él. "La bestia que atemorizaba a la gente ya no existe, pero no fue sencillo erradicarla. Olmawi está muy-"

"Cansado. Sabía que no era el indicado. Aioros lo hubiese hecho perfectamente bien."

"No, Shion. No entiendes, lo hizo perfectamente bien. Iba a decirte que por ahora está inconsciente, es comprensible. Me pareció que no estaba acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas. Lo que me preocupa ahora es su pupilo."

"El joven francés? Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?" Shion empezaba a perder el buen humor que obtuvo al ver a Kile.

"Creo que para el chico será mejor terminar su entrenamiento en Siberia. Y también será bueno para Olmawi descansar un poco, aquí se ven muy... estresados."

"Entonces crees que sería lo mejor?" indagó tras un breve silencio. "Y es esa una buena excusa para enviarlos de regreso a Siberia? Háblame claro, Kile. Nos conocemos lo suficiente."

Kile no supo qué responder a la suspicacia de Shion. Suspiró inclinando la cabeza.

"Es Milo. Mi pupilo se está desconcentrando porque... porque..."

"Kile. Qué pasa?"

"A mi pupilo le indigna ver el trato que le dan al francés. Por eso, últimamente ha estado muy desviado en lo que respecta a su entrenamiento." Dijo con naturalidad, no sabía como reaccionaría Shion si le hubiese dicho la verdad. Tal vez se reiría, o tal vez solo los desterraría del Santuario a él y a Milo, por locos.

"Es comprensible." Abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos al escuchar la voz de Shion. "Te entiendo perfectamente, también tengo un pupilo y en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo, estimado."

"Shion..."

"Cuando Olmawi se recupere, le pediré que el entrenamiento de su alumno culmine en Siberia. No regresará hasta haber ganado su armadura."

"Gracias. No esperaba menos de ti."

"No me lo agradezcas... y por todos los dioses, Kile. Date un baño!"

Milo miraba la rosa de hielo sobre su regazo, como si esperara una respuesta que resolviera todas sus dudas. ¿Kile tenía razón? ¿Había sido sabia su sentencia? ¿Si amaba a Camus entonces... no volvería a verlo? Pero... ¿Cómo evitaría verlo si en ese mismo momento luchaba contra las ganas de tenerlo en sus brazos?

La vida estaba siendo tan exageradamente dura con él. Si la hija del vendedor de manzanas podía vivir feliz con su esposo. ¿No podía estar él con el hombre que amaba? Si el joven pescador del muelle podía tener una amante rica y fina sin que los descubriesen. ¿Por qué él no pudo evitarlo? ¿Qué tan diferente debía ser un caballero dorado a una persona común?

Tal vez las cosas para un caballero nunca resultarían tan sencillas.

Prefirió fingir que dormía cuando oyó los característicos pasos de Kile acercarse. Tuvo la sensación de ser observado por algunos segundos hasta que el ruido se internó en el baño. El agua que empezaba a regarse en el piso le provocó la sensación de paz, tranquilidad. Casi pudo revivir el momento en que el cabello empapado de Camus se confundió con el suyo cuando lo besó lenta, profunda y apasionadamente entre la corriente de agua.

Cayó contra su voluntad en un inquieto sueño, donde fue brutalmente separado del hombre que amaba.

"No sé qué hacer, Kanon. Lo he intentado, realmente lo intento, pero..."

"Deja de hacerlo, entonces. Mira, Saga. Si lo sigues pastoreando como rebaño nunca va a aprender por sí mismo, deja, aprenderá de su propio error."

"No lo conoces. Sé que hará hasta lo imposible por perder la oportunidad de ser caballero dorado."

Kanon guardó silencio, como si procesara lentamente sus palabras. Luego su rostro empezó a tornarse más travieso, incluso lujurioso, entonces dijo:

"Y es extraño que también mantengas una conversación duradera conmigo esta noche. Has estado siendo muy... solidario, con tus amigos últimamente." Sus ultimas palabras fueron susurradas directamente al oído de Saga, quien miraba al cielo azul oscuro, sentado en el suelo. No le prestó la menor importancia a el cambio de conducta de Kanon, él siempre sería así. Tan... distinto a él mismo.

"Te lo confío porque eres mi hermano. No mi amigo, y a pesar de todo..."

"Me amas?"

"Por supuesto. Ya te lo dije, eres mi hermano! Y deja de reírte!"

"Qué? Ahora está prohibido reír? Creí que me amabas, cuando uno ama quiere ver a su amado feliz, no?"

"Sí, pero aún necesitas estudiar un poco más esos conceptos."

"Por qué? Soy yo quien debe enseñarte algunas cosas, en primer lugar: dices que está bien ver feliz al ser amado. Y... me pides que no me ría! Te contradices, hermano."

"Bien, está bien que rías pero no de mí! Además, podrían..."

"Escucharnos?"

"Sí, sabes que nadie debe saber qu-"

"Es suficiente. Me lo recuerdas cada día, noche, año y mes, más o menos desde que llegamos al Santuario." Le cortó amargamente. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse del lugar pero Saga lo alcanzó.

"Qué te pasa? Así ha sido siempre. Por qué debe importar ahora? Crees que no me gustaría tener una vida normal como todos los demás junto a mi única familia? Te amo, Kanon!"

"Tienes una peculiar manera de hacérmelo saber, Saga!" bramó volviéndose a él. Saga no quiso pedirle que bajase la voz, ésta era la consecuencia de su insensibilidad.

"Kanon..."

"Olvídalo. Es hora de que me_ esfume_" hizo sonar la frase monótona. "Si es que tanto te importa que me vean, adiós."

"Dioses!" exclamó el gemelo bueno ya bastante lejos del punto de encuentro, donde solía charlar a veces con su hermano. "Fui un idiota. Tan solo quería estar con él y tuve que... no, todo esto es su culpa. No deberíamos seguir discutiendo sobre ese tema. Es un inmaduro, un—"

Suspiro.

"Es mi hermano."

"Es imposible!" Milo gritó incorporándose en la cama. Jadeaba, su rostro se veía enfermo y bastante sudoroso. Debía faltar muy poco para el amanecer.

Su noche había sido plagada de pesadillas y dudas. Deseó dormir, olvidarse de todo. Pero olvidar a Camus le pareció imposible... imposible hasta la única idea. Y dormir habría implicado vivir lo que más temía, aunque no fuese real.

"Maldición." Murmuró secándose con el dorso de la mano. Todo a su alrededor parecía tan distante e irreal. Como si no perteneciera a ese lugar, él no quiso estar allí.

Él quiso estar en el lecho de Camus, susurrándole palabras de amor. Jurándole amor eterno, diciéndole lo hermoso que es, que siempre querría verse reflejado en esos ojos maravillosos...

Pero la realidad, la realidad del – para él – muy caluroso Templo de Escorpio era muy distinta, solo veía a su maestro dormir tranquilamente, siempre perfecto en todo momento. Para él las cosas eran tan sencillas; lo único que debía hacer era olvidar a Camus.

Qué fácil!

No por eso le guardó rencor, todo lo contrario. Se sintió agradecido porque no solo pensaba en él, que era su pupilo. Sino también en Camus.

Si Kile decía que eso estaba bien, entonces... debía estar bien.

Abrió la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces, el agua estaba helada. Gimió disfrutando del frío recorriendo su piel, purificando su angustia y el calor. Desechándolo todo en la rendija a sus pies.

Después de media hora, en que lo único que hizo fue despejar cualquier cosa de su mente y encontrar su propio alivio, finalmente, salió del baño. Se vestía con calma frente a Kile que aún dormía.

Sonrió pensando que nada, ni una guerra Santa sería capaz de despertarlo en aquel momento. ¡Pobre Kile! de seguro estaba muy cansado. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y salió de su Templo, escaleras abajo.

Ignoró a los habitantes de las casas hasta llegar a lo que era una pequeña ciudad. No muchas personas habían despertado aún, pues el movimiento en la zona fue casi nulo. No sabía porqué había bajado hasta allí. Kile podría tener una buena excusa para reprenderlo pero... qué importancia podía tener eso. Cómo podría hacerlo más desdichado?

Pateó una pequeña piedra en su caminata por el desolado lugar. Recordó claramente el día que, junto a Camus, devoró más de un kilo de helado en esa tentadora tienda, a esta hora cerrada. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Esta caminata estaba resultando. Tal vez Camus no estuviera con él, y tal vez Camus no estuviera al tanto de la difícil situación. Pero lo estaba haciendo sentir tan bien en ese momento.

Casi pudo volver a sentir los dedos largos de Camus rodeando su muñeca. Exigiendo, permaneciera a su lado. Sintió el cabello de Camus, similar al suyo, confundirse con el mismo cuando ambos descansaron bajo el sol.

Ahora el cielo estaba decorado de un curioso color naranja-azul. Muy hermoso, pensó. Todos los amaneceres que había visto siempre le habían parecido algo mágico... pero este, fue bello.

Significó que el día empezaba bien. Camus debía dormir, muy tranquilo. Ignorando lo que vendría después, y así estaba bien. Si ambos tenían que sufrir para algún día estar juntos... de acuerdo.

¿Y si Camus no le perdonaba? ¿Si se enamoraba de otra persona? ¿Si cuando le dijera la verdad ya sería demasiado tarde?

No, Camus lo amaba. Eso no podía pasar... o sí? Después de todo, sería él, Milo, quien más sufriría con todo esto. Sería una tortura verlo y no tomarlo en sus brazos, besarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien...

Ya habría tiempo para todo. Todo saldría bien, estaba seguro. Seguro y decidido, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con un ritmo bastante normal para Milo. Cuando regresó a su Templo, Kile no le hizo preguntas. Sólo le sonrió y dijo que ya era hora de entrenar. No quería ver a su pupilo oxidado.

Disfrutó, por decirlo así, del entrenamiento. En algún momento hizo las pases con Saga, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como esperando la oportunidad para entablar una conversación. Le ahorró trabajo acercándosele, y prometiéndole que esta vez lo había entendido. No buscaría a Camus, no más.

"Te ves bastante bien, debo decir, hijo." Comentó Kile. "Has trabajado duro hoy. Descansa, ya es suficiente."

"Pero no son más de las seis, maestro... creo que puedo-"

"Ve a casa. Cuando regrese, espero estés descansando"

Milo arrugó las cejas viendo la silueta, ahora bastante suspicaz, de su maestro. ¡Quien lo entendía! Primero le exigía entrenar y mantenerse enfocado en el objetivo. Y ahora le ordenaba ir a descansar. ¡Vaya!

Se detuvo cuando iba a girar la perilla de su habitación. Una sensación de tensión le invadió. Con seguridad, Olmawi no había despertado aún. Se veía realmente mal el día anterior. ¿Y si veía a Camus? ¿Y si le decía que solo estaría evitándolo por su propio bien? Decirle que luego lo haría suyo, y siempre estarían juntos.

"No!" se dijo halándose histérico el cabello. Actuaba como un pequeño niño, ansioso por abrir el regalo de papá. Él era un hombre. Tenía que ser firme, mantenerse sereno. Algún día Camus lo entendería, algún día.

Abandonó su Templo y emprendió marcha hacía las casas zodiacales más altas. Sólo iría por Afrodita, le debía una disculpa. Nada más, eso no tenía nada que ver con Camus. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviera que verlo, tal vez estuviese muy ocupado, cuidando de Olmawi. Tal vez estuviese dándose un baño... tal vez...

"Milo." La voz más divina, la más deliciosa, la más conocida por él. Lo llamó desde atrás. Milo no respondió. Su cuerpo permaneció rígido, de espaldas a él. Percibió los pasos de Camus, su esencia acercándose a él lentamente.


	5. Cinco lágrimas

"Lo lamento, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver."

Camus parpadeó sin entender, completamente, lo que quería decir con eso. "Oh..."

"Adiós."

"Qué pasa?" Camus lo sostuvo allí. "Te sientes bien?" Milo le devolvió la mirada, fría e impasible.

"No tengo tiempo. Ya basta."

"No, no hasta que me respondas."

"Mira, tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes."

Los ojos de Camus se veían heridos, pero tan firmes como los pies de Milo en ese lugar. "No puedo entenderte? No te conozco lo suficiente...?"

"No sabes nada de mí."

"Ah no?"

"No, nada." Afirmó.

"Dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto. O que simplemente no has tenido un buen día, yo lo entendería pero no-"

"Estoy siendo lo suficientemente serio. He tenido un buen día, creo que uno de los mejores del año y, no estoy enfermo, te lo aseguro."

"No te creo."

"Ah! Lo siento, nada puedo hacer para convencerte. Si lo meditas por unos momentos, a solas, no me harás perder mi tiempo."

"Idiota! Cómo puedes decir todo eso! Sé que me amas!"

Era la primera vez que Milo lo vio así, realmente molesto. Gritándole todo su dolor en la cara. La temperatura del lugar disminuyó rápidamente, pues Camus estaba perdiendo el control. Y por Zeus... cuando las lagrimas empezaron a hacerse evidentes en el brillo de sus ojos, quiso abrazarlo. Abrigarlo con el calor de su cuerpo.

Pero su expresión ante tal deseo era contradictoria. Era una expresión de fastidio, de completa indiferencia. "No estés tan seguro."

"Que no esté tan seguro? De qué hablas? No significó nada, entonces?"

"Ahora soy yo el que no entiende." Arqueó una ceja y le hizo frente a su enrojecido rostro. "A que tendría que verle un significado?"

"Al lago! Al beso! A tus malditas palabras, a-"

"Cállate si no quieres que alguien más sepa de todo eso..."

"Y ahora si te importa lo que alguien más pueda pensar? Estás mal, Milo! No creo en nada de lo que me has dicho!"

"Ya basta, Camus!" bramó a una palma de distancia de él. Sus narices pudieron chocar peligrosamente en varias ocasiones. "Eres tú el único culpable! Deberías haber imaginado que, cualquier cosa que haya dicho, no fue en serio. Te besé porque no pude evitarlo, estábamos mojados, hacía calor... luego te invité a salir porque quería llevarte a la cama. Eso fue todo, eres un ingenuo."

Camus soltó la muñeca de Milo que había mantenido tenazmente apretada durante toda la discusión. Cuando el Escorpio creyó que todo ya había pasado, que esa había sido la parte más difícil pero había culminado. Camus lo besó ferozmente, como quizás, no lo había hecho hasta ahora.

No supo qué hacer, la lengua de Camus lo incitaba a participar. ¿Pero... era lo correcto? "Hmmmp..." gimió intentando, en vano, romper el contacto. "Camus... es... esto... ¡Estúpido!" exclamó y lo atrajo hacía sí por la cintura. Bebió su saliva como si se trataran de gotas de miel, y él, Camus, le mordió, besó y abrazó posesivamente. Deseando no volver a sentir que lo perdía, que estaba lejos.

Milo reaccionó de repente. Lo empujó haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Se limpió la evidencia de sus labios y tomó aire tan rápido como pudo.

"No siento nada por ti. Si vuelves a acercarte a mí de ese modo... juro que te mataré, Camus. No te atrevas a buscarme. Nunca más o juro por los dioses que terminaras como coladera."

"Es verdad, entonces?" dijo suavemente. "Me usaste? Jugaste conmigo?"

"Exacto. Y míralo por el lado bueno, espero que no vuelvas a creer en nadie más."

"Qué bondadoso!" su voz tembló al hablar. "Descuida, no lo olvidaré. Pero creo que no necesitaré tu consejo en Siberia."

Milo, que había empezado a caminar, volvió a detenerse. Sus palabras fueron suficientes como para petrificarlo. ¿Había oído bien?

"Cómo?"

"Nos vamos a Siberia. Mañana, al amanecer." Camus dijo despreocupado. "Pensé que ya lo sabías." Terminó desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño. Después de un breve momento se apresuró a añadir. "Sé que no debe importarte. Tienes razón, no tengo porqué distraerte."

El rostro de Milo al verlo entrar a su habitación, sin una sola palabra más, había sido totalmente... inexpresivo. Quiso gritar: Camus! Pero el nombre no pudo salir de sus labios.

¿Ver a Afrodita? ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Matar a Kile es lo que tenía que hacer!

"Kanon..." Saga vio su propio reflejo y el de su gemelo, en el tranquilo río donde él, Kanon, se refrescaba el rostro con agua capturada en sus manos. "Kanon, no puedes seguir evitándome."

Kanon hizo una mueca inclinándose a ver las dos caras, exactamente iguales de dos hermanos. Soltó una carcajada y señaló el rostro de Saga en la superficie. "Sé que no puedo. Nunca he podido, hermano. Ves?"

"Sí..." susurró Saga mirando el cuadro con dulzura. Se veían tan románticos, dibujados bajo la luz de la luna.

"Somos iguales. A veces creo que somos la misma persona, cómo podría ocultarme de mí mismo?"

"Pero no somos la misma persona, Kanon." Le contradijo sentándose a su lado. Kanon frunció el ceño y graznó:

"Qué! Es que...!"

"Tonto, es que aún no lo sabes. Tan solo eres mi mitad, yo soy tu mitad. Y unidas no forman más que el inmenso amor que sentimos el uno por el otro."

Kanon suspiró desviando la mirada de la de Saga. Se recostó en la hierba, meditando profundamente algo que no podía entender.

"Siempre dices cosas tan hermosas. Sobre nuestro amor, nuestra sangre, nuestros rostros... eres maravilloso, hermano. Cómo me gustaría que el mundo estuviese pintado del mismo color de esas palabras...! Cómo me gustaría no vivir oculto, no-"

"Tú eres maravilloso. Mis palabras son las tuyas y..." Saga le interrumpió inclinándose hacía él. Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron con sorpresa sin saber qué esperar. "Te aseguro que mis ojos no distinguen otro color en el mundo, que no sea el tuyo."

"Saga..." Qué protector se veía su hermano mayor – por algunos minutos – sobre él, pronunciando ese orden de palabras en voz baja, penetrándolo con ese par de ojos casi idénticos a los suyos, brillantes, alegres, excitantes. "Bésame." Y esa voz parecía no ser pronunciada por él. Siempre quejándose por todo, criticando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero no con él, nunca frente a su hermano quien como un virus, le impedía profesar cualquier sentimiento ajeno al amor.

Una sonrisa se acentuó en los labios de Saga, quien acarició con ternura la frente por siempre tersa de su mitad. "Te amo." Dijo, y esta vez la frase no fue monótona. Esta noche no podía ser igual a cualquier otra. "Mi amado, mi hermano." Acercó sus labios ligeramente abiertos hacía él, quien cerró sus párpados anticipando el placer que esperaba, vendría a continuación.

Pero en el último momento, en el momento glorioso en que sus labios empezaban a rozar a su par, se detuvo y besó profundamente la frente que venía adulando desde hace un rato. Kanon gimió buscando entre la luz de las estrellas el cuello de Saga para hincarlo más, para sentir con mayor lujo su amor, sin importar que no fuese en su boca.

"Yo también te amo." Confesó, y Saga se separó un poco para mirarle directamente. "Sé que no es algo que suela decir a menudo pero..."

"Por ese motivo jamás lo olvidaré. Y tú promete que nunca olvidarás que... sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño."

"Lo prometo Saga, pero...?"

"Siempre cree en mí, confía en mí. Todo lo que haga, será por protegerte."

Kanon no entendería su comportamiento hasta mucho, mucho más adelante. Abrazó su hermano mayor, deseando que el momento se congelara por siempre en el tiempo.

"Kile!" bramó Milo cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Lo encontró mirando distraídamente la rosa de hielo que no le pertenecía. "Kile!" repitió ahora más cerca de su objetivo y asiéndolo bruscamente del cuello. "Tú lo sabias!"

Kile no mostraba la menor incomodidad, lo veía tranquilo. Y su tranquilidad enfureció aún más al Escorpio que lo sometió contra la poderosa pared incitándolo a darle una respuesta. "Habla! Dime por qué!"

"Temo no poder responderte una pregunta que no has formulado, querido." Dijo sonriéndole con la mirada. Milo apretó los dientes, rojo de ira.

"Él, Camus se va a Siberia! Por qué...? Sé que tuviste que ver con todo ese asunto! O si no que quisiste decir exactamente con: No volverás a verlo, y yo mismo me encargaré de ello." Preguntó en un rápido gruñido. "No volverás a verlo, y yo mismo me encargaré de ello. Me viste la cara de idiota, Kile! Pero no, sabes? Estás equivocado si pensaste que-" Las carcajadas de Kile lo interrumpieron. "Qué pasa! Qué puede ser tan gracioso!" rugió agitándolo.

"Ah! Hijo mío..." exclamó empujando sus manos gentilmente, y liberándose. "Y si fui yo el culpable... qué? Nada tendrá que cambiar o sí? Estás decidido a olvidar lo que sientes por el muchacho. Entonces, ahoga tu dolor, ya desaparecerá."

"Pero qué cosas dices! Él estaba bien aquí, regresar a Siberia será un infierno para él! No tienes la menor idea de lo que significa. Maldito seas, Kile!"

"Milo, tienes todo el derecho a juzgarme. Lo sé, actué precipitadamente. Tal vez te sentirás decepcionado, traicionado por tu maestro."

Las lagrimas que brotaron de los ojos de Milo parecían arder, de pura rabia. "Ah! Qué horror! Mi querido maestro a traicionado mi confianza!" exclamó fingiendo drama. Luego dijo seriamente. "Hay cosas peores, imaginar a tu ser amado sufrir en...- "

"Cállate ya, Milo!" gritó como nunca le había gritado. No habían rastro de dulzura o comprensión en sus siempre, confiables facciones. "Te doy más libertad de la que puede darle cualquier maestro a su pupilo! Te comprendí cuando me hablaste de tu, al parecer, obsesión con el aprendiz de Olmawi y como si fuera poco, consiento que te revuelques con él, cuantas veces quieras, en el Oasis de Narciso. Quieres algo más? Ah! Casi la olvidaba!" agregó arrojando la rosa al suelo. No se partió. 

"También permito que entres, me insultes y me reproches ayudarte con la relación suicida que nada tiene que ver conmigo. Te diré una última cosa Milo. Soy tu amigo, lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Pero no olvides que ante todo, hoy, mañana, y hasta el día de mi muerte, seré tu maestro." Sus puños fuertemente cerrados temblaban por el impulso de hacerle daño. Milo le miraba sorprendido y expuesto a cualquier tipo de agresión.

Kile parecía tener una lucha mental en su interior, buscando la respuesta adecuada. Sus ojos, antes endemoniadamente furiosos, empezaron a suavizarse. Relajó sus músculos y Milo pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

"Linda rosa, hijo. Tu chico tiene talento." Susurró dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla. Se volvió a la puerta y caminó hacía fuera. "Será un gran caballero dorado, estoy seguro..." fue el último mensaje que llegó a recibir antes de que esta se cerrara tras él.

Milo se sentó al lado de la obra de su amado. El único recuerdo que tendría de él, aparte del beso ardiente que aún era palpable en sus labios. 

Seguía turbado por las palabras de Kile, habían sido duras sí. Pero tal vez tras todo eso, hubiese algo de justicia. Con seguridad Camus sufriría solo, a manos de Olmawi en ese helado lugar. Pero si no se iba, y a él, a Milo se le ocurría esa idea maravillosa de ir a buscarlo y eran descubiertos... no quiso pensar en lo que pasaría.

Todavía bastante tenso, se recostó sobre la cama. Pensando que quizá, Kile tenía la razón. Otra vez.

"Estúpido! Gusano... estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... POR QUÉ!" jadeó frente al bloque de hielo encargado de absorber su ira en ese momento. Miró sus manos, sangraban, pero no más que su corazón. Camus suspiró concluyendo que con esto no ganaría nada.

"Por... qué?" sus ojos duros, maduros y serios sufrieron un cambio drástico. Abrazó el objeto imponente con apenas algunos rasguños en algunas zonas, deseando fuese Milo quien lo sostuviese. No entendía, no podía entender las palabras de Milo. Lo despreció, aún cuando respondió su beso... no fue capaz de decir un: todo está bien mi amor.

Tampoco pudo odiarlo. Si para él todo había sido un juego, para Camus fue un simple y matemáticamente acertado...

Amor...

Gimió dolor. Sus pestañas tuvieron que dividirse para permitir el paso de varios riachuelos de agua salada, dulce, y ardiente. Evidencia del llanto de su corazón. 

Se alejó del bloque y apretó su pecho, como si temiera que estallara en cualquier momento. Qué dolor!

Si antes su llanto había estado limitado a débiles sollozos, ahora tuvo la necesidad de gritar como un loco. No le importó que su maestro pudiera despertar en ese momento, o que casualmente el mismísimo patriarca hubiese decidido visitar las casas zodiacales para encontrarle en ese estado. El grito fue desgarrador, ensordecedor y al mismo tiempo silencioso, pues él no pudo oír nada. No sintió como su garganta ardía o como sus cabeza empezaba a doler. Quiso dejar de existir, dejar de ser Camus, no ser aprendiz, mucho menos haber pisado las tierras del Santuario alguna vez...

"..." De rodillas, vomitó sangre. Vio su reflejo lastimero en el espejo que ahora era el hielo. Por primera vez, le pareció algo más que una regla. Ahora el bloque de hielo era hermoso y casi mágico, tomando en cuenta que lo rodeaba un miserable chico engañado en una estancia vacía, invisible, donde nada podía ser palpable.

Donde su amor no era correspondido. Tosió y limpió la sangre de sus labios.

"Camus."

Camus inclinó la cabeza hacía arriba, para encontrar sobre su propio reflejo, la figura apaciguante de Kile. Esta noche su cabello negro estaba atado a una coleta, donde muchos mechones se escaparon para decorar su rostro. "Hijo... qué pasa?" se apoyó en una rodilla para estar a su altura. Frunció el ceño, bastante preocupado.

Camus recordó su aspecto en los ojos verdes frente a él. Desvió su rostro con vergüenza. "No es nada, disculpe." Intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron y casi pierde el equilibrio, Kile lo sostuvo.

"Esto no parece como _nada_." Señaló la alfombra de sangre bajo ellos. "Tomemos un poco de aire, quieres?" Kile supo que aceptó su propuesta por respeto, mas que por deseo.

Ambos sentados en el primero de los escalones, dejaron que su conversación a penas se basara en un incomodo silencio. Por lo menos, así lo fue para Camus.

Un vacío más grande se abrió en su estomago cuando Kile por fin habló:

"Por qué llorabas?" y así era él, siempre yendo al grano. Cuando percibió el nerviosismo en las palabras, es decir, balbuceos de Camus, agregó. "Sólo dímelo. No soy tu maestro, y no tengo la mínima autoridad para juzgarte."

Silencio.

Kile suspiró con paciencia y sonrió. Camus capturó su esencia en la mirada brillante, llena de cariño que se fundía con la suya. Milo ciertamente debía estar muy agradecido por el maravilloso maestro que le asignaron, más que un maestro, lo tuvo que ver como el mejor de los padres.

"Supe que se van a Siberia."

"Así es." Respondió.

"Ya veo... hace mucho frío allá?" preguntó acentuando la sonrisa. A Camus empezaba a serle contagiosa. Por eso dijo con algo menos de respeto y amargura:

"Tanto que sería inútil tratar de distinguir una estación de otra."

Kile rió a carcajadas mientras negó con la cabeza.

"Pero un lugar hermoso, sin duda!"

"Sí, supongo.." Camus viró la mirada al suelo, con nostalgia pero manteniendo la misma sonrisa de Kile.

"No te entristezcas. Eres mucho, muy joven. Sabes? Cuando era un niño mi maestro Quirón, solía decirme_; ni mis cuatro patas podrían llegar más lejos que el tiempo que aún te queda por perder, Kile_."

"Sabias palabras!"

Kile se mantuvo serio pero feliz, viendo los ojos ahora entretenidos y casi soñadores de Camus.

"No, Camus. En serio, sé que llegará el día, en que esto..." tocó su corazón. "Nunca más volverá a llorar. Renacerá para ser amado, valorado e idolatrado. No sé si creas en las promesas, pero esta es una. Y cuando se cumpla, espero que me recuerdes."

Camus asintió, sus labios semiabiertos, confusos, no eran capaces de dar una respuesta a tales palabras.

"Bien, ahora debo regresar a mi Templo. El patriarca es tan estricto...! se enoja si permitimos que si quiera una cucaracha interrumpa su cena." Recibió una gratificante risa por parte de Camus y continuó. Volviendo a sonar profundo y serio. "Cuídate mucho, más de lo necesario, Camus. Y recuerda...!" agregó de pronto. "La distancia no la hacen los kilómetros."

"Qué...?"

"No olvides eso nunca, joven amigo. Te irás, pero por favor, deja tu corazón en casa."

"La distancia no la hacen los kilómetros." Afirmó viendo como se alejaba del Templo con elegancia. "La distancia no la hacen los kilómetros..."

"Te echará mucho de menos, Camus de acuario." Dijo al viento, sabiendo que el chico tras su espalda ya no podía oírlo.

"Camus?"

"Sí, maestro..." Camus se arrodilló a un lado de la cama para escuchar su voz, aún muy débil. "Cómo se siente?"

"Mucho mejor." Contestó cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un bajo gemido. "No es nada grave, necio." rechazó la mano de Camus a punto de tocarle.

Camus asintió. Las palabras de Kile continuaban girando en su mente. Por qué ni siquiera mencionó a Milo? Seguramente el sabía todo lo que pasó. Pero si el consentía ese tipo de comportamiento en su alumno, por qué estuvo consolándolo? Todo era tan confuso. Y además, tomando como un hecho que el estuviera al tanto de la situación, no tenía por qué decirle cosas como: _deja tu corazón en casa_.

Vaya! Su corazón tenía dueño, pero un dueño bastante ingrato. Como un bebé que maltrata su osito de peluche...

"Camus."

Camus se sobresaltó y dedicó su completa atención a Olmawi.

"Dame agua."

"Claro."

"Sé que no estás dormido."

"..."

"Milo...!" el chico se acurrucó más en el juego de sabanas. Kile ladeó su cabeza reprobatoriamente antes de sentarse en un extremo de la cama. "Hablé con él."

"Ah sí?"

Kile reprimió una risa sabiendo que había dado en el blanco. "Sí, seguro. Pero sigue durmiendo, por mí no te preocupes..."

"No, espera!" Milo se incorporó de pronto, desarropándose. Kile enmudeció ante el par de ojos enrojecidos que tenía al frente. Pobre muchacho, pensó.

"Milo..."

"Viste a Camus? Qué te dijo? Cómo está...? yo-"

"Tranquilo, él está bien. Cuando llegué estaba entrenando como es su costumbre."

Milo suspiró con tristeza y guardó silencio. Después de algunos segundos confesó:

"Le dije cosas horribles, Kile. Le dije que nunca sentí algo por él, que todo había sido un juego. Fui un miserable, ahora mismo no entiendo como pude ser capaz..."

Mientras Milo habló, Kile alzó las cejas en entendimiento. Conque por eso Camus lloraba...

"No tienes de que preocuparte. Mira, por lo que vi en sus ojos esta noche, él seguirá adelante. Tú debes seguir su ejemplo, Milo. Conviértete en mi heredero, serás un caballero de oro. Y él será el caballero de acuario." Dijo como dictando instrucciones. Al terminar, Milo continuó con el mismo tono desesperado.

"Pero si le pasa algo...? Si no puede!"

"Claro que podrá. Y sabes por qué, hijo mío? Porque te ama. Te ama tanto, pero tanto, que el mismo universo no podría guardar tanto amor."

Milo inclinó la mirada, pensativo. "Al igual que yo lo hago. Pero él ahora no lo sabe."

"Sí lo sabe, estoy seguro."

"Siempre estás tan seguro de todo... pareces ignorar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, pareces no entender ni tus propias palabras..." Kile rió permitiendo que su pupilo continuara desahogando su amargura, agradecido de que no hubiese un bloque de hielo o algo más duro con lo que pudiese lastimarse.


	6. Seis lágrimas

"Supongo que mis palabras son la única herencia de mi maestro. Ánimo, muchacho! Yo nunca te he mentido, siempre he sido sincero contigo... por supuesto, hemos tenido malos entendidos, pero no por eso he dejado de ser franco. Te ves tan inocente, iluso! No conoces el significado de la eternidad. Como tampoco el de futuro, mucho menos el pasado. Solo vives en el presente."

"No soy iluso! Mucho menos inocente! Soy realista, y creo que deberías empezar a serlo si quieres darme un buen consejo!"

"Un consejo? No podría hacer tal cosa!" exclamó como si se tratase de una atrocidad. "Nunca me atrevería a darte un consejo, por más sabio que sea, podría ser malinterpretado. Observar, Milo, observar sí es de mi agrado. Prometo que seré el más fiel espectador de tu película romántica. Aunque, confieso, que esta película ya la había visto antes y recuerdo claramente el final."

"Kile..."

"Espero que olvides ya lo que pasó está noche. Pues no ha pasado nada que valga la pena recordar..." dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera. "Te felicito, es un chico amable, cariñoso, inteligente, tranquilo... claro, más apropiado para ti no puede ser. Cuando regrese, ten por seguro, que te seguirá amando."

"Es lo que más deseo, maestro..." Milo respondió su sonrisa viéndole irse. De alguna forma sintió que estaba recuperando la confianza hacía su maestro. Después de todo, había tomado la decisión de no ver a Camus por él, porque su maestro dijo que sería lo mejor.

Sí, definitivamente confiaba en su maestro. Por lo menos confió más que en él mismo.

Suspiro.

¿Quién lo diría? Él, que según decían las pueblerinas, era el más guapo del Santuario. Él que se había acostado con más de una ingenua solo por experimentar, el casanova, el señor _Estoy ocupado, te veo luego_. Lamentando no tener allí su acuario, para bañar su cuerpo con cada gota sensual que lograra capturar en sus manos. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando el cuerpo de Camus salió de lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, situándose bajo él, sumiso y amante. Rogándole con la mirada que lo hiciese suyo.

Esa noche tenía un sueño agradable, donde después de ser separado de su novio, se reencontraban para abandonar el Santuario y vivir juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

"Ya todo está hecho. Ellos se irán mañana, creo yo, y no regresaran hasta que el chico gane su armadura."

"Crees que estuvo bien, Kile?"

"Qué cosa...?"

Narciso dijo en un susurro:

"Hacer que se vayan. Olmawi es un tipo de hombre que-"

"Olmawi puede ser duro, pero no es un monstruo."

"Kile, tú..."

"Yo conozco a Olmawi perfectamente, y, te aseguro que desea lo mejor para todos. No juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas, querido."

"Parece que lo conocieras de todo la vida." Replicó sin fingir celos. "Qué tanto puedes conocerlo? Si no me equivoco, ha estado aquí no más de una semana."

Kile rió amablemente poniéndose de pie. Le dio un beso a sus dedos para luego hincarlos en la frente del caballero de piscis.

"Mi bella rosa. Qué tanto puedo conocer a ese ogro? Más de lo que crees, te lo aseguro." Respondió alejándose, sin dejar de reír por lo bajo.

Era increíble que después de tantos años, aún causara esos efectos en el más hermoso caballero de todos.

Personalmente, no podía ser más hermoso que su eterno príncipe de hielo. Siempre renegó el regresar a Grecia, tal vez por temor a revivir sus viejos sentimientos. Pero de algo sí estaba muy seguro, que cuando fueron a Europa y Kile se vio vulnerable durante la batalla y Olmawi no dudó en exponer su cuerpo para salvarlo a él, lo amó. Olmawi aún debía amarlo, un poco más o un poco menos...? no lo sabía. Pero lo amaba, ambos se amaban.

Solo un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El joven Mu jadeaba desesperadamente frente a él, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros.

"Qué pasa, Mu?"

"Es... es... Shion..." logró decir. Kile dio algunas palmaditas a su espalda para ayudarle.

"Shion? Le pasó algo?"

"Su cosmos... me... llamó pero..."

"Tranquilo, Mu. Empiezas a preocuparme."

"Por favor, señor Kile!" exclamó rechazando sus atenciones para halarlo por la muñeca. "Tiene que venir!"

Kile lo acompañó corriendo hacía el Templo del patriarca. Afortunadamente no se encontraban nada lejos de allí y llegaron a la puerta rápidamente. Dos guardias comunes yacían inconscientes en el piso, frente a la enorme y fuerte puerta cerrada.

"Qué pasó aquí, chico?" preguntó dándole vuelta a los cuerpos con un pie.

"Estaban así cuando llegué. Creí escuchar a mi maestro gritar... y luego nada, no supe nada más..." Mu dijo como si se estuviese quedando sin aire, y abrir la puerta era la única forma de atrapar una brisa.

"No te asustes, tal vez no sea nada grave." Kile se acercó a la puerta e hincó su oído en ella para escuchar. "Hay alguien dentro. No puedes abrir la puerta?"

"Estaba protegida por el cosmos de mi maestro."

"Mala costumbre de Shion." Refunfuñó con humor. "Hazte a un lado, muchacho. Voy a abrir esto." De una ágil patada la puerta se abrió de par en par. Cuando la figura del patriarca pudo distinguirse al final del Templo, Mu se adelantó, pero Kile lo detuvo.

"Espérame fuera."

"Pero señor-"

"Haz lo que te digo, Mu. No entres, atiende a estos hombres." Mu después de vacilar brevemente, accedió.

"Sí."

Kile caminó hacía el patriarca, que parecía estar esperándolo desde que abrieron la puerta. Las antorchas que estaban antes apagadas, se prendían según se cumplía la trayectoria de Kile hasta él. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el caballero de Escorpio no anunció su llegada con una frase melosa y no digamos un chiste. Ahora se veía frío como pocas veces, y en algún momento su aguja escarlata creció escandalosamente cuando se arrodillo frente a Shion.

"Buenas noches, patriarca." Dijo sin mirar a la mascara escalofriante.

"Kile..."

Kile arqueó ambas cejas, como si hubiese encontrado algo que había perdido. "Sí?" No era la voz de Shion.

"Desde cuando ha sido necesaria tu aguja para venir a verme?"

"Habito."

"Claro..."

"Su pupilo estaba preocupado, creyó que algo andaba mal." Murmuró con respeto. Esta vez alzó la mirada para ver como Shion pareció estremecerse por un momento.

"Mu? Quiere tanto a su maestro...! dile que todo está bien."

"Por supuesto." Kile se puso de pie y apunto con la aguja, directamente su pecho. Arrugó las cejas seriamente, pero no disparó.

"Qué pasa? Has estado muy extraño esta noche, Kile."

"Te parece? Creo que necesito un descanso, disculpa la molestia." Dijo mordaz cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. "Por cierto, Shion. Te sienta bien ese color de cabello."

Cerró la puerta sin decir nada más. Mu y los dos guardias ya no estaban allí.

Suspiro.

Qué fue lo que vio sentado en el trono del patriarca?

Al llegar, en el Templo de Escorpio, encontró a su pupilo completamente dormido. Tal vez sus palabras sí le habían tranquilizado después de todo. Lo abrigó con ternura antes de acostarse cuidadosamente a su lado.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Quiso ir a visitar a Shion, su amigo de casi toda la vida, pero ese, el que vio, no podía ser el patriarca.

Tendría que mantener distancia.

"Aioros... hermano, qué pasa?"

"Es Saga." Respondió desatando la sudadera de su frente y sacudiéndose el cabello. Había estado todo la noche fuera, y recién llegaba ahora despertando a el soñoliento Aioria. "No lo encuentro, estoy preocupado."

"Pero es normal, no?" dijo siguiendo con la vista a Sagitario, que caminaba inquieto de un lado al otro de la habitación. "No te inquietes, hermano."

Aioros sonrió amablemente a sus intentos por apaciguarlo. "Supongo, Aioria. Pero no por eso dejará de preocuparme, tampoco es normal no encontrarlo... es un caballero muy responsable."

"Hermano..."

Los ojos de Aioros se perdieron en las estrellas dibujadas a través de la ventana. Estaba al borde de un colapso, quería encontrar a Saga. Saber que estaba bien, ese presentimiento en su interior no podía estar solo porque sí.

"Hermano, espera!"

"No me esperes, Aioria."

"Maestro..." susurró arrodillándose a su lado. "Espero que ahora se encuentre mejor."

"Estoy bastante bien." Replicó masajeándose un hombro. Mientras lo hizo fijó su mirada en el semblante preocupado de Camus. No había dormido la noche anterior atendiéndolo, él lo supo, y aún así el agradecimiento no era capaz de fluir. Qué bien le habría hecho decir un _Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti_. Ver a su pupilo sonreír... No! Qué cosas decía? Sobre los hombros de Camus se cernía la responsabilidad de proteger a la misma tierra. No podía corromperlo con juegos, chistes, lujos, tal como lo hacía Kile con Milo.

A Camus empezaba a incomodarle el impacto de esos dos ojos de hielo, no tan grises como el cielo nublado y no tan blancos como su cabello elegante, que siempre parecía estar nevado.

No le diría un gracias a Camus, sería Camus quien le dijera gracias cuando fuera el más poderoso de los caballeros. Su orgullo.

"Todo es culpa de ese estúpido Escorpio." Conversó para él mismo, indiferente a la atención de su alumno. "Siempre dándome problemas, siempre metiendo la pata..."

Suspiro. Olmawi cerró los párpados como despejando ideas de su mente. Reposando como un muerto en el ataúd, esperando que lo venza el sueño eterno. Después de segundos que parecieron horas, Olmawi preguntó:

"No le ocurrió nada verdad?"

"Qué...?"

"Kile, muchacho, Kile! está bien!" gruñó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"Hablé con él hace tan solo un momento, vino mientras entrenaba." Añadió.

"Vino aquí? Por qué?" frunció el ceño.

"Se despidió de mi, sabe que mañana usted y yo..."

"Nos vamos a Siberia." Recitó.

"Sí. Eso parece..."

Guardaron silencio.

"Quieres regresar?"

"Eh? Volver a Siberia?"

"Aha," Olmawi se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse. "Te gusta el Santuario?"

Camus asintió levemente. A qué venían esas preguntas?

"Cuando regresemos el entrenamiento será duro, no es mala idea, si lo piensas dos veces, aquí solo perdimos tiempo y... y nos distrajimos, cierto?"

"Así parece."

"Pronto, al alba nos vamos, recoge todo." Ordenó sin la frescura que había adoptado antes. Se levantó y Camus le vio salir del Templo.

Las palabras incoherentes que le decía Milo entre sueños lo despertaron. Le hubiese metido un calcetín en la boca de no saber qué día era hoy.

"Kile... Kile!" terminó zarandeándole un brazo.

"Qué quieres, Milo?" preguntó soñoliento.

"Ya se han ido?" Kile abrió los ojos de par en par comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Los ojos de Milo estaban hinchados y muy cansados.

"Y qué hay si no es así? Te prometiste no volver a verlo, nada cambiara el que se hayan ido o no." Trato de ser duro pero no pudo evitar soltar una nota de ternura. "Descansa, todo acabará pronto."

"Hmmp—" gimió en protesta pero el sueño pesado que lo invadió no podía ser pasado por lado. Pronto sucumbió ante él, y volvió a dormir ante los ojos tranquilos de su maestro.

"Todo acabará pronto." Susurró para convencerse de sus propias palabras. Él mismo no podía asegurar que dejaría de amar a ese hombre hermoso, bonito que robó su corazón hace ya tantos años. ¿Cuántos años...? fue difícil calcularlos, pero eso sí, se mantuvo intacto. Como si ni un día hubiese pasada desde el día en que le hizo el amor en ese mismo Templo, en la misma cama donde ahora dormía Milo.

¡Eran tan jóvenes para ese entonces...!

Y a Milo seguro todavía le extrañaba tanta libertad... permitirle amar era lo menos que podía aceptar, conociendo ya la fuerza que le brinda a un hombre.

Y de pronto lo sintió. El cosmos que lo envolvió durante las noches calurosas en el Santuario, la esencia que amó y besó cuando la temperatura de la habitación subía y que para otras personas podía resultar hostil, fría, carente de sentimiento alguno, para él no. Porque mientras lo tuvo en sus brazos, lo tuvo en todos los sentidos. Vio cada sentimiento reflejado a través de sus ojos... tantos sentimientos que... guau, solo podrían ser descritos como la gama de colores más brillantes y vivos.

El cosmos de Olmawi frente a su puerta.

"Olmawi..." se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a Milo. Se sintió desvanecer cuando giró de la perilla y chocó con el rostro que ya esperaba encontrar. Olmawi se ruborizó antes de disculparse.

Kile simplemente, no tuvo palabras.

"Lamento haberte despertado." Dijo tratando de parecer casual.

"No, no, no... no dormía. Pero a qué se debe tan extraña visita? Tienes problemas con algo o...?"

"En unos momentos partimos a Siberia. Eso ya lo sabías verdad?"

Kile arrugó la cejas como un reflejo que reprimía levemente el dolor de su corazón. Cómo no podría dolerle ver ese ángel de los hielos despedirse de él – indirecta o directamente – con ese par de ojos serios, pero profundamente tristes. Ha! Lo conocía demasiado como para pasar ese detalle por alto.

"Sí, lo sé. No hablemos aquí, Milo está durmiendo finalmente. Ven." Los dos caballeros de oro se sentaron en las escaleras del Templo de Escorpio. Definitivamente, los lugares al aire libre eran del agrado de Kile, pero yendo mucho más de que él se sintiera a gusto, supo que las personas suelen abrir su mente y corazón ante la luna que todo lo ve, y las estrellas, infinitas estrellas que no dejan pasar nada por alto.

Disfrutó el perfecto perfil de su acompañante por varios minutos, hasta que le miró de frente para hablar y dejó de imaginar su otra mejilla blanca y tersa para admirar con máxima calidad la completa extensión de su rostro.

"Te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo aquí." Dijo helándolo con la mirada, cosa que no hicieron sus palabras resentidas e inseguras. "Sé que no debo y que tal vez pierda mi tiempo pero..."

"Nunca me pregunte qué haces aquí. Viniste a verme y te invite a hablar, eso es todo."

"Ah! Tú no cambias, es como oír a Quirón. Nunca se tomó nada en serio..."

Kile rió como era su costumbre a la mayoría de las ideas retorcidas que se daban frente a él, y objetó:

"Sus palabras siempre fueron sabias y despreocupadas. ¡No lo juzgues tan duramente...! mira al excelentísimo caballero dorado que cultivó." Quiso que Olmawi sonriera.

_Déjame ver de nuevo tu rostro alegre, por mí y para mí_. Pensó-

La mirada de Olmawi a penas brilló un poco. Evidencia de que disfrutaba lo que oía.

"Ahora te pareces mucho más a él." Sentenció con rudeza, pero perdiéndose descaradamente en sus ojos verdes. "Esos ojos...," su voz tembló. "Nunca cambian."

Las palabras dulces y casi infantiles le llegaron al corazón. No sabía hasta qué punto quería llegar Olmawi, pero él llegaría hasta donde se lo permitiera acuario.

"Por supuesto que no, tonto." Obvió. "Los ojos nunca cambian. Pueden estar felices, tristes, enojados... pero siempre serán los mismos."

"Y mis ojos?" quiso saber Olmawi con urgencia. "Tienen la misma luz los míos? Por todos los dioses, Kile...! De qué estás hecho!" sus preguntas fueron desesperadas, solo podía ser semejante a un loco desquiciado.

"De carne y hueso, igual que tú..." informó atreviéndose a apretar su mano. Olmawi se sobresaltó pero nunca rechazó ese contacto. "Y mis ojos brillan, porque frente a ellos se refleja la luz que irradia de el ángel más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez."

"Kile..." murmuró cuando Kile lo atrapó desprevenido en un abrazo manso. Escorpio sonrió por lo bajo. Qué sensación! Casi la había olvidado.

"Viniste a despedirte de mí, Olmawi." Adivinó separándose para mirarle completamente.

"No debí venir, pero pensé que sería lo más normal... lo más normal porque..." se trabó varias veces como si las palabras se negaran a salir de su boca. Suspiró y le dedicó a Kile una fúnebre mirada. "Moriré. Decidí que para ganar la armadura, Camus tendrá que matarme."

Kile arrugó el ceño, desaprobando la idea totalmente. "Por qué?" preguntó al instante. "Hay muchas otras formas, sabes bien que no debes..."

"Déjate de tonterías. Si dejaré la armadura a un sujeto, de su destreza dependerá la vida de millones, Kile. Debo entregarla sabiendo que es más fuerte y hará un mejor papel que yo. De lo contrario, será él quien muera." 

"Entiendo." Susurró tocando su mano increíblemente helada, frotándola con el deseo de descongelar su actitud. "Por eso has venido a despedirte."

"Fuimos compañeros. Después de todo... quien más lamentará mi muerte?" comentó apartando la mano y situándola sobre su rodilla. "Deja eso."

"Por qué?"

"Es incomodo. Ahora eres un caballero dorado, no un adolescente malcriado y-"

"Eso es lo que alcanzas a ver? Un caballero dorado?" preguntó como siempre hablaba, en voz baja.

Olmawi nunca respondió. Al ver como el cielo empezaba a pintarse de naranja, clara señal de que amanecía, se puso de pie rápidamente. Pero Kile le haló de regreso a su lugar. Esta vez lo trajo hacía su regazo peligrosamente, y como él lo esperó, Olmawi no opuso resistencia, simplemente lo miró bastante sorprendido.

"Eres mi gran amor. Fue tanta la brutalidad de tu maestro, que de verdad olvidaste lo nuestro?"

"Lo nuestro? Kile, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto y..."

"Shhh, deja ya de hablar. Me desesperas...!" exclamó antes de besarle los labios. Al principio tuvo que mantener la cabeza de Olmawi ante la suya, pero pronto fue Olmawi quien se aferró a su cabello, sediento. "Mi gran amor." Replicó cuando pudo escapar de la húmeda cueva de su boca por un momento. "Por siempre, mi gran amor."

"Kile... me aterroriza tanto no volver a verte." Dijo cepillando su mejilla con profundas caricias y besos raquíticos. "Me aterroriza no volver a oír tu voz... o tus versiones sin sentido sobre las hazañas de Ulises."

"Entonces sí te gustaban?" preguntó, e inesperadamente Olmawi le respondió con una sonrisa autentica.

"Te amo tanto."

"Por siempre..."

"Y para siempre."

Lo vio irse sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, pero se había despedido de él propiamente. Lo besó, le abrazó y lo volvió a besar, diciéndole cuanto lo necesitó a cada segundo, a cada hora, a cada instante. Cuantas veces vio los días pasar en su calendario esperando su regreso, y lo dichoso que fue cuando supo que su amado ya era un caballero dorado, aunque se negara a regresar al Santuario si no era necesario, siempre evitando verlo.


	7. Siete lágrimas

Eso ya no importa, le dijo Kile. Y tenia razón, pues lo importante fueron las noches que vivieron juntos, las tardes en que ambos traviesos perdían a sus maestros para encontrarse en el exclusivo Oasis de Narciso. Los cumpleaños que celebraron juntos, algunas navidades en que se dieron los más románticos regalos. Sí, eso era lo importante. Poco importaría el final, porque la alegría pasada opacaría a la tristeza como un eclipse.

Todo esto le recitó Kile, antes de negarse a decirle Adiós.

Entonces los vio, ambos caballeros de hielo partieron. Sus cabellos bailaron al ritmo del viento, allá, en las afueras del Santuario. Kile no apartó su mirada, pero Olmawi nunca se volvió a verlo.

:_Todo está hecho, nuestro cubos de hielo se han ido. Regresa temprano para repasar lo que hemos visto hasta ahora_...

Ha...! Kile debía estar bromeando cuando le recordó que debían entrenar y así, creer que por esa razón regresaría temprano a su Templo. No sabía donde estaba su maestro, ignoraba la hora, su estomago no sintió hambre.

Solo quería estar allí, con la cabeza postrada sobre la almohada. Derramando alguna lagrima ocasional al parpadear, deseando que el día anterior tan solo hubiese sido una pesadilla. ¿Y no lo fue después de todo? Pero si eso hubiera sido, Camus estaría ahora entrenando en su Templo, esperando una furtiva visita, para violar cuantas reglas quisiera saltarse su corazón.

Sonrió y más lagrimas se derramaron. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? Y si estaba tan triste como él? Si era así entonces sentía que su corazón se retorcía en su interior? Era eso normal? No ser capaz de dar un paso aún si de eso dependiera su vida? No, Milo no estaba triste.

Todo aquello lo había destruido. Se inundó de oscuridad situando una mano sobre su rostro húmedo, o completamente mojado de sudor y lagrimas. "Camus..." gimió su nombre pues no tenía nada más, nada más que una rosa a su lado que por siempre conservaría su esencia. Pero eso nunca sería suficiente.

"Milo." Con suavidad alguien retiró la mano de su rostro, claro. Kile.

"No quiero oír alguna de tus _metáforas_ hoy, gracias." Lo atajó en medio de una palabra y se dio la vuelta, como el pequeño que se niega a la escuela.

Kile cerró sus labios para sonreír, pero no como de costumbre. Fue una sonrisa triste y resignada. "Athena vendrá en tres años. Sabías eso?" susurró a su oído.

"Sí, lo sé."

"No es razón para motivarse? Para seguir adelante, querido?"

"Para qué?"

"Para convertirte en un caballero dorado, proteger a la mismísima Athena... es un privilegio que ni siquiera yo tendré, pero tú, Milo-"

"Aún tengo una larga vida por delante. Lo he oído antes." Recitó virando los ojos.

"Sí, exactamente. Quiero que entrenes duramente, solo tres años, Milo. Cuando sienta que estés listo, te entregaré mi armadura. Te la confiaré a ti, y de poder hacerlo lo haría en este momento, pero ambos tendremos que esperar."

"Crees que Camus me perdone algún día?" preguntó, al parecer pensaba en alguien más mientras Kile le habló, Milo nunca supo de qué.

"Ahora sentirás muchas dudas, cariño." Dijo con ternura. "Sé que me odias, y te odias por haber sido duro con Camus. Odias a Olmawi por hacerle sufrir, odias al Santuario por atarte con cadenas invisibles e impedir que salgas corriendo por esa puerta y busques al hombre que amas. Tu pecho arde, se oprime. Lloraste toda la mañana y la tarde hasta al atardecer. Como si fuera poco, debes pasar esta noche con tu molesto maestro, que habla demasiado. Pero, no es algo que podemos superar... juntos, tú y yo?" terminó dirigiendo hacía él su mirada, obligándolo con una mano en su barbilla.

Entonces Milo se dio cuenta de que Kile lloraba, y por el color rojo de sus ojos, supuso que había llorado tanto como él. "Maestro..."

"Ayúdame a superarlo." Replicó abrazándolo con fuerza. "Me duele todo, hijo." Y estalló el llanto entre los dos Escorpio.

"Qué es lo que veo, maestro?" preguntó a Narciso, viendo distraído el cielo extrañamente rojizo.

"Lo mismo que yo, Afrodita. Por qué preguntas?"

"No puede ser. El Santuario..."

"Ha cambiado? Sí, los tiempos cambian."

"Tan pronto...!" exclamó con soslayo, rindiéndose sobre las piernas de su maestro. "Milo y su maestro, no los he visto desde que se fueron esos dos."

"Tal vez tengan que entrenar. Las cosas no están como para perder tiempo."

"Pero cuando entrenaban, todavía tenían tiempo para pasar ocasionalmente por aquí."

"Déjalos. Pude ver en los ojos de Kile que no desea hablar con nadie."

"Entonces sí lo viste?"

"Lo vi en mi Oasis. No sé si supo que estaba allí, espero que no. Pero lloraba, y dejaba caer sus lagrimas en el agua, como si temiera que fueran desperdiciadas."

"Narciso..." dijo con tristeza, y apretó su mano. "Los olvidarán? Crees que lleguen a olvidarlos?" pudo notar el entretenimiento en los ojos de su maestro. Lo miraba como se mira a un bebé que no ha aprendido a caminar.

"Por supuesto que no, cariño."

Caminaba descalzo en la playa. Bajo una tranquila luna, que creaba un hermoso reflejo bajo ella, haciendo que la noche fuera perfecta. La noche para los amantes, recordó Milo. Había dejado de llorar hace horas, se lo prometió a Kile, y él se lo prometió a Milo.

Sonrió deteniéndose de pronto. Como si la luna hubiese hecho alguna travesura para llamar su atención, pero realmente estaba incitándolo, seduciéndole para que la observara, para que le permitiera ser abrazado y besado por ella, como todas las noches. La luna coqueta.

Se sentó, no importaba que las leves olas chocaran contra él, mojando su ropa. Estaba bien así, tal vez el agua salada bañada por los rayos de luna, fueran un buen antídoto para el corazón. Se acostó, mirando el gran regalo blanco en el cielo, y siendo abrazado por las olas bajo él que cepillaban su cabello continuamente.

Tan mágica la luna, tan redonda y preciosa. Estaba ahí solo para él, para Milo. Le sonreía, y estaba tan cerca. Milo creyó que con extender su brazo, sería capaz de traerla hacía él. Pero Milo no haría aquello, ni aún pudiendo, sabía que después no querría dejarla ir.

Volvió a sonreír. "Por qué nunca lo traje a este lugar?" dijo en sus pensamientos. Esta vez Camus regresó a su mente, no para lastimarle, todo lo contrario. Lo vio en Siberia, tal vez durmiendo placidamente en una cabaña de madera, en medio de una posible tormenta de nieve. Imaginó un oso polar a lo lejos, algunas focas, un zorro atrevido. Pero lo importante en su cuadro imaginario fue Camus.

¿Y si estaba sonriendo al igual que él? No, con seguridad dormía. ¿En quién estaría soñando? Rió a sus descabelladas ideas. Tal vez ni siquiera estuviera en la cama, tal vez entrenaba. Sí, lo conocía bien, eso era lo que hacía en estos momentos. Entrenaba duro, sin descanso, para convertirse en un gran caballero dorado. Y... ¿querría regresar a su lado cuando lo lograra? "Regresarás a mí?" preguntó a las olas, que a penas le dejaron oír su propia pregunta con sus constantes choques contra la arena. Le dieron muchas respuestas, que Camus lo amaba, nunca dudaría en volver. Otras odiosas contestaron que no merecía a alguien tan maravilloso como él, como Camus. Salieron otras en su defensa, argumentaron que Milo no tenía la culpa, la culpa tuvo el momento en que se conocieron.

Yo nunca lamentaría haberlo conocido, concluyó de esa conversación. Nunca, en otro lugar o en otras circunstancia, podría haber conocido a otra persona como él. Y si hubiese otra persona como él... no le importaba, quería a Camus. Al que sería futuro caballero de acuario.

Entrenaría, con el mismo afán que lo hacía Camus en otra parte, él también entrenaría. Aceptaría cualquier reto, se negaría a cualquier tipo de tentaciones, lujos, comodidades. Kile se sentiría orgulloso, y Camus le perdonaría después de escuchar lo que pasó, la verdad tras las duras palabras que le dijo.

Sería el caballero dorado de Escorpio, el que recuperaría el corazón de Camus, llevándose por delante a quien se opusiera.

Cuando regresó a su Templo, aún sonreía felizmente. Kile dormía en una posición graciosa e infantil. La luz mansa de una lamparita de mesa hacía brillar su rostro de una manera angelical.

Se acercó y acarició parte de su largo cabello. Tan lindo su maestro, siempre se había mantenido fuerte y firme, derrumbaba a la indiferencia y al odio con una sonrisa, hasta que no pudo con su propia impotencia y lloró en los brazos de su alumno. Al adolescente que tenía a su cuidado, qué irónico.

Pero estaba bien, saber que el mundo de Kile no era color de rosa, y que comprendía sus problemas mejor que él mismo. Entonces amaba a Olmawi, tanto como él amaba a Camus.

Su maestro era exactamente igual a él, y tal vez su maestro fuera igual a su maestro, y el maestro de su maestro, ... bueno, un ciclo sin fin. Un ciclo de seductores Escorpio que amaron mientras entrenaban con su mejor amigo.

No esperaría con impaciencia que pasaran tres años, para poder esperar el regreso de Camus. Había un largo camino por recorrer, y tres años era el tiempo adecuado.

Se acurrucó a un lado de la cama, sin molestar a Kile. Tampoco quiso apagar la lucecita de la lámpara, no quería dormir. Seguiría despierto un par de horas, para pensar en el futuro un poco más.

/El futuro no tiene ojos/ depara suspenso y mentiras/

Por eso, incluso antes del amanecer, salió a correr. Hacía tanto tiempo que no ejercitaba, sus músculos estaban un poco oxidados, como advirtió Kile. Pero no iba a detenerse por eso, estaba en el Santuario para entrenar. Eso haría.

Los pocos rayos de sol que salían a esa hora, le hicieron sudar en cantidad, su camisa estaba empapada hasta casi llegar a la cintura, si estaba cansado, no lo sintió. Quería correr, y correr. Como si con eso fuese a ganarse el paraíso.

Esto a Kile le alegró bastante, e incluso se le quitó de encima aquel feo sentimiento de culpa, el remordimiento. Olmawi y Kile estaban haciendo lo que cualquier maestro competente haría, lo mejor para su alumno. Aunque su relación personal deseara mantenerlos unidos, no podía ser. Ya habían tenido su momento para amar, era hora de crecer. ¿Nunca es tarde o sí?

Milo devoró rápidamente la mayoría de libros que Narciso guardaba en su amplia biblioteca. Hizo las paces con Afrodita, se llevaban bien. Pero su entrenamiento de 24 horas le hacía no detenerse ni a saludarlo, lo que le dejó bien en claro que éste no quería nada más.

No solo Milo era el único atareado, todos entrenaban con muchas ganas. Por años tuvieron que entrenar, de todos modos, pero nunca había estado tan cerca el momento de recibir a Athena. Ya había sido suficiente el receso, ahora todos trabajaban.

Curiosamente Saga no volvió a ser visto, nadie sabía qué pasaría con el Templo de géminis. Empezaron los rumores y malas habladurías sobre él, que era un rebelde, que había escapado con la armadura dorada. Irresponsable. En fin, aquello fue todo un misterio, el chisme más caliente durante meses.

Pero entonces pasó un año, y su nombre era cada vez más olvidado. Nadie le prestó importancia en realidad, solo Aioros, aunque nunca hablaba del tema, y se alejaba de los que continuamente dirigían comentarios ácidos hacía Saga, sin decir nada.

Kile, por su parte, estaba muy orgulloso de Milo. Sí le preocupaba la desaparición de Saga y el cambio trágico del patriarca. Es que eran tantas las rarezas que ahora ocurrían en el Santuario, empezando por la desaparición del viejo maestro Dohko de libra. Nadie supo la razón, se decía que había viajado a China. Pero nada más.

El caballero de Escorpio supo que estaba relacionado a Shion, ambos eran muy íntimos amigos. Y él mejor que nadie debía conocer la gravedad de la situación, por eso se marchó. Mientras todos hablaban de su extraña partida, él se sintió más seguro de sus intuiciones. Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

Nada podía ser para salvar la integridad del Santuario, si el viejo maestro no había podido, entonces no valía la pena intentarlo. Tampoco pudo considerar la opción de irse, e independizarse como Dohko lo hizo, debía proteger el Santuario hasta que Milo terminara su entrenamiento.

"Ah! No puedo más, Milo...!" jadeó Shura inclinándose para tomar aire, buscando apoyo sobre sus rodillas. "Sigue sin mí!"

Milo se detuvo escalones más arriba y contestó sin poder creerlo. "Qué? Tan pronto ya te cansaste? Vamos, solo faltan ocho Templos!"

Shura frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, de qué estaría hecho ese tipo. "Estás loco."

Milo lo remolcó escalones arriba, feliz porque así le exigiría más a su propio cuerpo. Shura fue casi arrastrado hasta la última de las casas, bajar no fue tan difícil.

Afortunadamente se encontraron con Aldebarán, Shura insistió en que acompañara a Milo mientras él se daba un baño. Aldebarán era un acompañante mucho menos quejón, es más, no corría más rápido que Milo, pero no parecía cansarse nunca! Como la liebre y la tortuga.

Amablemente Milo le invitó un trago en el su Templo, donde Kile aún no llegaba. Aldebarán observó con detenimiento el lugar, y al terminar su vaso empezó a comentar:

"Muy ordenado, no sé como lo haces."

"Kile se encarga de todo." Contestó en tono despreocupado, antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Suspiró, sintiéndose mucho más refrescado por el agua fría. "Oye, Aldebarán." Comenzó curioso.

"Sí?" Aldebarán dejo abajo el vaso y se sentó en una silla cercana. "Qué pasa?"

"Tienes novia?" preguntó.

"Uh?"

"Aldebarán...?"

"Uh, uh- pues... no." Respondió, no le avergonzaba, pero tampoco esperó la pregunta. "Tú sí?"

"Sí." Dijo, y sonrió al imaginar a Camus. "No la he visto ahora, porque estoy entrenando muy duro."

"Ah, es triste. La hechas de menos..."

"Sí... pero no me entristece, tengo cosas que hacer, ella también. Nos prometimos estar juntos algún día."

"Es algo difícil para un caballero. Eso, tener una chica... ¡Oye...! desde que te conozco, ya he conocido a varios de tus amores! No puedo creer que te estés tomando algo tan enserio, sé que no eres un-"

"Sé que en el pasado hubieron muchas, pero sus rostros están borrosos, son figuras mal hechas, baratas. En serio, ésta es muy distinta a todas ellas. Verás, tiene los ojos más hermosos que se hayan visto nunca."

"Ah sí?" Aldebarán arqueó una ceja. "Cuantos años tiene?"

"16. No está mal?"

"No, está bien para ti. Aunque todavía me pregunto qué la distingue de tus otras _presas_."

"Ella no es una presa, en primer lugar." Aclaró incorporándose, indignado. No quería que malinterpretara todo. "No es una persona vulgar, que conoces en el pueblo. Es educada, cortés, a veces demasiado seria... obstinada, apasionada, cariñosa..."

"YA! No te pedí detalles!"

Sus risas cesaron cuando inesperadamente se abrió la puerta. Kile llegaba, estaba mojado porque fuera había empezado a llover. Les sonrió antes de saludar amablemente a Aldebarán, este se puso de pie diciendo que su maestro debía estar preocupado.

"Adiós entonces. Nos veremos mañana." Se despidió Milo, Kile cerró la puerta cuando salió el aspirante a Tauro y cogió una toalla para secar su cabello.

A Milo le hizo gracia verlo tan despeinado. "Donde andabas?"

"Yo? por ahí!" contestó inocente. "Es molesto pasar el día con un aprendiz que se ha dedicado a hacer turismo por las doce casas las 24 horas del día..." hizo una mueca con los labios. "No, que va. No estoy ya para esos trotes."

"Hablas como un anciano. Mentiroso, cuando bajan los precios de las fresas te he visto correr mucho más rápido que-" apartó la toalla que Kile despidió a su cara. "De cualquier modo! Si yo he empezado a respetar las reglas, deberías seguir mi ejemplo."

"Tu ejemplo? Creí que yo era el maestro! A ver, qué puedo corregir?"

"Bien, podrías dejar de corretear por el Santuario con MÍ armadura puesta! Se oxida!" gritó con enojo fingido.

Kile no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía. Abrió la boca en sorpresa, también bromeando. "Corretear por el Santuario? Mire joven, su maestro no juega canicas con sus colegas cuando esta fuera, tengo una vida MUY difícil, porque soy un caballero dorado." Puso su mano sobre el pecho de su armadura, pareciendo exageradamente orgulloso. "Visto una de las mejores armaduras, que es MÍA, como es de oro afortunadamente no se oxida. Qué tal?"

"Deberías empezar a despedirte de ella. Ya la veo venir." Lamió sus labios, como preparándose para devorar el platillo más delicioso.

"Bah, lo que irá hacia ti será otra toalla si no te callas." Le amenazó. Sacó una manzana de algún lugar cerca de su espalda, y la aventó a Milo sabiendo que la atajaría. "Te has portado muy bien en estos dos años, no pensaré que está mal darte cosas."

"Oh, qué amable." Mordió la manzana, luego dijo aún con la boca llena. "Pero no pienses que por esto, algún día perdonaré que me entregues esa armadura oxidada." Los dos rieron y dispararon un  
chiste tras otro, sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando Milo no era un vicioso de la noche y las mujeres, justo como ahora.

Al dormir, Milo abrazó con fuerza a Kile. Queriendo retener a ese padre maravilloso a su lado, por siempre. Faltaba poco, solo un año. Entonces él le daría su armadura, manejaba perfectamente la aguja escarlata desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, su condición física era optima. Prácticamente, no había más que hacer, pero cuando recibiese la armadura, no volvería a verlo a él, a Kile. Tendría que decirle adiós, ese momento estaba tan próximo.

/_Y qué harás con Mu/_

-Ya le entregaré su armadura el año que viene, sabe lo que necesita saber. Pero claro, debemos seguir tratándolo como su amable maestro mientras esté a mi cuidado.

/Claro/

-_No lo estás haciendo nada mal, Saga. Me impresiona que me esté siendo tan fácil controlar tu cuerpo. Es tranquilizador, ya falta poco para que la consentida de Zeus regrese a la tierra, no durará mucho su visita.-_

/Nosotros nunca permitiríamos que/ Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la risa de Ares.

-_¿Ustedes quienes? ¿Los caballeros dorados? Kile no parece muy dispuesto a mantener su hocico a un centímetro de la recamara, no olvides que soy yo el gran Patriarca. Dohko, el viejo maestro, se ha ido. Y más le vale que no regrese. Tú, que eres uno de los más poderosos, ya has sido vencido. Ese Aioros debe entrenar a su aprendiz, al igual que los demás. No me preocupan, y respecto a el resto de los caballeros, de plata y bronce, no olvides que soy yo el más poderoso de los 88 que existen.-_

Silencio.

-_Hablando de Kile._ _Estuviste muy distraído durante la visita de ese idiota, el Escorpio. Te notó raro... ¿En qué tanto piensas-_

/Nunca te ha importado lo que piense o deje de pensar, por qué te preocupa ahora/

-Solo me ha parecido curioso...- respondió Ares a su reflejo. –_Cuando te libero, nunca intentas nada, parece que ya te has resignado, eso es bueno... pero aún siendo así, siento curiosidad.-_

Saga no contestó.__

-Vamos, Saga. No tienes mucha compañía que digamos.- dijo jocoso.- _Aunque nunca digas más que tonterías que me tienen sin cuidado, te he conocido lo suficiente. Es tu hermano lo que te tiene así, prometimos no hacerle daño, lo recuerdas-_

/No te atrevas a nombrarlo. Juro que cuando acabe contigo.../

-No vayas a empezar con tus amenazas, los dos hemos cumplido con nuestra palabra, no? Te permití poner al pequeño demonio bajo llave, cumplido. Ahora debes terminar de cumplir cuidadosamente tu parte del pacto, sé buen chico.- terminó dándole la espalda al espejo, y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Ignoró los gritos a su espalda.

El primero en recibir su armadura, fue en efecto, Mu de Aries. Se le fue entregada en la recamara del patriarca, sin ningún tipo de prueba final. El comportamiento de el carnero había cambiado enormemente, él que fue un chico dulce, amable, risueño. Ahora se hacía ver cansado y serio, amable, pero no risueño. Le decía a Aldebarán que fue por convertirse en caballero dorado que debía evolucionar, raro.

Y es que Shion había cambiado tanto también.

Afrodita se convirtió en caballero de piscis, después de tener una difícil pelea con su propio maestro. Ninguno ganó, el patriarca lo consideró un empate. Narciso estaba muy orgulloso, después ambos fueron llevados a la enfermería. Aioros se negó a luchar contra su propio hermano, diciendo que este aún no estaba listo. Aún tenían tres meses, hasta que Athena llegara. Aldebarán, a diferencia de Mu, sí tuvo una difícil prueba de resistencia, que logró superar. Ganó su armadura, y le fue entregada honoríficamente. Shura se batió a duelo con su maestro, Meka. Los dos resultaron gravemente heridos, pero su armadura le sería dada al regresar.

El misterioso caballero de virgo, regresó de la india vistiendo ya su armadura. Le era muy visto en la recamara del patriarca, y en su propio Templo. Nunca abría los ojos, y nunca hablaba con cualquier persona. Por eso no dejó de ser respetado, todo lo contrario, daba sabios consejos. Y casi al instante se rodeó de aprendices ansiosos por robar algo de él mismo.

La casa de libra, lamentablemente había quedado vacía. El Santuario estaba terriblemente solo, considerando a la cantidad de caballeros que requerían de atención medica, y los que habían escapado.

A un mes de haber ganado su armadura, Mu no se volvió a ver, y también fue considerado un rebelde.

Milo pensó que si seguía viviendo en el Santuario enloquecería. ¿En qué pensaba Mu cuando se fue? Justo antes de la llegada de Athena, era algo sin sentido.

"Mu es un hombre inteligente. Sé que no se fue tan solo porque sí."

"Ah...! se fue porque está completamente loco, Kile. No lo defiendas."

"Qué obstinado eres. Me saldrán canas al imaginar lo que dirás de mí cuando me vaya."

"Falta poco... eh?" comentó Milo fingiendo desinterés.

Kile guardó silencio sentado en la silla. Milo se duchaba con la puerta entre abierta, para que pudiesen entrar las palabras de Kile. "Kile...?"

"Sí, hijo. Falta poco. Qué opinas de eso?"

"Oh, pues, yo..." tragó saliva. "Te echaré de menos."

"Sabes también que no podré regresar?" continuó después de una pausa breve. "Solo los caballeros dorados pueden venir aquí, y ya no seré un caballero dorado. Tampoco tú podrás abandonar el Santuario, la presión será mucha más."

"No volveré a verte." Resumió saliendo del baño, con una toalla a la cintura. Trataba de hablar seriamente, pero la verdad ya se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. "Ni una vez más?"

"Claro, siempre estaré en tu corazón, y en todo aquello que hayas aprendido de mí."

"Maestro..."

"La semana que viene, serás un caballero dorado, Milo. No lo olvides, sé un buen hombre. Cuando yo salga por esa puerta, para no volver nunca más, honra en mi lugar el nombre de este Templo."

Milo sonrió, poniendo sobre los hombros de Kile sus dos manos. "Y yo quiero que seas feliz, Kile. Quiero que-"

Kile le silenció con un dedo, como si estuviese diciendo algo terrible. "Shhh... tuve una larga vida, Milo. En 30 años, me hice de la carne de la dama más dulce y tierna, que pueda desear. Mi padre me enseñó el orgullo de hacer el bien, y al morir ellos, Quirón me dio una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro. Mis compañeros de armas me dieron amistad, y aún lo hacen. Pero sobre todo, Olmawi fue mi faro. El faro de la isla donde yo siempre tuve la necesidad de regresar, y siempre va a ser así. Pues allí siempre querré ir, ahora no deseo nada más que irme, Milo. No quiero dejarte, pero deseo irme dejando un caballero de Escorpio en el Santuario."

"Qué harás al irte? Donde irás?" hizo una pregunta tras otra, preocupado. Kile sonrió no solo con sus labios, sino con la mirada y con cada gesto de su cuerpo.

"Ese es asunto de Kile, nadie más." Respondió abrazándolo, mojándose con la humedad tibia. Se mantuvo pensativo durante el abrazo, por primera vez no estuvo seguro de sus propias palabras. ¡Cómo extrañaría ese muchacho! Siempre sería un honor recordar, que fue él quien lo hizo así. Tan romántico y humano. No quiso una máquina de guerra, tan solo un hombre justo.

La prueba final de Milo, fue la más intima y peculiar de todas. Las ya pasadas, habían sido vistas por una multitud escandalosa. Pero no esta.

Estaban solos, en la vera del Oasis de Narciso. Era de noche, así que fue la Luna quien guió sus pasos hasta ahí. Se pararon cada uno aun extremo, más o menos cuatro metros de distancia los separaron. La armadura dorada de Escorpio se acomodó en su urna sagrada, entre los dos hombres.

Kile suspiró, y soltó una sonrisa. "Qué serio." Exclamó con aprecio.

Milo le devolvió el gesto. "Tienes que acabar siempre con el misticismo."

"Tonto." Kile hizo crecer la aguja escarlata en su dedo índice. Relajó su rostro, miro a Milo con severidad. "Como ya lo sabes bien, Milo, esta es la aguja escarlata. Siempre aparecerá en tu dedo índice a voluntad tuya. Cuando tengas frente a ti un oponente, le aplicarás 15 aguijonazos. Corresponden a cada estrella de nuestra constelación."

Milo asintió en entendimiento. "Lo sé."

"De acuerdo, el último de estos puntos, es Antares. Solo lo usaras cuando sea necesario matar a tu enemigo. ¿Por qué? Este se aplica cerca del corazón, aún teniendo mala puntería, el individuo morirá al instante. Es letal, pero de algún modo reversible. Eso es lo último, y más importante, que te enseñaré esta noche."

Estaba dispuesto a tolerar cualquier dolor. No se daría por vencido.

"Estás listo, Milo?"

Volvió a asentir con impaciencia.

"Hagámoslo entonces. Primera pregunta!" gritó, y dos rayos de luz fina, escarlata, atravesaron la rodilla de Milo. "Qué significa Antares? Tres segundos!"

"... rival de Marte." Dijo entre dientes. Manteniéndose de pie, las heridas eran pequeñas, pero el dolor agudo e insoportable.

"Por qué? Tres segundos!"

"Porque a veces son confundidos."

"Excelente, segunda pregunta!" volvió a gritar, disparando otro par en la rodilla sana. "Distancia de Antares, tres segundos!"

"520 años luz..."

"Qué significa eso, de prisa!"

"Que es muy luminosa."

"Claro, estás bien?"

"Acabemos lo más pronto con esto..."

"Ese es mi chico, tercera pregunta!" un agujero se abrió en su brazo derecho y hombro. "¿Es más brillante que el sol?"

"Sí-"

"Qué tan brillante?"

"12.000 veces más brillante."

A Milo le fue imposible mantenerse de pie. Cayó de rodillas, apretándose con fuerza el hombro. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba bañada de sangre.

"Antares puede destruirse? Por qué? 5 segundos!"

"No tendrá tiempo para expulsar todo su material, explotará en unos cientos de miles de años." Respondió pegando la frente en la tierra, su estomago también empezaba a doler. Temió no poder soportar hasta el final.

"Valentía, vamos!" dijo Kile, con poco amabilidad. Haló a Milo del cabello para hacerlo caer de espaldas. "Creí que deseabas esto, renunciarás ahora?"

"No...!"

"Aguanta pues." Lo volvió a apuntar con su aguja, y esta vez disparó sin ningún tipo de consideración. Con seguridad, el grito de Milo fue oído hasta en lo más recóndito del universo.

"Última pregunta, cuatro aguijonazos más. De pie!"

Milo se incorporó levemente, su único consuelo fue pensar que aquello acabaría pronto. Este era el final, cerraría un libro que estuvo leyendo durante tantos años, para no volver a abrirlo nunca más. Al mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas, volvió a caer al recibir tres ataques.

"Sé fuerte! Pelea por tu armadura, serás grande, Milo! Ponte de pie, YA!"

Una vez más se incorporó, esta vez casi con rabia. Él, que no toleraba la mínima agresión en su contra, siendo torturado así.

Kile se acercó a él lentamente. La pequeña magnitud de sus sentidos a penas lo vieron venir, sonriendo y con un semblante tan orgulloso. Quiso caer y ser cargado por él, dormir por toda una eternidad. No saber nada más.

"Última pregunta, hijo. ¿Qué hizo Ulises para entrar a esa restringida fiesta de dioses supremos en el Olimpo?"

Milo parpadeó rápidamente sin poder entender. ¿Era una broma? ¿O la perdida de sangre le había hecho oír eso? No, la respuesta estaba en un cuento inventado por Kile, lo recordaba perfectamente. La primera noche que durmieron juntos, y él era tan solo un niño...

"Buscó la ayuda de Hércules, quien le regaló celosamente su hermoso, y bien conservado vestido de quinceañera."

"No lo olvidaste, después de tanto tiempo." Susurró entre una sonrisa leve.

"Por favor... Kile..."

"No, tranquilo..." siguió dejando una mano en su cintura, para mantenerlo firme en el lugar. La mano desocupada era la aguja escarlata. "Conoce a tu arma más poderosa. Antares!"

Y fue tan extraña la sensación. Un frío pesado en el estomago no le dejó caer. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, todos sus órganos se cansaron. Sus pulmones parecían tratar de escapar por su boca, para robar algo de oxigeno. Miró hacía abajo, para notar que el frío en su estomago era su propia sangre que se deslizó desde el pecho, donde Kile sacó dolorosamente la longitud filosa.

"Mi hijo, tan valiente..." escuchó, y se aferró a la ropa de Kile. Como aferrándose a la vida, pero esta se le iba a voluntad.

Dos brazos lo soltaron sobre la alfombra de agua que era la orilla del lago. Rodó sus ojos para ver con despreocupación el tinte rojo sobre la superficie, como si la sangre ya no significara nada más. Su mano se cerró sobre la tierra, de nuevo asustado. Intentando mantenerse consciente.

"Milo, no tengas miedo." Volvió la mirada arriba, con las fallas de sus sentidos, habría jurado que Camus se inclinaba a su lado, apretaba su mano, y acariciaba su cabello. Mirándole como a lo más bello, diciendo tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo.

Pero al parpadear y recuperar algo de su racionabilidad, se encontró con el rostro de Kile. Sonriendo como siempre, y lloraba. Dos lagrimas de paz cayeron de sus ojos, hasta su nariz, para aterrizar de lleno en el rostro de su aprendiz.


	8. Ocho lágrimas

Milo estiró el brazo para acariciarlo. Él, siempre a su lado.

Otro golpe seco, y el mismo dolor atravesó su pecho. Esta vez esa agudeza fue casi placentera, esto no era una tortura. Mucho menos una humillación, era una delicia, un honor. Recibía esas agujas porque eran de su maestro, de la única persona ante la cual se quitaría el sombrero, y besaría su camino.

"Eres más que un amigo. También tú puedes sentirlo, Kile?" _Es difícil creer que no estoy- soñando._

"Sí... lo siento, Milo." Respondió al herido, incorporando su rostro para encararlo directamente. Le enfocó a la perfección, para nunca olvidar esa expresión de su rostro. "Quiero entregártelo todo, mi armadura ahora es tuya. Llévate una pieza de mi corazón, mente y alma. Todo es tuyo, hijo."

_Padre_:

: _Quiero entregártelo todo..._

También tú puedes sentirlo, Kile? :

: _Quiero que seas feliz, maestro...  
_  
_Tengo frío _:

: _No volveremos a vernos..._

¿Por qué? :

: _El invierno, llega..._

Milo cerró lentamente sus párpados, cubriendo con un telón, el hermoso panorama de ojos verdes frente a él. Resucitó en sus brazos, y cayó profundamente dormido en ellos, sabiendo que no volvería a verlo nunca más.

"Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo."

Mucho más tarde, cuando el azul oscuro del cielo se hubo acentuado mucho más, despertó rodeado de una sutil calidez. Lo primero que encontraron sus ojos al abrirse, fue la urna sagrada de su armadura a un extremo de la sencilla habitación.

Al intentar incorporarse, una leve presión en su estomago y otras extremidades llamaron su atención. Tenía vendas lo suficientemente tensas bajo una túnica blanca, no muy común. No reconoció el lugar por más que lo intentó, por eso se puso de pie seguro de sentirse mucho mejor, y salió de la habitación.

Ese no era más que un Templo del Santuario. Miró a la izquierda, nada, a la derecha, y lo encontró. Shaka de Virgo se sentaba en la salida, con el semblante serio e inexpresivo.

"Shaka? Donde está Kile?" preguntó impaciente. Ni una pequeña señal de movimiento o sonido recibió por respuesta. "Responde, no hagas que termine de perder la- …!" cayó al suelo victima de un gran dolor en el vientre. Los últimos rastros de veneno aún le afectaban.

"Si te aprecias tan siquiera un poco, regresa a la cama."

"Donde está Kile!"

"Ya basta Milo." Replicó en tono severo, frunciendo levemente el ceño, con su par de ojos aún cerrados. "Ignoro el paradero de ese hombre. Si esa armadura realmente te la has ganado, deja de comportarte como un mocoso."

"Hmp, ya tuve bastante de tus sermones. Lo voy a buscar."

"No encontrarás nunca a tu maestro."

"Qué?" Milo se volvió sin entender completamente. "Qué dices?"

"Escuchaste bien, Milo. Kile se ha ido."

"Donde? Cuando volverá?"

"Nunca, él ya no es caballero de Escorpio. Cumplió con su deber preparándote, no tiene nada más que hacer aquí."

Las palabras de Shaka le pesaron. Eran tan ciertas, ni el mismo entendió su insistencia. Regresó a la habitación oculta para recuperar la armadura, era la primera vez que la cargaba en su espalda, pero por alguna razón no quiso que ese fuese un momento especial, recordar sus sentimientos de entonces... su corazón sangrando, enfermo, por la perdida de uno de los dos complicados seres que le hacían latir. Camus y Kile, tan maravillosos. Lo mejor sería no darle importancia a sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su Templo. _Su_ Templo.

Shaka no se despidió cuando Milo salió de su Templo, y Milo no se despidió al pasar a su lado. Ese simple hombre, el primero en decirle sin piedad que había perdido una parte de si mismo, que no podría recuperar jamás pues esta ahora no era más que un hombre común y corriente, que debía vivir comúnmente en su país favorito.

Milo sonrió levemente, subiendo mecánicamente cada escalón. Nunca le preguntó a Kile cuál era su país favorito, tampoco a dónde le gustaría vivir al dejar el Santuario. Ignoraba cual era su talla de calzado, o su estilo de vestimenta favorito... lo llegó a conocer tan poco en tantos años, que no entendió el motivo para amarlo tanto.

Es que tal vez su biografía no tuviese importancia, lo esencial para amar a una persona no es conocer sus gustos, o aprobar su aspecto. Es que tal vez Kile, sin querer, le enseñó a ver más allá de un rostro serio, o de una sonrisa alegre tras un corazón roto...

Kile le enseñó a ver a través de los ojos, excavar sobre ellos hasta encontrar el deseo, el perdón, el amor, un triste pasado... le enseñó lo que no sabe enseñar cualquier maestro.

El antiguo caballero de Escorpio viviría en él, hasta el día en que dejase de amar.

Apretó con fuerza desconsiderada la rosa de hielo. La había tenido guardada, prometiéndose no volver a ver en sus destellos y sentir en su helada textura, los ojos maravillosos, y la piel de seda que cubría a Camus. No hasta que este regresara, pero al entrar en el Templo, la encontró sobre la almohada.

Entonces Kile sí lo conocía bien, siempre supo su paradero, y antes de irse la había dejado allí. Con seguridad, quería decir que fuera feliz junto a él, junto a Camus.

De acuerdo, él sería feliz amando a Camus, aún no estando a su lado. Sería feliz, como lo quería su maestro, pero su felicidad y amor desenfrenado, nunca terminarían de cubrir la oscuridad que la ausencia de Kile dejó marcada en su corazón en la noche.

Su corazón por siempre estaría dividido en dos.

Sus dientes chocaron con fiereza, tratando de reprimir inútilmente imparables sollozos. Estaba solo, solo en el Templo de Escorpio. Ya era un caballero, al recorrer tres Templos ya no tendría por qué ir a la casa zodiacal de Piscis para pedir prestado un libro interesante, ya Narciso no estaría allí para recibirlo, cocinarle platos deliciosos.

No era la comida, o los objetos prestados lo que dolían. Era el cambio, podría llegar a adaptarse? Estaba solo, volvió a pensar. La armadura de Escorpio, el único recuerdo de Kile. Tal vez aún estuviera tibia, por el cálido cosmos que siempre irradiaba de su corazón.

Con manos temblorosas, dejó a un lado la rosa para abrir la urna sagrada. Dentro, la armadura de Escorpio se acomodó, ajustándose perfectamente al espacio reducido.

Sostuvo a la altura de su rostro el casco dorado. Vio en él su reflejo, como la pintura de un hombre terriblemente abandonado, dibujada sobre un fondo de oro. Acarició el objeto valioso con un pulgar, tratando de robar hasta el último resto de sudor, la última pizca de esencia. Tener hasta lo último de Kile, quien para Milo siempre sería el único y verdadero caballero de Escorpio.

Secó con rudeza las lagrimas en su mejilla, el caballero que ahora protegía la casa de Escorpio no debía verse en ese estado. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era comportarse como un caballero de oro, seguir al pie de la letra cada orden de el Patriarca y, por supuesto, no podía faltar... recuperar a Camus.

Vaya historia de amor, tan dolorosa. Pero afortunadamente, los amores que matan son los que nunca mueren. Y sonrió, descansando entre una rosa hermosa y un casco imponente, para caer más tarde profundamente dormido. Sintiéndose abrazado y reclamado por dos pares de brazos, el primero frío y el segundo demasiado ardiente.

"Menuda armadura."

Levantó el rostro, encarando al intenso sol del medio día y el rostro claro y sonriente de Shura. "Hola..."

"Te ves estupendo, realmente te vino como anillo al dedo." Comentó sentándose a su lado, aún no percatándose de su seria tristeza. Él también vestía su armadura dorada, que chocó produciendo un sonido metálico contra el piso. "Aún no te sientes bien?" preguntó tocando con su mano el vendaje en el brazo de Milo.

"Ten cuidado con-"

"Oh, sí, lo siento!" se disculpó llevando lejos su mano filosa. "Pero Milo, no te sientes bien?"

Milo suspiró apoyando el mentón contra su puño. "Echo de menos a Kile."

"Ah, pero eso es algo de lo más normal. Yo extrañaba mucho a Meka cuando se marchó, y sin embargo me he acostumbrado a hacer cena para uno."

"Hmmp... qué profundo."

"Vamos, solo quiero alegrarte. Cuéntame, fue difícil anoche?"

"Recibí todas las agujas. Las 15, hasta Antares." Relató con poco interés. 

"Debió ser doloroso..." dedujo recordando las veces que había visto a Milo atacar por diversión a los insectos. "Lo bueno es que ya pasó. Ahora somos caballeros de oro, el único que falta es Aioria. Su hermano testarudo insiste en mantenerse con la incertidumbre, pobre."

"Cuando crees que lleguen a dársela?" preguntó a penas interesado.

"Quien sabe. Aioros es realmente estricto, no cree que esté listo para vestir una armadura..."

"Menos mal que Kile no era mi hermano." Exclamó con ironía. "Y yo pensaba que con Aioros de hermano, las cosas serian más sencillas para él."

"No, Aioros no es así."

"Creo que será lo mejor, tal vez así se le bajan los humos de superhéroe que tiene."

Shura rió dando un puñetazo suave en el hombro de Milo. "No lo quieras tanto, eh?"

"Uh, hmp- es un pesado." Soltó poniéndose de pie de improviso. "Lo siento, Shura. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"No hay problema. Nos veremos luego, se ve brillante!" elogió a la armadura antes de darle la espalda y caminar escaleras abajo.

Milo ciertamente tenía cosas que hacer. Entró a su Templo, y al poco tiempo salió con algo oculto bajo el brazo. Marchó a paso decidido hacía el Templo de Virgo, no se detuvo hasta entrar allí.

"Shaka." Avisó su llegada con inseguridad. Sus palabras viajaron a través del Templo hasta chocar con la espalda de un Shaka sentado, que meditaba frente a él. Era difícil adivinar si estaba dormido o despierto.

"Milo, no deberías estar de pie."

"Sí, lo sé." Admitió rodeando el lugar para mirarle de frente. Shaka era hermoso, más hermoso que cualquier mujer del pueblo, y más hermoso que el mismo Camus. Le hubiese gustado ver sus ojos, pero muchos rumores aterradores se contaban acerca de estos.

"Vine a traerte la toga. Fuiste muy amable." Dijo dejándola a sus pies. Shaka no respondió, y tampoco dijo nada, aún cuando era inevitable sentir el impacto de ese par de ojos brillantes fijos en él.

"Shaka..."

"Él no regresará, se ha ido." Interrumpió. "Y tú también deberías hacerlo, la toga no era de importancia. Pero agradezco tu amabilidad, ahora vete."

"Sí, claro." Milo empezó a caminar, alejándose. Y cuando estuvo a una considerable distancia, escuchó la voz suave de Shaka llamarle.

Se volvió, viendo la manta de cabello dorado que decoraba la elegante figura.

"Kile también te echa de menos."

No supo que responder a esto. Una cálida energía pareció rodear su corazón, hasta crear en el una coraza impenetrable, para que nunca, nunca más fuese invadido por la tristeza. Eso eran las palabras de Shaka, su amistad, el simple tono de su voz. Shaka era la ternura, y por eso tuvo que sonreír a su espalda.

Asintió ya saliendo del Templo ajeno.

Ese era su primer día solo. Y vaya que era aburrida la vida de caballero dorado...! bien, es que estamos en tiempos de paz, pensó.

Para Kile la vida de caballero dorado tuvo que haber sido divertida. Entrenar a un chico tan revoltoso como él mismo, no es tarea fácil.

Y en un mes, finalmente Athena vendría a gobernar la tierra. No sería más que una bebé los primeros meses, pero a los pocos años con seguridad se convertiría en una avalancha de sabiduría bajo el cuerpo de una mujer común.

Seguro a Kile le habría agradado conocerla, siempre hablaba de su llegada y de la importancia que representaba para todos, sin excepción alguna.

Su estomago volvió a doler inesperadamente. Chilló de dolor apoyándose en los pilares de su Templo, arañándolos para evitar subir el volumen de sus gritos. Qué mal se sentía, incluso su cabeza empezaba a doler. Pero ahora no dependía de nadie, nadie estaría allí para ayudarlo. Cualquier necesidad o malestar, la tendría que superar solo y sin temor. Como hacían los caballeros dorados.

Pero ahora ni siquiera su voluntad de caballero servia. Las agujas de la noche pasada aún se hacían sentir en su cuerpo, y ardían bajo los vendajes.

Sus manos se deslizaron en la columna, y el resto de su cuerpo cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Jadeó sin poder controlar un dolor que parecía comérselo por dentro. Eso sería pasajero, pero tortuoso.

Los sonidos metálicos característicos del ruido que produce un caballero al caminar con su armadura, resonaron en las paredes. A esa hora era mucho el sol que alcanzaba a entrar, y sin embargo las lagrimas en sus ojos le impidieron divisar bien la figura que se acercaba. Pero no necesitó verlo para saber.

El cosmos frío, el vapor de hielo que irradiaba de ese cosmos que tantas veces tuvo impregnado en su propio cuerpo, era infinitamente reconocible para él.

Camus, pensó. Pero ese nombre nunca escapó de sus labios. Tantas veces soñó con el momento en que regresara, y cuando finalmente se hizo realidad, no sabía ni que hacer.

Camus se detuvo frente a él, no parecía molesto, solamente serio. Ya Milo conocía bien el autocontrol que tenía en las situaciones más difíciles.

"Camus..." logró decir más allá de su dolor.

Qué magnifica se veía la armadura de acuario ajustada a su perfecto cuerpo. Camus había cambiado mucho, lo notó mucho más alto, aún no más que él. Sus brazos se veían mucho más definidos, y el resto de su cuerpo más robusto. "Camus." Replicó con urgencia. Gateando hacía el par de ojos serios, bajo un par de cejas ligeramente fruncidas, que se imponían frente a él. "Camus, has vuelto." Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, Camus dio algunos pasos hacía adelante. Alejándose.

"Buenas tardes, caballero." La voz que se despidió de él sin devolverle la mirada, no podía pertenecer al Camus que conoció hace años. 

Su corazón se resquebrajó más aún, si era posible.

"Camus!" gritó incorporándose y corriendo hacía él, pero pronto sus piernas se negaron a seguir, y cayó produciendo un ruido pesado y seco en el suelo. Camus se detuvo y paseó cuidadosamente su mirada por cada una de las vendas manchadas de sangre seca. "Por favor, Camus." Milo se incorporó nuevamente, ahora con la ayuda de sus brazos, para alcanzar a encontrarse con ese fascinante par de ojos azules. "Tienes que escucharme."

Camus evitó su mirada cerrando los párpados. Suspiró.

"Creo que la última vez que nos vimos, fuiste lo suficientemente explicito como para hacerme entender todo. Ve a la cama, no hagas tonterías."

Le vio irse, impotente de ir en su busca.

Le vio irse impotente de ir en su busca. "CAAAMUS!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo antes de hacerlo que aquello no podía dar resultado.

Sus lagrimas salpicaron bajo él antes de poder evitarlo. Golpeó el piso agrietándolo notoriamente, como se odió en ese momento. De haberse sentido mejor, le habría hecho el amor a Camus mientras lo sometía contra la pared. Fácilmente lo habría rodeado con sus brazos para succionar de su boca hasta el último sentimiento que se negara admitir.

Pero había sido tan desgraciado en el pasado. Le rechazó, le dijo que nunca sintió nada.

Sí, Camus tenía una, y muchas razones más para odiarlo, pero él, Milo, lo tendría en su lecho lo antes imaginado. Era un hecho.

Camus recargó la frente en la puerta de su habitación, desde afuera. Al regresar, le rogó a los dioses que pintaran de indiferencia su deseo, y de odio su desenfrenado amor, pero tal parecía que la pintura pronto empezaría a escurrirse por la influencia de lagrimas que pugnaban por derramarse.

Ese Milo, era imposible que después de tantos años en los que se prometió olvidarlo, lo sintiera sobre su cuerpo tan vivamente. Incluso al oír sus palabras débiles y torpes, se había sentido desfallecer. Quiso inclinarse a su lado, besarle, llevarlo a la cama y curar cada una de esas heridas con sus caricias.

Pero qué cosas estoy pensando! Se dijo abriendo la puerta. Nada en su antigua habitación había cambiado, todo seguía exactamente igual. La única y obvia diferencia, él era caballero dorado, y su deber era exterminar cualquier intruso que se atreviera a cruzar.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado y sudoroso bajo la armadura. Había viajado desde tan lejos, para sentirse profundamente mal.

Era distinto ignorar al Milo de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos sus anhelos, eso había sido fácil estando rodeado del frío eterno de Siberia y comprometido a un estricto entrenamiento. Ahora que estaba en su familiar habitación, en el Santuario donde todos los aspirantes, ahora caballeros, siempre eran tan amables. A dos Templos de distancia de Milo, ese mujeriego sin sentimientos que solo lo había utilizado.

Siempre habían soñado con ese día, en que los dos fueran caballeros y se poseyeran sin temor. Sus ojos se entristecieron entre el manto de agua de la ducha. Al parecer esas palabras para Milo nunca tuvieron un significado. Tal vez sí quiso poseerlo, y Camus lo habría podido hacer suyo sin tenerlo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, a estas alturas del partido no podía seguir cuestionando la posibilidad de volver a su lado.

Pero cuando entró a su Templo y lo vio sufrir contra el pilar, ahogando su dolor contra él. Se vio tan humano, tan natural, tan parecido al Milo que lo invitaba a salir e hizo su vida tan feliz y aún más desgraciada.

Cerró la llave y el agua dejó de caer, aunque todavía se deslizaba a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando se acercó a Milo, y él levantó la mirada... sus ojos eran tan penetrantes, tan bellos así, sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que Camus veía reflejado en ese par de ingenuos.

A Camus se le había roto el alma, porque lo amaba, pero ya no quería una segunda vez. La primera había sido demasiado dolorosa.

Es más, tal vez Milo ya no sintiese nada por él. A lo mejor en su ausencia había empezado a salir con otra persona, quizá solo quería disculparse con él, con Camus, para que no hubiesen rencores. Pero nada más.

Su mirada se ocultó bajo los mechones numerosos de cabello mojado. Se consideró él mismo como el caballero más tonto. Con seguridad el resto no seguía sufriendo por un desamor juvenil.

Durmió para purificar su cabeza de pensamientos románticos hacía ese asqueroso bicho. Sin saber que dos Templos más abajo, Milo no dormía pensando en la manera de reconquistarlo.

Milo llegó a una sabía conclusión. Y con ello, un gran plan.

Camus no era más que una hermosa mariposa. Y él, Milo, era un niño travieso, ansioso por atraparla entre sus manos.

El niño inmaduro la había intentado atrapar años atrás, pero asustada, la elegante mariposa huyó hasta lo alto.

Al pasar de los años, ese niño que ahora era más alto, tenía a la mariposa al alcance de su mano. Pero ahora con más experiencia, supo que al extenderla, esta huiría una vez más. Mucho más alto.

No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. Moriría de dolor si la mariposa se alejara de su lado. Se acercaría a ella lenta y delicadamente, hasta que esta por propia voluntad se posara sobre su palma.

Realmente amaba a Camus, y se lo demostraría sin forzarle a nada. El momento indicado llegaría, y le explicaría con lujo de detalles todo lo que hubo detrás de las duras palabras de aquella noche.

Sonrió acariciando el calendario. Ya tantos años habían pasado, que esperar uno, dos o tres meses, no significaría nada.

De acuerdo, tan poco sería sencillo. En ese mismo momento luchaba contra las ganas de ir a buscarlo.

Había perdido a Kile, nunca regresaría, pero se sintió tan a gusto ahora, posando sobre la cama. Besando ocasionalmente la rosa, como hipnotizado. Todo era como antes, como hace tres años atrás. Y siempre se sentiría así, con Kile o sin él, porque estaba enamorado.

Amaba hasta el punto de enloquecer, al caballero de acuario. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, y suspiró. Se había sentido tan sencillamente orgulloso al verle. Claro, en el momento su orgullo se disfrazó de sorpresa y ansias, pero ahora que su mente estaba despejada, recorrió la armadura ajustada a su cuerpo detalladamente en su memoria.

Qué perfecto cuerpo. Y era suyo, siempre había sido suyo.

Camus solo estaba enojado, eso debía ser. Con seguridad volvería a ser el mismo cuando le pidiese perdón, aunque no había necesidad pues lo hizo con la intención de que todo fuese más fácil.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber dicho tales barbaries. Probablemente su amado sufrió menos que él, pues cada palabra que escapó de sus labios, cada pequeño indicio de lagrima en los ojos de Camus, fueron una daga en el alma para Milo.

Con certeza para Camus la separación fue más fácil. Después de todo, tú no quieres estar cerca de alguien que odias.

Milo se dio un largo baño en la mañana, se sintió de un humor excelente. Silbaba acariciando su cuerpo con una barra de jabón y ocasionalmente tarareo una tonta melodía. Los efectos secundarios causados por la presencia de acuario realmente eran notorios.

Se vistió con sus mejores prendas. Una playera ajustada que se moldeaba al gusto de sus bien formados músculos, y un pantalón escarlata, que pareció muy a la talla también, haciendo notar sus largas piernas.

Se miró en el espejo por quinta vez, aún no satisfecho del todo. Cuando logró de secar su rebelde cabello, hizo una mueca de afirmación y salió rápido del Templo.

Vivió el suficiente tiempo con Camus, como para saber que este nunca salía de casa. Un problema para Milo, pues envejecería esperando que Camus diera el primer paso.

Rió por lo bajo, viendo en el horizonte como la figura del Templo de Acuario se acercaba más. Afortunadamente los efectos del veneno parecían haber desaparecido, y solo diminutos agujeros que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo, era la evidencia de los aguijones de Kile.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta oculta de la habitación. Se frotó las manos, había perdido la costumbre de ese cosmos.

"Camus." Llamó recostándose en uno de los pilares. "Abre la puerta. Créeme que no pienso molestar."

Espero pacientemente, hasta que la puerta se entreabrió. Se acercó al instante, pero Camus no le permitía la entrada.

"Qué quieres?"

Milo parpadeó inocente. "No me dejas pasar?"

"No."

"Vamos, solo quiero-" empezó empujando, pero del otro lado Camus también ejercía fuerza. "Camus!"

"Cómo puedes tener el descaro de venir aquí?"

"Qué quieres decir?" Milo retrocedió algunos pasos, Camus abrió por completo la puerta y se mostró. Tan solo vestía su traje de entrenamiento, como siempre. Tan bello.

"Venir aquí pretendiendo que nada ha pasado..." gruñó mirándole fijamente. "Y aún quieres entrar. No tienes vergüenza...!"

"Oh," tenía que pensar en algo, cualquier cosa para romper el hielo. Nunca antes la expresión había tenido tanto significado. "pero soy tu compañero de armas. Es normal que venga a verte, todos lo hacen." Se acercó intentando pasar deliberadamente, Camus lo empujó por el pecho, interponiéndose en el camino.

La escena era bastante divertida. Milo sonrió, apretando levemente las manos de Camus sobre él. Este último se sonrojó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Alejó sus manos al instante. "Patán!" exclamó dirigiendo un puño a su mejilla, pero con facilidad Milo lo detuvo.

"No es justo que me ataques de esa forma." Murmuró lentamente y con seriedad, mirándolo. Su sinceridad empezaba a conmover a Camus, quien relajó el ceño y retiró el brazo de la mano de Milo.

"Te sientes mejor?"

A Milo le costó tiempo entender que se refería a las heridas. Asintió despreocupado, dándose la vuelta. "Milo" llamó Camus a su espalda. "Milo." Replicó, porque Milo empezaba a salir del Templo sin detenerse.

"Sí?" respondió.

"Puedes quedarte?"

"No, ahora recuerdo que tenía algo que hacer. Quizá te vea en la noche, adiós." Despreció la oferta con total naturalidad y finalmente se fue.

Camus regresó a su habitación, y mantuvo frente a su rostro un libro que no leía en absoluto, porque tan solo pensaba en una cosa. No perdería su dignidad regresando a Milo como lo que él, propiamente, le consideraba. Como un amante más del montón.

Pero no por ello querría tenerlo lejos, si había una excusa para tenerle cerca, y olvidar poco a poco las heridas del pasado, los rencores, esa debía ser la amistad. Porque desde un principio eso debieron haber sido, simples amigos.

Podría acostumbrarse a verlo de esa forma? No si todos los días se llegara a ver tan especialmente guapo.

Y Milo no fue a verlo. Él, Camus, lo había estado esperando, casi ansioso, pero nadie tocó a su puerta esa noche. Era tanta la inquietud, que literalmente no durmió ni un poco. Sabía que su comportamiento de adolescente descontrolado no era propio, es que todavía se sentía como su amante, lo quería ver.

Pero con eso, para él tuvieron más sentido las trilladas palabras de Milo. Si para él el pasado no significó nada, si los besos y caricias dados no fueron distintos a los que pudo brindarle cualquier otro, entonces era normal que no fuese a verlo. No debía sorprenderle esto a Camus.

Incluso la puerta estaba sin seguro, y buscó nuevamente, atravesando la impecable oscuridad de la habitación sencilla con sus pupilas, pero nunca la vio. La esperanza jamás regresaría.

Milo dejó su casco a un lado, por horas estuvo así. Sentado en la noche, contemplando el siempre tentador Templo de Acuario. Seguro él pensó que iría a verlo, y que intentaría hacerle algo. Pero no, el era Milo, y tenía su orgullo.

"Hielito..." murmuró cariñoso. Como si estuviese susurrando las palabras a su oído. 

Solo con recordar la cara de Camus al tocarlo de ese forma, le asaltaban las ganas de reír. Entonces todavía sentía algo por él, no todo se había perdido con los años, o mejor dicho, quizá nada estaba perdido.

Pero si el hubiese ido a verlo, habría sido un comportamiento propio de el Milo que Camus creía conocer. Esa arpía repugnante, que había jugado con los sentimientos tan ciertos de un ser hermoso.

Vaya, es que si Milo fuese el espectador de esa historia de amor, seguramente abría matado lentamente y con dolor a ese sujeto que hizo sufrir a Camus. Se habría matado él mismo, pero no era esa la manera de ser feliz junto a él. Pues era una promesa, era personal y urgía regresar con él, porque lo amaba.

¡Y de que forma!


	9. Nueve lágrimas

"Camus, Camus...," tarareó al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria. "espera por mí."

Sus ojos se ensancharon, al igual que sus labios, abiertos en una radiante sonrisa. Camus lo miraba desde lo alto, frente al Templo que el custodiaba tan celosamente. Camus no parecía feliz, pero le miraba, con total naturalidad. Imitó a Milo, sentándose en el extremo de una roca alta.

Y Milo disfrutó esa figura relajada, y conectada a la suya propia. Camus era toda una visión, que quería decirle con eso?

Una ligera curvatura en sus labios, clara sonrisa.

"Hola." Milo dijo con sus labios, sin esperar realmente que él entendiera. 

Camus negó con la cabeza, pero todavía naturalmente, un poco con más diversión. Arqueó una ceja sin apartar de él la mirada. "Hola." Contestó de la misma manera.

Milo relajó su sonrisa, al igual que Camus cualquier expresión. Ambos se estudiaban, veían sus ojos y ocasionalmente sus cuerpos. Y los ojos de Milo se iluminaron, porque finalmente había tomado una decisión. Por todos los dioses, cómo podría esperar más? Tal vez el Milo que Camus odiaba, no era muy distinto al Milo que amó una vez.

Tomó con decisión su casco, y lo sostuvo bajo su brazo. Entonces caminó, aún no empezaba a amanecer y hacía mucho frío.

Pero no importaba, porque llegaría al paraíso.

Cuando llegó al mencionado lugar, encontró a Camus esperándole en la entrada. Todavía vestido con esa ropa incomoda, es que no podía dormir? Bien, seguramente Camus pensó lo mismo de él, cuando vio la armadura.

"Milo..." saludó casual. Como se saluda a tu amigo. "No esperaba que vinieras."

"Mi asunto tomó más tiempo del que creí. Tampoco esperaba venir, pero no podía dormir."

"Ah, no?" Camus desvió la mirada a algún lugar lejos de él, y Milo hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reír. "Qué pena, yo-"

"Te gustaría dar un paseo?"

Milo tuvo que buscar rápidamente la manera de apaciguar los ojos amplios y sorprendidos. Parecía un conejo a punto de ser cazado, e impotente, esperaba la muerte. Lo vio tan vulnerable, tan expuesto a uno de sus ataques de pasión desenfrenada. "Lo siento, olvidaba que éstas no son horas."

Camus no respondió, siguió mirándolo en medio de una potente batalla interna, entre los recuerdos y el corazón.

"Escucha, Camus...," empezó Milo, no muy seguro de adonde llegaría. Pero por algo estaba parado allí, tenía que hacerlo. "no puedo seguir así, hablándote como si nosotros no...," suspiró, y se atrevió a apretar con fuerza sus manos. Camus miró sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, atónito. Ni siquiera intentó retirarlas, Milo las mantuvo allí con mucha fuerza.

"Tampoco espero que regreses conmigo, porque recuerdo mejor que tú cada una de mis palabras. Pero ahora, quiero que prestes mucha atención, después decidirás qué tipo de hombre soy, o si mis palabras son ciertas o falsas. Tan solo dame este momento."

Camus retornó a los ojos de Milo, su amado no dejaba de ser un libro abierto. Y la historia que leía en él, se resumía en tristeza, soledad y desesperación. Aún así, al reflejar sus similares estados en ese espejo, no estuvo seguro. "No sé si pueda soportarlo, Milo." Respondió, y para su propia sorpresa, también apretó la mano de Milo. "No sé qué quieres mí, quién podría querer a alguien como yo-" su voz se partió, y antes de poder esconder su tristeza en una huída, Milo lo aferró contra su pecho.

"No, no..." rechazó su llanto, y besó con fiereza su frente. "No llores, tonto. No debes." Pero Camus no obedeció, porque la voz de Milo era a penas un débil hilito.

"Me matas, Milo. No quiero escucharte. Tus palabras me hacen daño. Entiende."

"Eres tú quien debe entender." Milo lo sujetó por los hombros, para mantenerlo firme frente a él. "Mírame, Camus."

Camus ladeó el rostro, pero no pudo hacer nada contra la mano de Milo que ahora sostenía su quijada con rudeza. "Mírame!"

Camus parpadeó, y más lágrimas se derramaron. Eso era tan confuso, sentía que era arrastrado por el demonio a un amor que era mentira, no podía seguir engañándose, pero no podía evadir la mirada de Milo, furiosa que exigía su atención. Él amaba esa mirada, amaba todo en Milo.

Milo lo soltó, y dejó sus brazos sueltos a cada lado correspondiente de su cuerpo. "Lastimarte es lo último que haría en esta vida, Camus."

Y eso aparentemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Camus cayó de rodillas, jugándose el orgullo de caballero, escondiéndolo tras el velo de cabello que caía sin orden sobre sus ojos. Las lagrimas gruesas y abundantes pronto humedecieron el piso. "No creeré en nada de lo que dices, nunca llegaré a ser tan ingenuo como para volver a-" un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir, por lo que solamente siguió llorando. Pidiéndole con todo el fervor posible a los dioses, para que Milo se fuese en ese instante.

Pero Milo no se movería. Era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

Su mano estaba extendida hacía él, más no lo tocó. No sabía qué hacer, pero aún así, no dejaría de hablar. Si Camus llegara a creerle, curaría de una vez por todas esa herida que le hacía llorar.

Se detestó tanto por haber sido el productor principal de esa escena.

"Camus." Camus escuchó su nombre a una palma de distancia de lo que era su húmedo rostro. Milo se arrodillaba a su lado, y dócilmente, lo recostó en su regazo como un pequeño. Así lo veía Milo en el momento, como su pequeño terco.

Por un momento, Camus creyó que iba a besarlo, pero tan solo su rostro fue recostado en el hombro cálido de la armadura. "No tengas miedo, mi amor. Yo te cuidaré."

Camus se estremeció, y de un rápido movimiento escondió su cara en el cuello de Milo. Con seguridad su pecho quedaría empapado bajo la armadura, pero no parecía importarle aquello.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado. Créeme que nada malo pasará." Susurró con ternura, apretando más la cintura sobre su cadera. "Pero vas a escucharme esta noche, lo intenté, y no pude esperar más."

Por supuesto, Camus no respondió, pero el agarré que ejerció con urgencia en su espalda, lo tomo como un sí.

"La verdad, Camus. Es que esa noche, Kile me convenció que lo mejor para ti era evitarme hasta que ganases la armadura, porque Olmawi pudo haberte hecho daño. No quise, si los dos íbamos a tener momentos difíciles, pues que bienvenidos fueran, pero estaríamos juntos." Suspiró, notando que los sollozos de Camus cesaban, y le ponía atención a sus palabras.

"Kile no aprobó mi opinión, la consideró egoísta, y que si realmente pensaba de esa forma no te amaba. Lo medité durante horas, y llegué a darle la razón. Es mi maestro, y yo era su joven aprendiz. Por eso fui a tu Templo esa noche y te di un trato tan cruel. Iba contra mi voluntad, estaba dispuesto a ser fuerte por los dos si era necesario, y de esa forma, tú no sufrieras por nuestra relación."

Los sollozos de Camus se apagaron por completo. Gradualmente, se soltó del cuerpo de Milo para mirarle directamente. Aún sus facciones estaban completamente mojadas, pero lo miraba con seriedad. Esperando, tenía ansias por oír más.

"Todo lo que hice, todo lo que dije, cada ofensa, Camus, me apuñalaba por dentro. Me dolía mucho más que a ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar."

"Milo..." susurró, pero rápido un dedo lo silenció.

"No quiero que digas nada ahora. Ya dije todo lo que debía, ahora quiero que lo pienses. Prometo no volver a buscarte, si es mi presencia lo que te daña, lo evitaré no forzándote a nada. Pero si tomas una decisión, y regresas a mí, al Milo que no es más un niño, sino un hombre que te ofrece su ser, prometo desde ahora protegerte, te protegeré hasta de mí mismo si es necesario, y también esperare con paciencia el tiempo que necesites."

Milo empujó a Camus gentilmente para que le soltara. Ya no había rastro de tristeza, solo el de una gran confusión. Pero estaba bien así, su Camus cuestionaría minuciosamente sus palabras, y si lo entendía, con seguridad lo perdonaría.

Vaciló al soltar sus hombros, que era lo único que evitaba un acercamiento. No Quería besarlo, abusar de su fragilidad.

"Descansa, Camus." Carraspeó y dijo, "Has de estar cansado, lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento." Se marchó, temeroso de mirar atrás.

Y no miró atrás, no se volvió hasta llegar a su Templo donde le agradecía a la rosa de hielo, similar al cristal, todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Y es que había llegado a establecer una relación tan especial con el objeto, porque sería eterna. La tierna rosa no podía marchitarse, no tenía cicatrices y jamás se derretiría. Como su amor.

Los ojos de Camus ardían, y su cuerpo estaba húmedo por el sudor. Qué noche tan descabellada fue esa.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, con las cejas fruncidas en una mueca de dolor. Las palabras de Milo habían sido sinceras, dichas con el corazón en la mano. Esa mirada, era la mirada que amó hace muchos años, la que tenía por dueño a Milo de Escorpio. Y probablemente lo siguió amando a través de los años, porque en lo más profundo de su alma, siempre guardo el recuerdo de su corazón visible en la ventana de sus ojos. Como en esa noche.

Esa mirada era suya, Milo no se la mostraba a nadie más. Le pertenecía.

Y una repentina emoción llegó a su pecho. Más que emoción, era todo un juego pirotécnico en su interior, porque le había creído. Su única respuesta a las palabras de rechazo, era sencillamente que Milo era un desgraciado.

Pero eso tenía mucho menos sentido, porque si desde pequeños se habían gustado, y luego, cuando se conocieron propiamente llegaron a enamorarse por completo, no era para nada normal que Milo dijera esas cosas. Por más novias que haya tenido en el pasado.

Algo extraño había tras las palabras, y él, cegado por la rabia, nunca pudo razonarlo. Si Milo decía la verdad, entonces era él, Camus quien lo había hecho sufrir por meterle en esa situación tan difícil.

Rodó en la cama en busca de una comodidad que no encontraba para poder dormir.

Estaba feliz porque cuando finalmente creyó en sus palabras, supo que a pocos metros de distancia, Milo descansaba en su Templo. Pero ese no era el mismo Milo que odió durante más de tres años, ese Milo fue quien le dio su primer beso, el que solía decirle cosas tan... lindas.

En ese tiempo se habían prometido muchas veces permanecer juntos cuando se convirtieran en caballeros. Ya habían dejado de ser aprendices, ahora eran caballeros dorados. No tenían el obstáculo de los maestros y las estúpidas normas. Ahora podían estar haciendo el amor con tan solo desearlo.

Y Camus se perdía de todo eso. Por un simple malentendido en toda la corta extensión de la palabra. Pero no importaba, porque todo estaba bien.

Milo dijo que cuidaría de él, y Camus le creyó, haciéndoselo saber esa noche en los más profundos besos y caricias de sus más restringidos sueños.

"Afrodita, diosa del amor y la pasión." Leyó el manuscrito tallado en la estatua de la deidad. Era hermosa y sencilla, sus ojos casi vivos parecían brillar con la luz de las estrellas cuidadosamente pintadas en el techo claramente naranja que era el cielo.

Milo sonrió posando una rodilla en el piso, con profundo respeto. Había llegado hasta allí cuando salió a caminar del Santuario en forma de un paseo sin rumbo.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en la diosa, rogándole algo sin palabras. Porque se sentía encerrado en un oscuro calabozo sin salida, donde pronto sería ejecutado.

Es que así era el amor que sentía por Camus. Tan impreciso, peligroso.

No conocía las consecuencias de su relación con él.

¿Qué cruel castigo impondría el Santuario a esos pecadores si llegaran a ser descubiertos? Porque Milo obviamente estuvo listo a enfrentarse a lo que sea y a quien sea, pero antes de ser el novio de Camus, él era un caballero dorado.

Y su deber era proteger a la Diosa Athena, que representaba a todas las personas que quería en el mundo. Sería un guardián celoso del mundo donde quería ver a Camus libre y feliz.

Renunciar a ser caballero no podía ser una opción, entonces. Siempre sería un orgullo que estaría al tope de su amor.

Lo único que podía desear, es que nadie se enterara de eso. Ellos debían esconderse frente a otras personas, no serían más que el antiguo rol. El caballero de Escorpio, buen amigo de el caballero Camus de Acuario. 

Que los dioses protejan este sentimiento, mi amor. Pensó con profunda fe. "En especial usted."

Se puso de pie para regresar a su propio Templo. Un juego de los primeros rayos de sol le dio la breve impresión de que el rostro de Afrodita había sonreído, tan solo su imaginación.

O tal vez no.

De camino al Santuario pensó en él. Siempre lo hacia.

Qué estaría siendo ese necio? ya habría entendido el motivo por el cual Milo lo humilló? Demasiadas momentos invaluables habían vivido como para perderlos por una pequeñez como esa.

Y ahora que era adulto, así lo veía. Como la mayor tontería, una pequeñez digna de indiferencia.

A lo mejor gracias a la madurez Camus había podido entenderlo mejor, quizá no por la madurez, pues siempre había gozado de ella, sino por la necesidad de hacer realidad los sueños tantas veces discutidos en los brazos del otro.

Sueños simples, que tan solo consistían en permanecer juntos el tiempo posible. Darse besos furtivos en la oscuridad, visitas traviesas a mitad de la noche...

Ser novios, amantes. Eso querían.

Vaya cosa, no había dormido en toda la noche y al sentarse en su reconfortante cama, no sintió el mínimo sueño.

La mañana había sido llena de actividad y emociones. Pero lo mejor era descansar por el momento, él mismo debía poner en orden sus ideas a la par de Camus.

Por eso, a lo largo de la tarde, Milo no fue a verlo.

No quería que Camus cometiera un error. Los dos necesitaban tiempo, tiempo para elegir entre la soledad y el calor de brazos ardientes de deseo. 

Tener a Camus sonriendo en sus sueños, no era de gran ayuda esa noche.

En todas las posiciones imaginables intentó atrapar el sueño, pero fue sencillamente imposible. Como podía un simple mortal tener tan increíble dominio en el imperio de su cuerpo? Secó el sudor de su rostro con la sabana, era demasiada ansiedad.

Lo que debía hacer era dar un buen paseo. Perderse en el pueblo, lejos, donde el recuerdo de Camus no le encontrara.

Todos los rostros cansados a su alrededor eran solo garabatos, una imagen borrosa, y en momentos como ese, en los que no tenía a nadie tomado de la mano, a alguien que valoraba más que a su propia vida; es cuando se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba.

Hasta Kile pudo haber estado pasándola lindo en un lugar. No lo sabía, no conocía en lo absoluto la vida de su maestro y amigo.

Pero sobre cualquier otra cosa, deseaba que estuviese bien, y fuera feliz.

Cayó pesadamente en la fría banca de una plaza solitaria. Los mosquitos marcaban raras siluetas sobre los faros que aún funcionaban correctamente, el resto se encendía ocasionalmente a voluntad.

Masajeó la zona superior de su cabeza cuando escondió el rostro entre las rodillas. Qué terrible soledad. Su sangre parecía dar gritos muy dentro de si. Le quemaba, él ardía de deseo.

"Camus." Susurró por necesidad. Porque en aquel momento no tenía a ese hombre para hacerlo suyo, y disfrutaba sabiendo que era el único que podría llamarle así, como nadie más podía. Porque Camus era suyo.

Camus le pertenecía y él estaba allí sentado.

Por un momento hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero regreso pronto al lugar. No debía pensar de esa manera tan egoísta, Camus necesitaba tiempo, y él debía dárselo.

Un levísimo golpe en la punta del pie llamó su atención. Una pelota de alguna forma había llegado rodando hasta allí.

"Lo siento mucho, señor." Una pequeña niña se acercó para tomarla. Cuando la recogió de las manos de Milo, este notó que estaba tiernamente sonrojada. Qué encantadora, admitió.

La vio jugar con otro niño mucho más pequeño que ella por largo rato. Como si jamás en la vida hubiese presenciado acto tan fascinante.

Y es que las ideas más disparatadas llenaron su mente. Él y Camus no podían tener hijos, qué increíble. Se amaban, pero nunca podrían dejar una evidencia viviente en la tierra de ello.

Algunos habrían pensado en adoptar un niño, y ellos no podían permitírselo, porque al momento de convertirse en caballeros renunciaron a un hogar.

Qué distinta era su realidad al lado de la gente común.

No por ser distinta la consideraría mala, porque Camus iluminaba toda la oscuridad que podía haber en su interior, y mucho más allá.


	10. Diez lágrimas

Regresó al Santuario mucho más sereno. Ver con una sonrisa tierna el Templo de Acuario no le produjo dolor, no digamos ansiedad.

Le habría dado gusto que Camus estuviese mirándolo desde arriba, pero era mucho pedir, seguramente dormía.

"Buenas noches, princesa de hielo." No había dormido bien desde el día en que Kile se fue, hasta hoy. Todas sus inquietudes habían desvanecido, su vida era un paraíso totalmente impecable de problemas. Aunque mañana sería el día, y se sentía especialmente, esto no fue excusa para interrumpir su sueño. Porque buscaría a Camus, y era imposible recibir un no por respuesta.

"Milo." Esta vez Camus lo saludó propiamente. Había ansiado tanto verlo en los últimos dos días. Lo primero que percato es que no estaba tan bien arreglado como la última vez, ahora parecía mucho más casual por no decir natural.

Milo le sonrió como era su costumbre. "Como has estado?" preguntó manteniendo aún distancia con él. No había empezado a atardecer, y la noche de por sí sería larga.

"Mucho mejor." Fue su respuesta cuando se aproximó algunos pasos. "Quería verte." Dijo en tono cálido y necesitado. Milo apretó con urgencia la mano que él le ofreció, desatando peligrosa electricidad entre sus cuerpos.

"También yo quería verte." Contestó pronunciando cada palabra lentamente para que Camus las entendiese perfectamente bien. Un leve pudor apareció en sus mejillas, y Milo pensó que se veía simplemente encantador. "Pero creí que necesitarías tiempo para... entender. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti y-"

"Qué tonto!"

Escuchó que Camus le decía con ternura, y no había estado preparado para el fugaz beso que recibió en la mejilla. "Camus..." se le escapó en un respingo, tocando el lugar que había sido acariciado con sus labios.

Camus sonrió como solo lo había visto sonreír hace años. Sintió como entrelazaba sus dedos con los propios y solo su voz pudo haberle sacado del paraíso. "Milo. No vas a invitarme...?"

Milo respondió su sonrisa, que había desaparecido hace un momento por la repentina sorpresa. "Demos un paseo, dulzura."

Y ese era Camus, quien lo tomaba de la mano y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro. Dejándose guiar por los pasos de su compañía.

Camus era su sueño, cuantas veces soñó, y los dioses saben que lo hizo; con este momento precioso. El momento que sería el principio de la eternidad. Camus se veía tan enamorado, tan entregado a Milo, parecía no importarle realmente a donde se dirigían.

Dicho lugar fue la playa. Dejaban una profunda marca cada vez que sus pasos presionaban la arena, el sol les sonreía brindándole sus últimos rayos de luz naranja.

Esa tarde era perfecta y encantadora. Milo se lo agradeció a la deidad bondadosa responsable de tal belleza, tan solo para ellos.

"Aquí, hablemos." Se sentaron uno junto al otro, permitiendo que las pequeñas olas mojaran sus pies ocasionalmente, y Camus no dejaba de mirarle, como si esperara algo, pero Milo no sabía qué era.

Empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso, porque la relación iba a empezar a partir de ese instante, y lo que dijera, hiciera o no hiciera, sería muy importante. Tragó saliva y dijo, mientras rascaba en caricia mansa el cuello de Camus. "Cuando te marchaste, siempre venía a este sitio y me preguntaba porqué nunca llegue a traerte. Pensaba mucho en ti las primeras noches."

Camus se apoderó de la mano de Milo en su cuello para besar sus dedos. Como una disculpa silenciosa. "Milo..."

"Los siguientes años me negué a pensar en ti, no por haber dejado de amarte, sino porque pensé que si te había hecho sufrir no debía ser en vano. Tenía que ser un-" un par de dedos groseros le silenciaron al instante, frente al rostro alegre de Camus que le miraba incitante.

"Y qué pensabas?"

"Uh, uh- pues, yo..." Milo no pensó que algún día debería hablarle sobre eso. Como muy pocas veces, se sintió profundamente abochornado. "Eeeh..."

"Ahora te has sonrojado, caballero."

Milo lo miró desafiante. "Es solo el calor, no tengo problemas en contarte."

"Te escucho." Camus fingió creerle cuando se acostó arropándose nada más que con la arena que saltaba en ocasiones sobre su cuerpo. Le estaba retando, bien. "En qué pensabas?"

Escorpio aceptó el reto gateando sobre el cual minino, como siempre pensaba al estar lo más cerca posible de Camus, ¡qué hermosa criatura!

"Quiero escucharte, Milo. Habla y no dejes de mirarme, solo a mí." Pidió con seriedad, asegurando en un agarre fuerte su petición que era voluntariamente cumplida.

"Yo me sentaba en este lugar, y pensaba, te añoraba. Porque las olas al chocar parecían susurrar tu nombre, avivando constantemente nuestro amor." Agradeció a Camus no interrumpirle, ahora sintió que tenía tanto que decir, tantas cosas que Camus no supo.

Y ahora que él, Milo, le hacía sombra a su rostro de alabastro atento y conmovido por cada pequeño orden de palabras, no, no podía dejar pasar la gloriosa oportunidad. Aspiró la brisa marina y la esencia de Acuario bajo él.

Acuario, qué ironía. Camus en ese momento era el mar mismo, el verdadero mar que siempre deseaba ver salir de la espuma de la playa todas las noches. "Antes de resignarme, debo admitir que empezaba a volverme loco..." confesó haciendo una mueca graciosa, tratando con éxito de robarle una suave risa, y volviendo a dominar la conversación, prosiguió. "Tu sonrisa es hermosa," elogió embelesado por el exclusivo paisaje. "tus labios no se dividen, pero no se juntan. Perfecta."

"Eres muy observador."

"De tu cuerpo veo muchas partes, no todas." Agregó lo último con importancia." Aves sobre ellos se hicieron notar, marcándose en la arena como sombras que dibujaban los últimos destellos de sol.

"Qué no puedes ver, Milo?" preguntó atrapando con cautela, la cadera del aludido con sus piernas. "Creí que podías verlo todo." Dijo antes que Milo.

Y Milo le sonrió, abriendo pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. "Siempre amé tus ojos, eran tan azules como el cielo al mediodía. Pero ahora no puedo definirlos, se han vuelto incoloros."

"Realmente?" Camus arrugó el ceño, porque no entendía, no realmente. "Que-"

"Tal vez me equivoque, podría ser la distancia." Milo se inclinó todavía más, pero no veía los ojos de Camus porque sus propios párpados estaban de hecho cerrados, y acariciaba la nariz de Acuario con la punta de la suya. "No puedo ver tus ojos," sopló las palabras cálidas en el rostro amante. "porque inevitablemente me pierdo en ellos." Entonces abrió los párpados, y sonrió más ampliamente si era posible. "Me llevas continuamente al paraíso sin haber hecho un movimiento. Eres magia, mi indiscutible primer y último amor."

Lagrimas gemelas brotaron de los ojos de Camus sin dificultad alguna. El mismo Milo se encargó de secarlas suave y delicadamente con sus pulgares, como si de una fina muñeca de porcelana se tratase. "No llores, bonito. No hay por qué." Suplicó besando hasta el último rincón de su rostro. "Me harás sentir mal."

"Es la alegría, Milo. Yo simplemente- no puedo creer..., estás aquí... después de haber sufrido ahora sé la verdad y-" las palabras e ideas de Camus quedaban continuamente bloqueadas por el llanto, pues ya la magnitud de lágrimas había aumentado. "y ahora estoy contigo, me estás besando..."

Milo se rindió ante su alegría y dolor. Abrazó a Camus hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, respirando en su cuello. "Porque te amo, quiero volver a ser tu amante. Estarías siempre cerca y nadie te hará daño. Concédeme el honor de nuevo."

"Cómo podría negarme," susurró cuando Milo había sido resignado a recibir caricias suaves en la espalda hasta el amanecer. Pero Camus sí le respondía, y se incorporó para ver su cara bastante húmeda por las lágrimas, ahora serena y decidida. "Si estar junto a ti es lo único que deseo en la vida."

Milo se incorporó para encarar de frente sus ojos. La figura de miles de estrellas se veían reflejadas en ellos, y se perdió en la asombrosa visión antes de contestarle algo, cualquier cosa. "Voy a hacerte el amor. Ahora mismo, Camus."

Los ojos tranquilos de Camus no se inmutaron en lo absoluto. Hizo más firme, si era posible, el abrazo que hacían sus piernas en las caderas de Milo. "Tendré que pensarlo.." Contestó en el mismo tono, entre sensual y pícaro, pero siempre serio.

Para ambos fue difícil describir la sensación de sus labios unidos nuevamente. Lo que empezó como un beso dulce, tierno, de reencuentro, se propagó a un desastre natural.

Milo mordió los finos labios con ferocidad, con ganas de arrancarlos de su lugar y poseerlos por y para siempre. "Mío." Gimió Camus rompiendo el beso a su pesar. "Alguien podría vernos. Aquí no." Parecía dispuesto a acabar con la escena, pero aún así volvió a besarlo con pasión.

Indescriptible la sensación...

_Me quedaré con tu aliento..._

No aguanto más...

Démonos prisa...

Las palabras no pudieron alcanzar el ritmo de sus pasos hacia el Santuario.

Esa noche en el Templo de Escorpio, expresaron su amor de una manera más madura. "Siéntate, vamos." Camus obedeció sentándose en la orilla de la cama, demasiado ocupado con los labios de Milo como para responder. Por su parte, Escorpio se arrodilló frente a él cuando le arrebató la zona superior de la túnica y besó su cuello, gradualmente deslizándose hasta su pecho y sus pezones. Mordiéndolos, disfrutando del placer de Camus suelto en cada gemido.

El resto de las prendas cayeron en pocos momentos en toda la habitación. Cada una más lejos de la cama que la anterior.

Milo desnudo sobre Camus detuvo las caricias para contemplarle. No era esa la primera vez que veía a Camus desnudo, pero esa noche estuvo tan exageradamente deseable. Su piel todavía conservaba el aroma de la brisa de mar, y sintió deseos de robarle esa esencia.

Camus suspiró devolviéndole la misma mirada ensoñadora. Buscó una mano de Milo para frotarla suavemente sobre su pecho. Su espalda se arqueó sensualmente, incitante.

Milo introdujo en su boca el dedo donde brilló la aguja escarlata, ahora de una corta longitud. La lamió hasta dejarla totalmente empapada, y luego compartir su humedad con la boca de Camus que la exigió de inmediato.

Escorpio se mordió el labio inferior, tras el placer de su dedo en la boca de ese bello hombre y su virilidad sobre la de este.

"Estrecho?" fue solo un débil susurro que voló de sus labios a los oídos de Camus cuando se sentó y lo cargó sobre su cadera. Camus sonrió por lo bajo, besando y succionando el rocío salado del cuello de Milo.

"El aguijón de un escorpión. Placentero...Ahhh" exclamó lo último reaccionando a la sensación del dedo de Milo penetrando en su interior.

"Duele, mi amor?" preguntó sin preocuparse del todo, concentrado en su labor. "Tan sólo un segundo."

"Dioses... Milo, sí..." finalmente Milo jugó a sacarlo y volverlo a meter lentamente. Sabía que a Camus no podía dolerle, no mientras gimiera su nombre de ese modo. Milo, Milo, y AH... era lo único que podía oírse ahora.

A su vez Milo tuvo que morder el lóbulo de la oreja de Camus. Estaba fuera de control, ninguno conservó la mínima parte de su cordura.

Introdujo otro dedo, aumentando el placer. El orificio estaba cada vez más dilatado, no faltaba mucho más. Con la mano libre frotó el miembro erecto de Camus, intentando sin lograr resultados, que este dejara de rasguñar su espalda.

Unas incomprensibles y atropelladas palabras en francés fue su respuesta.

Pero debía admitir que eso le excitaba aún más. Tomando en cuenta la idea que lo estaba haciendo suyo... suyo! Ahora sería de él, de Milo. Y sonrió satisfecho bajo el velo de cabello mojado por el sudor.

"Voy a entrar ahora." No supo si Camus le escuchó. Este no detuvo un movimiento, una caricia o un beso. Y esos ojos endemoniadamente sensuales, impúdicos... no podía soportarlo un segundo más.

Empujó sin más espera su miembro dentro de Camus. Esta vez, los dos guardaron silencio. Una respiración, un gemido, nada. Milo sintió como Camus se tensaba en sus brazos, al igual que sus uñas como zarpas le rasgaban la piel.

Y un unísimo chillido de placer suelto por los dos se escuchó en la habitación. No esperaban semejante y repentina oleada de placer.

Era toda una experiencia para Milo. Nunca antes había hecho algo... así.

Camus lo acostó con un empuje suave acompañado de un urgente beso sobre la cama. Y Milo suspiró mirándolo desde abajo, sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Tomó con fuerza la cadera de Camus cuando esta empezó a moverse rítmicamente. La mirada de Camus era endemoniadamente salvaje. Milo excavó en ella, pensando.

Esto no podía ser igual a cualquier antigua aventura. Este hombre, esos ojos, la posesión y lujuria con que daba cada una de sus caricias... todo... era increíble. Camus le amaba con tal intensidad, que pudo sentirse en paz con el universo entero. Era una suerte tener a un ángel en esa situación sin temor que le fuera arrebatado. El mismo Camus se había hecho suyo a voluntad. Qué honor.

Arqueó la espalda disfrutando de los movimientos de Camus sobre él, la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos...

Sus manos escalaron hasta las costillas, para acariciar de regreso su torso, donde músculos apetitosos y bien definidos le rendían culto. Camus liberó con un dejo de placer un largo gemido cuando se corrió sobre el vientre de el otro. El ritmo de su cadera disminuyó al flexionarse por otro beso, profundo y suave.

Milo lo respondió al instante. Bebiendo el sudor salado de los labios y mejillas de Camus.

Buscó ávido el liquido blanco sobre él con sus dedos y los lamió como el dulce más delicioso para el deleite de su amante. "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer... mi amor?" jadeó en burla fingida. Milo no esperó que hablar le costara tanto esfuerzo. Es que Camus lo estaba matando de goce.

Y el ofendido Camus le respondió con una sonrisa de advertencia. Donde tras ella se escondía la inimaginable cantidad de atrevimientos, sacrilegios y normas que violarían esa noche en uno de los doce Templos.

No es necesario decir lo que hicieron esa noche, hasta mucho pasado el amanecer.

"Milo..."

Milo le oyó murmurar en sus sueños. Hacía menos de una hora habían caído rendidos uno en los brazos del otro. Camus sobre Milo quien le abrazaba protectoramente contra su pecho. Tuvo que inclinar perezosamente su cabeza para enfocar mejor su rostro hermoso.

Delineó con un dedo sus labios entreabiertos, cansados, dormidos y desgastados, pero bellos. El dueño de dicha tentación abrió lentamente los párpados. Demasiado exhausto para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con la mirada de su amante sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa débil. "Cariño..." empezó abrazándose a su pecho. "Qué hora es?"

"Es hora de dormir." Contestó dulcemente, obligándole a volver a recostarse sobre su cuerpo. "Pero Milo..."

"Duerme ya, bebé." Él mismo empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero su esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto fue considerable. "Quiero sentir tu calor, acuéstate."

Camus a penas cedió relajando su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Acarició distraídamente el pecho ancho con la yema de sus dedos para volver a hablar minutos después. "Notarán que no estoy en casa." Y Milo ya no le escuchaba. 

Suspiró volviendo a acomodarse. Qué hermosa noche había sido.

Se sintió tan lleno de vida, tan humano mientras hacían el amor, por primera vez. Vivo, su primera vez.

Besó con agradecimiento silencioso el pecho de Milo, acariciándolo con sus labios mientras él dormía.

"Tesoro." Susurró. Y tampoco tardo en caer rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo, que inconscientemente le abrazaron la espalda. "Dulces sueños."

Piezas de vidrio amortiguaron en el suelo. Numerosos hilos de sangre brotaron del puño de Saga, aún incrustado en la tabla que estaba detrás de lo que antes solía ser un espejo enorme, diseñado para gigantes.

Al desastre en el suelo, astilla y vidrio, le continuaron lágrimas constantes que se escurrían a lo largo de la mascara que cubría su rostro.

Había dejado de sentir la cosmoenergía de Kanon hacía ya un mes. Un mes atrás, casi podía oír sus gritos. Llamándole con profunda desesperación y odio, exigiendo una explicación.

Su pequeño hermano, malvado e inocente. Dulce, con ideas raras, a veces escalofriantes.

Quería conquistar, apoderarse del mundo, del mismo universo, pasando hasta sobre la misma Athena. Deseaba matar, odiar y hacer cosas terribles. Pero siempre a su lado, de él, de Saga.

A su hermano mayor nunca le haría el menor daño, porque lo amaba. Aún así... Saga no podía consentir que le hiciera daño a otras personas, no podía dejarle cometer acciones que más tarde traerían graves consecuencias en su contra.

"Kanon..." Qué podía hablar de él. Cómo podría juzgarlo, viendo el reflejo de su propia maldad en un espejo.

Era terrible, era un monstruo comparado con Kanon, quien solo soñaba más no había matado una mosca hasta los momentos. Él mataría a Athena, la que representaba un futuro lleno de paz y amor en la tierra. Al matar a Athena, mataría a todos los que amaba. Y no podía evitarlo, no mientras estuviese siendo vigilado y controlado por _él mismo_. "Ka-non." Volvió a sollozar, pero era inútil. Su amado debía estar irremediablemente muerto, y su cadáver yacía tras los barrotes de cabo sunion.

"Buen día."

"Tarde Milo. Son más de las dos."

"En serio?" susurró rodeando un brazo en su cintura. "Fue una noche agotadora… te gustó?"

Camus sonrió apartándose a tiempo, antes de ser besado. "Aquí no, tonto."

"Aquí no." le imitó Milo entrelazando los dedos con los de Camus quien aún lo trataba de evitar. "No, aquí no…" suspiró, empujándolo con suavidad entre los pilares del Templo de Acuario que ofrecían una eficaz sombra en ese momento. "La negación es mi punto débil. Lo sabes, no me resisto..."

Camus aceptó un fugaz beso, se soltó para abrazarlo con ternura. "Lo hago por cuidarnos."

"Cuidarnos? De quien?"

"Eres demasiado indiscreto." Susurró en respuesta, dándole un picotazo leve en los labios. "No podemos hacer locuras, en especial ahora cuando Athena no tarda…"

"Solo tienes que pedirlo. Dices, Milo no debemos, y Milo no hace nada..."

"Y hasta qué punto podré confiar en él?"

"En Milo?"

"Ahá…" Camus arqueó una ceja con diversión, Milo pensaba.

"Bien, le preguntaré..." contestó exigiendo más besos. Camus por supuesto, se los daba. Qué niño! Realmente era este el temible caballero de Escorpio? 

"Tendremos mucha más presión con la llegada de Athena. Supongo que aprenderás a ser menos impulsivo."

"Yo no soy impulsivo!" replicó indignado. Luego bajo el tono para que solo Camus pudiese escucharle. "Eres mi novio, es normal que quiera acariciarte en algún momento..."

"Pero no será frente a la Diosa." Cortó la conversación dando cierto énfasis a la palabra Diosa. Apretó las mejillas de Milo hasta hacer que su rostro adoptara por un momento la cara curiosa de un pececito. Escorpio frunció el ceño, y Acuario pensó que se veía más lindo. Milo era fácil de controlar. "Te amo, bonito." Susurró embelesado por lo visto. Se adelantó para besar los labios graciosos de Milo.

"Lo sé, eres perverso…"

"Por qué?" Milo acabó con la cercanía, era hora de irse.

"Desperté solo. Esperaba encontrarte."

"Dormías, amor." Camus rió ante el berrinche. "Era obvio tenía que regresar."

"Y la próxima?"

"Es una promesa."

"De caballero?"

"De caballero. Ahora ve, sabes no debemos prolongar estas visitas."

"Piensa en mí."

Camus negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ahí iba su amor, saliendo de su templo. El sol hizo que su escultural sombra se tiñera en el suelo, solo para que Camus pudiese apreciarla. Qué fabuloso perfil apreció. Milo lucía bien en el Templo de Acuario, quién diría que no eran compatibles.

El caballero de Acuario, qué autoritario titulo. Suspiró pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre un pilar que le pertenecía y que como deber tenía protegerlo, con su vida si era necesario. Su templo, que su maestro le había encargado.

"Maestro." La palabra escapó de sus labios ansiosa y sin pedir permiso. Alejó su mano.

Qué sería de su maestro ahora? El que lo había entrenado y convertido en lo que era? En qué momento había empezado en ver en él... no, no veía nada en él, lo sentía... acaso... su padre? El terrible Olmawi podía despertar en él ese sentimiento de nostalgia?

Milo se reiría, y Camus hizo una mueca divertida imaginando sus palabras y la expresión burlona en sus facciones.

_La peste blanca- _El apodo resonó en su cabeza, la imaginación imitaba a la perfección la voz de Milo. – _Lo extrañas a él? Que te mira con esos ojos fríos, blancos como la nieve..._

Camus cerró los ojos, armando, recordando cada pequeño detalle en esos ojos eternamente grises, adaptándose perfectamente al clima de Siberia... Milo les llamaría fríos, blancos como la nieve misma... no debía juzgarlo de esa forma.

Olmawi en sus brazos, muriendo... hablándole de esa forma tan afectuosa, feliz... feliz aunque moria...

Sacudió su cabeza, evaporando la escena dolorosa. Sus ojos habían brillado tanto entonces, nunca había visto... tales ojos...

_Te odia, Camus! Impidió que fueras feliz, te hizo más desdichado en la desdicha...-_

"Él- no." Las manos casi congeladas de Olmawi apretaban con fuerza la suya, y Camus lloró devolviendo el apretón con mucha más fuerza. "Maestro... Olmawi."

Cogió una bocanada de aire, había estado a punto de ahogarse en el mar de sus pensamientos. Los recuerdos...

Entró a la habitación que antes compartía, suya era en estos momentos. Curiosamente, siempre disfrutó de la sensación al regresar a ella.

Mientras a Milo, y a otros caballeros que pasaron alguna vez por su Templo decían a sus espaldas que era infernalmente helado e incomodo, para él fue lo contrario.

Era tan cálido, tan abrasador... El calendario, Camus lo vio desaprobándolo. De tantos años atrás... eso ya no servía.

Lo echó a la papelera, solo le importaba los años que vendrían ahora.

Febrero; tuvo el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, recibiendo por obsequio el único ser comparable con la belleza de Adonis, esa noche durmió en sus brazos, hasta el amanecer...

Mayo; La tan esperada y ansiada llegada de la Diosa llegó, todo el Santuario estaba muy agitado, todos estaban emocionados, la verdadera vida como Caballeros estaba a punto de empezar, y para sorpresa de ambos, Milo y Camus sintieron que eran aún más felices...

Las hojas seguían siendo descuidadamente arrancadas del calendario. Los días pasaban pronto, como minutos... los besos, las caricias en la oscuridad, en el baño, ocultos en el bosque, en un desconocido pueblo cuando una misión se les encomendaba lejos... sí, los días tenían la rapidez de un relámpago, y la misma potencia y ardor de uno especialmente fuerte...

Ellos eran amantes furtivos, jóvenes. Te amo, te amo, se declararon miles de veces, y esas palabras quedarían por siempre grabadas en el árbol cerca al Santuario.

Una ventisca fuerte intentó detenerlo, pero ya había avanzado demasiado como para flaquear ahora. Sus pies se sepultaron hasta las rodillas sobre la nieve, y su propio cabello en muchas ocasiones no le permitió ver. Finalmente lo encontró tras el velo de escarcha frente a él, una cruz con letras cuidadosamente talladas en francés.

_Ici Olmawi se trouve, immortaliser pour toujours son amour_

Kile sonrió con ternura y se arrodillo frente a la tumba. Apartó la capa de nieve para leer con claridad, y su cuerpo casi congelado ardió de pronto ante la emoción.

"Es invierno, viejo Icerberg. Sonríe."


End file.
